Tabula Rasa
by Charlie Shephard
Summary: Jack and Kate have faded out of each other's lives. What will happen when Kate shows up at Jack's house late one night?
1. Return to Normalcy

**Title:** Tabula Rasa

**Rating:** T (Shouldn't go any higher than that, for the most part K).

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost, Forgetting Sarah Marshall, or House. If I did though…well I don't…so I'm not gonna think about that.**

**Chapter 1: Return to Normalcy**

It had been almost a year since that memorable day when they'd been rescued. It had been a day full of mixed emotions for Jack, because although they were being rescued it would become the end of his romantic relationship with Kate.

She had told him that she didn't want to ruin his life, and that he deserved better than her. As much as he told her it wasn't true, and that it didn't matter she would not change her decision. Realizing this was an argument he couldn't win, he pleaded with her to stay friendly to him; that he couldn't handle never seeing her again, and after a long discussion she stubbornly agreed.

When the survivors arrived in Los Angeles, for the most part their lives returned to normal. Jack and his father got their jobs back at St. Sebastien's, and although the hours were still long, it helped Jack keep his mind off Kate. Charlie had returned to Driveshaft, and had invited all the survivors to his and Claire's new house for a private concert. Kate learned that the FBI had deemed her time on the island sentence enough and allowed her to stop running. Upon hearing that Kate had no place to live, Claire had immediately offered her best friend a place with Charlie, Aaron and herself. Sawyer had reverted back to his old self and returned to conning people, although he stayed in the Los Angeles area. Hurley had returned to find his lottery money still intact, and after paying off all his island debts, returned to his family. The rest of the survivors had gone their own separate ways, with Sayid beginning his search for his long lost love, Nadia, and Locke had gone back to Australia, starting up an outback expedition business to make up for the one he wasn't allowed to take part in.

Jack and Kate's friendship had become extremely strong in those few months. In fact, to anyone passing by the pair of them on the street they looked like a happy couple, but to each other, they were nothing more than friends- best friends.

All they'd built together was tested though, when Kate came to tell Jack she was seeing someone. He'd told her he had no right to choose who she dated and that they were just friends, and felt a pang of jealousy in his chest for saying it. But when she told him who it was, he erupted with anger…

"_Sawyer?!? You're seeing Sawyer!?" Jack yelled angrily._

"_I thought you just said you had no right to decide who I date?" Kate said, but she knew he'd react like this, and found the floor a convenient place to look._

"_But…Sawyer? Kate you can do so much better." Jack replied._

"_If I didn't know any better Jack, I'd think you were jealous." Kate said with a menacing smile._

"_No, Kate. The day you told me we could never be together, I moved on. I won't lie to you; it wasn't easy to think of you as just a friend, but I got there eventually." Jack said coldly._

"_I'm sorry Jack. It's just he was always nice and charming to me on the island. He asked me out a few weeks ago, and we've been dating ever since." Kate explained._

"_But Kate, he's a con-man…" Jack began._

"_That's why it works Jack. The fugitive and the con man, we make the perfect couple. It looks like I made a bad decision in telling you; I just thought you deserved to know. Considering how you were always at each other's throats on the island…" Kate replied, turning to leave._

_Jack didn't like this at all. But he could tell Kate wasn't going to budge on this, and his friendship with Kate meant more than anything to him._

"_Kate…Kate, wait…I'm sorry I reacted like that. I didn't have any right to say those things. There's nothing more important to me than our friendship. Sawyer and me…I guess we were always kind of competitive… I just hope it works out between you two." Jack said._

_Kate turned around, walked up and embraced Jack. _

"_Thanks Jack, that means a lot to me. I gotta get home and help Claire out with dinner. But we'll hang out soon right?" Kate asked hopefully._

"_Yea, definitely Kate. I'll see you soon." Jack replied._

In the months that followed though, Kate had grown farther away from Jack and ever closer to Sawyer, until about a month ago, she'd moved in with him. As far as Jack was concerned, that news told him he needed to move on for good. If she could forget about him, he was damn sure he could do the same.

Jack was wrong. He never really got over losing Kate, to Sawyer of all people. A bad day at the office, combined with his already bleak mood could prove catastrophic. He'd met a woman named Sarah at the bar after one of those rocky days at work. He'd lost a patient that day, and even though it was not his fault, Jack blamed himself for the child's death. Sarah had comforted him, telling him not to blame himself, and he found himself settling comfortably into conversation with her after those kind words.

At the end of the night, Jack got Sarah's number. They had been on a few dates since then, and were going steady. He had told Kate about Sarah, if only to try and get her jealous, but she was excited for him, telling him how great it was for him that he was dating again. Feeling better than he had in a long while, Jack began to settle into a routine. He'd head out to the hospital extremely early and get back around dinnertime. Some nights he'd go out with Sarah for dinner, but tonight was not one of those nights.

Surgery had gone well that day. He'd saved two young boy's lives after a car accident. They'd been sitting in the back seat of their mother's car, and the roof of the car had crumpled when they flipped, crushing parts of their spines in the process. Fortunately, their mother had only minor injuries from the crash.

After filling out the necessary paperwork, he'd returned home to a takeout Chinese dinner from the night before. Jack flicked on the TV, and started surfing through the channels, eventually settling on the medical drama _House_. Jack liked to second-guess House's decisions with his own medical knowledge, and Hugh Laurie was as witty as always. Jack was so caught up in the show, that he didn't hear his cell phone ring in the kitchen.

The end of the episode came quickly, and Jack was enjoying himself. It was just after two in the morning, and Jack decided he'd head up and grab a few hours of sleep before heading back to St. Sebastien's in the early hours of the morning.

Halfway up the stairs though, he heard his doorbell ring. _Sarah. It had to be, who else would be at his front door this late at night?_

Jack lumbered back down the stairs, and over to the front door, opening it and his jaw dropped. It definitely wasn't Sarah.

"Hi, Jack."

**A/N: This if my first ever fanfic, so reviews would be appreciated. I'd like to know whether you like it, love it, or want to me stop writing this very second. Thanks.**


	2. Late Night Rendezvous

**A/N: OK, so here's chapter 2. I have a few chapters done after this one already, but if you have any suggestions I'd like to hear them. And even if you don't please review anyway, I like to know how my writing is. Enough rambling, here's chapter 2. enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Late Night Rendezvous**

"Hi, Jack." Kate said quietly.

"Kate? What are you doing here?" He said, a little more harshly than intended.

Kate sobbed, and it was only now Jack noticed that Kate's face was covered in tears. It appeared she'd be crying for quite some time.

"Oh my God Kate, I'm so sorry. What happened? Are you OK?" Jack asked.

"I'm OK, Jack," Kate said sobbing, "It's just…it's just…Sawyer and I…we're finished."

"Kate, I'm so sorry. From the amount of time you spent with him, I guess I figured things were going well." Jack said quietly, embracing her.

Kate returned the hug, and said into Jack's chest "It's OK Jack. Things have been going downhill lately between us. I just need someone to talk to."

Inside, Jack was thrilled she still wanted to talk to him.

"Sure, would you like to come in? It's pretty cold for a California night. I'll make some coffee and we can talk." Jack said, and any lingering thoughts of getting some rest for work tomorrow were completely forgotten.

"That'd be great, Jack. Thanks a lot. I don't know what I'd be doing right now without you." Kate replied gratefully.

Jack placed his arm around her shoulder and led her over to the couch. He left for only a few seconds to put a pot of coffee on before returning and sitting next to her on the couch. When Jack returned, he noticed Kate's sob were less frequent now, and he could sense her mood lightening slightly.

"So, what happened?" Jack asked gently.

"I dunno really. I came home from work and at dinner we started talking. I'd had a pretty rough day, and so I didn't say much…" Kate began.

Jack was listening intently. If Sawyer had laid a hand on her, or hurt her in any way, he'd drive over there right now and give him a piece of his mind.

"…after dinner, I said I was gonna watch some TV, and he said he had some 'work' to finish, and that he'd catch up later. He came by about an hour later and said 'We need to talk.' And well, that was it." Kate finished.

"That's it? Did he give you a reason, why? He wasn't cheating on you was he? Did you hit you? If he hit you…I'll kill him…" Jack started.

Kate chuckled a little, "No Jack, nothing like that. He just said it wasn't working out. Like we weren't right for each or something. I think he used just about every cliché in the book."

"That's it? No other woman? No attempt at a con? That doesn't sound very Sawyer-like." Jack retorted.

"Yea, that's all that happened. I just wasn't expecting it I guess. I decided I needed to get out of the house, but halfway out of the house I realized I didn't have anywhere to go. I moved straight into Claire's when we got to LA, and she's out of town. I couldn't stay at Sawyer's…I kinda panicked." Kate rambled.

"It's OK Kate. If you want, you can stay here tonight. I get up pretty early for work, but you're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Jack offered, as he walked into the kitchen to grab the coffee he'd started.

"Thanks Jack. But don't you think Sarah might not like that?" Kate asked.

_Sarah. Sh*t._ Jack had completely forgotten about Sarah. _Oh well, that was something he'd deal with later, when the time came. All that mattered now, was Kate was here._

"I'll talk to her Kate, I'm sure she won't mind." Jack said, coming back from the kitchen with two cups of hot coffee.

Kate graciously accepted the coffee with a smile, and took a sip. "Thanks Jack." She said, holding up the glass in thanks.

Jack chuckled, "No problem Kate, it's the least I can do after what you've been through tonight."

Kate smiled, "It was just a breakup Jack, I'll get over it. It's happened to me before, and I'm sure it will happen again. Look, I don't really wanna keep talking about Sawyer. You think we could just watch some TV?"

"Yea, definitely."

Kate switched on the TV and after a while of channel surfing, settled on _Forgetting Sarah Marshall._

"I love this movie. I think it's just what I need right now." Kate said smiling.

Jack smiled back. "Yea, I agree. Laughing always helps take your mind off things."

The pair lounged back on the couch and began watching the movie. It wasn't long before Jack felt a slight warmth on his right shoulder. Kate had cuddled up to him and had fallen asleep on his arm.

Realizing she'd had a stressful day, Jack turned off the TV. He delicately picked Kate up in his arms and walked her to his bedroom. He figured he had to be up in two hours anyway, so he'd take the couch.

He laid Kate down on his bed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful just lying there. He so desperately wanted to her how I felt, how he hadn't gotten over her, but he didn't want to ruin his second chance.

He debated kissing her forehead, but thought better of it.

"Goodnight, Kate." Jack whispered, and shut the door to his room.

481516234248151623424815162342

Kate awoke the next morning to silence. She wasn't really sure where she was, apart from somewhere in Jack's house. Slowly, she slid herself up in the bed until she was leaning against the headboard. She began to take in her surroundings.

There wasn't much here. Basically, just the bed, a closet and the table on which an alarm clock sat. Kate quickly assumed she was in Jack's bedroom. _Typical Jack, he's too busy saving other people to take any care of himself._

She made her way out of the bedroom, and downstairs- no sign of Jack. She passed the living room where they'd talked last night, a small study with just a desk and computer. Finally reaching the kitchen, there was still no sign of Jack.

Kate sighed; he must have left for work. She just thought he would have left a note.

She decided to see if Jack had anything she could have for breakfast. She headed over to the coffee machine that had helped so much last night and she saw it. Jack actually had left a note.

_Kate,_

_Sorry I'm gone; I had an early surgery today. Make yourself at home. I should be back around lunchtime._

_-Jack_

Kate had to smile at Jack's note. Why was he always apologizing? She'd told him she wasn't interested but that they could be friends. Then, after he became possibly her best friend, she alienated him again at Sawyer's request. Then, she shows up at his door crying in the middle of the night and he is nothing but kind to her. Kate considered herself extremely lucky that he'd let her back into his life yet again, and this time Kate was determined to make the most it.

**A/N: OK I hope you liked it. chapter 3 is done already. but im going to ask for 6 reviews before i post it. id rather not continue a work that no one is enjoying reading. so if you like what you see here, let me know. **


	3. I'm Glad You're Here

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys, thanks so much for the reviews. Please keep them coming, I like to know how I'm doing as a writer. Here's chapter 3. It's a bit longer than the previous two chapters, and I hope to keep increasing chapter length to fit more story in. just the last two chapters kind of had convenient ending points, and i figured i liked the cliffhangers. Apologies in advance for any grammatical errors, I dont have a beta reader. Well enough of me rambling, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: I'm Glad You're Here**

Kate took her time and enjoyed the vegetarian breakfast she'd made – a cheese omelet and a cup of hot coffee. It was the best meal she'd had in a while, because normally she was rushing out the door for work in the early hours of the morning.

Jack had already left for work a few hours earlier. He had a very early surgery to remove a spinal tumor, and then later in the morning had a crushed vertebra to attempt to repair.

He enjoyed telling Kate about what he had to do that day at work, and so, even when she had no idea what he was talking about she listened intently, paying more attention to the smile on his face, the happiness radiating out of his eyes and his lips, than the words coming out of them.

She hadn't really wanted to listen to what he had to say today though. After all, it was only last night Sawyer had left her. She almost walked away from Jack when he began to talk about 'dural sacs' and 'lumbar punctures' and 'the thoracic cavity', but the expression on his face melted her heart instantly.

He looked so happy just to be talking to her normally again, and she didn't have the heart to deprive him of that. In fact, it wasn't something she really wanted to do either.

So Kate put on a smile and listened as well as an untrained, non-doctor could listen.

Ironically, those few minutes of conversation were fast becoming the best parts of her day, especially when the rest of it entailed job hunting and boringly waiting for Jack to get home, if only to tell her how that gibberish from the morning went.

Kate thought about her job- well, now her lack of one. She'd decided not to tell Jack about that particular part of her story, she didn't need him going into overdrive.

She loved the fact that he still cared so much about her, but she knew from the island that Jack in overdrive was almost more annoying than helpful.

Kate headed outside to grab the paper, intent on finding a new job as quickly as possible, preferably before Jack noticed she wasn't leaving for work. If Jack found out she'd lost her job, there'd be a huge inquest about it, and that wasn't something Kate needed right now.

She checked through the classifieds and circled a few of the promising ones in pen. She'd sort out interviews and how to proceed later. She knew Jack would be home soon, and she still hadn't showered since yesterday. She didn't want to look like the emotionally damaged, broken woman she looked like last night when Jack got home, so she hid the paper in the spare bedroom and headed upstairs to the bathroom, spending a good twenty minutes relaxing herself.

The shower was extremely refreshing, and she felt a lot better for having it. She grabbed some old college sweatpants and t-shirt from Jack's closet and she felt a lot more comfortable. She headed back downstairs to wait for Jack's return.

It wasn't long before Jack walked in smiling. He was extremely happy, and explained that his surgeries had gone extremely well. Kate smiled back at him, happy that at least one of their lives wasn't in the dumps.

_Wow, she makes that shirt look like it was made for her. _Jack thought. But he didn't say anything, he just smiled, he didn't exactly want to scare Kate away only hours after she'd walked back into his life.

They sat together on the couch, they're voices competing with the television, passing the time away.

Jack began to talk about his surgeries from the day, and although Kate barely recognized any parts of it besides 'went well' and 'textbook' she was overjoyed for him. She knew from their island days that whenever Jack lost a patient, he always blamed himself. No matter whose fault it really was. He hadn't had a chance at saving the Marshal and still blamed himself for days afterward.

Boone's death affected him even more. He felt that because he based his treatment on Boone being a fall victim, he felt responsible for not rechecking Locke's story. When it turned out Boone's leg was crushed, Jack blamed himself.

No one else noticed, because Kate was the only one who knew him well enough to see through his tough exterior. He may have blamed Locke to the others, but his mistakes were eating him up on the inside.

The clock had just turned four, when Jack said, "Hey Kate, Sarah and I were going out to dinner tonight. You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

Kate smiled graciously, "That sounds great Jack and I'd love to, but I really shouldn't."

"Sure you could. I'd love for you to come, and I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind." Jack replied, hiding his disappointment.

"Jack, thanks for offering, but really I couldn't. Sarah's your girlfriend and you need to spend some time alone with her. Besides I don't even have anything to wear. You should spend some alone time with your girlfriend. It wouldn't be right for me to come." Kate declined softly, almost choking on the word 'girlfriend' each time she said it.

Jack couldn't hide his disappointment anymore, "OK Kate, but next time you're coming. Promise?"

"OK, Jack. Next time, I'll be there. No excuses." Kate replied, the smallest of smiles appearing on her lips.

"Great! I'm going to hold you to that, Kate." Jack said, his grin stretching almost from ear to ear, making Kate want to rethink her decision of sitting this one out.

Kate didn't reply, just flashed him a smile as bright as he'd seen in ages, and he continued.

"You have my cell number, so if you need anything just call. I'm not sure when I'll be home, but I'm sure you can find something to do."

"Thanks Jack, have fun tonight. Oh, and could you check and make sure Sarah's OK with me staying here? I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Sarah." Kate asked as he walked out the door.

"Sure thing Kate. See you later." Jack replied just before he left the house, turning around to face her.

She had wanted nothing more than to take up Jack's offer, but she couldn't- not yet. She didn't want to seem to eager. She wasn't even sure if Jack still had those same feelings for her, he did after all have a girlfriend. But could she really blame him? After all she'd put him through?

Kate spent the next few hours following up on some possible jobs, watching some TV, and cleaning up Jack's house a bit. It was the least she could do after all he'd done for her.

It was around 10pm, and Kate was just picking up some magazines in Jack's living room when, unbeknownst to her, he walked in from his date with Sarah.

"Kate, what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I didn't hear you walk in," Kate replied honestly, "I was just cleaning up a bit. It was the least I could do after how you've helped me out."

"Kate, I told you. It was no problem, living here alone gets really lonely, not to mention boring, after a while. It's probably one of the reasons I tend to work really long hours." Jack answered.

"Well, still. I figured I needed a way to repay you. No matter what you say, I'm sure you have better things to do than have some emotional girl living in your special bachelor pad." Kate said with a laugh, smiling.

"Kate, don't worry about cleaning the place, there isn't much to clean anyway. I don't spend much time here compared to the hospital." Jack replied amusedly.

"Oh yea? So you really threw yourself into work since you got back, huh?" Kate asked wryly, part of her hoping it had something to do with her, while the other desperately hoped it didn't.

"Well, not immediately after. I was working decent hours, but then about three months ago, I decided it was time to get back to work for real." Jack replied casually.

It dawned on Kate that she'd started dating Sawyer around that time. But she decided it was nothing, it was purely a coincidence.

"Oh, well…" Kate began to talk, but didn't really know how to respond.

Luckily, Jack interrupted her.

"And Kate?" Jack said, causing Kate to snap out of her thoughts and look into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes.

Kate didn't speak, just locked gaze with Jack and waited for him to finish his thought.

"I'm glad you're here."

**A/N: That's it for chapter 3, sorry theyre still kinda short (im workin on it, really), but bear with me. I'm gonna ask for 6 reviews again before I put the new chapter up. This chapter didn't really advance the plot much just a little character, but I promise you chapter 4 is a big plot chapter. if i get the reviews in time, I should have it up by thursday or friday, ive got a pretty busy week. thanks for reading.**


	4. Tabula Rasa

**A/N: Hey guys, here is the next chapter as promised. I didn't get the 6 reviews I wanted but I am enjoying writing this fic. Im hoping you are to. it's a bit longer as promised, and the next chapter is even longer. enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Tabula Rasa**

A few days had passed since Kate had shown at Jack's door in hysterics, but she was beginning to put it all behind her. Of course, the fact that Jack had been so caring and forgiving towards her was certainly helping things along. She hadn't expected things to go nearly as well as they had.

It still surprised Kate, days after arriving, that he had been so quick to forgive, forget and allow her to re-enter his life.

Kate was beginning to get used to her routine at Jack's. She'd get up a bit after Jack left for surgery and fix herself breakfast, then hit the job hunt. Although Kate had yet to find a new job, she was getting quite close. She had a few interviews lined up over the next few days, which she hoped would turn out well.

She had stashed the paper with her chosen classifieds in the bedside table in Jack's spare bedroom. Considering the state that Jack kept his place, she was sure he'd never find it.

Kate was just making herself a sandwich for lunch, when Jack walked in.

"Jack? Is that you?" Kate asked in the vague direction of the door.

"Yea, Kate. It's me. What, expecting someone else?" Jack asked, smiling.

Kate laughed, "No, Jack. How was the hospital?" she asked.

"Routine day, my surgery was cancelled so I just needed to catch up on some paperwork, then I was able to get back. You know, just to make sure you hadn't burned the place down." Jack joked.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence Jack." Kate said sarcastically, "Hey, you want me to make you a sandwich as well?" she said, gesturing to the loaf of bread on the table.

"That'd be great, Kate. Thanks. I'll be right back, I gotta grab something from upstairs." Jack said, turning around to head up the stairs, presumably to his room.

"OK, see you in a few." Kate replied, turning her attention back to the sandwiches.

Kate finished making the sandwiches: a peanut butter and jelly one for her, and a ham and cheese sandwich for Jack. She had just sat down to eat, when Jack came striding back down the stairs.

"Hey Kate, why do you have the classified section of the paper lying around the spare bedroom?" Jack asked somewhat annoyed, but in a caring voice.

_Damn. I must have left it out when I was last using it. Now he's going to flip out. Good job Kate,_ Kate thought to herself.

"Uhh, no reason really. I just like reading what jobs are to offer. Kind of a guilty pleasure of mine." Kate lied nervously.

She knew it was unlikely he'd believe her, because he knew her all to well from their time on the island. Sure enough, he saw straight through her lie. Hell, she hadn't even believed it.

"Nice try, Kate. There are circles around some of them in pen." Jack said sternly, "Care to explain them?"

"I dunno how they got there. I was just reading it." Kate continued to lie, but beginning to realize it was getting her nowhere.

It was actually doing more harm to her cause than help.

"Kate…" Jack said. That was all that needed to be said, it told Kate he wanted the truth.

"I got fired." Kate mumbled, looking at her feet.

"Kate, why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked his voice changing from stern to concerned, but Kate's eyes never left the floor.

Jack waited a few seconds for a response, but when none was forthcoming he continued.

"Kate, look at me. What did you think was gonna happen?" He asked again.

"I dunno Jack, I just didn't think it was such an important thing say at the time. I figured I'd only be here for a couple of days, and then I'd be out of your way." Kate said sadly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I guess I thought that I could last a few days without a job to sort out my…guy problems…but it's more of a challenge then the last time I had to do this." She finished.

Jack didn't really know what to say. He'd planned on asking her to move with in him, purely as a friend, at dinner later this week. But at the time he didn't know Kate was unemployed, and he figured it could wait.

He wasn't lying when he told Kate he enjoyed having her around, and he wanted to show her that by asking her to move in.

Jack quickly made up his mind; he'd come this far. He wasn't turning back now.

"Kate, I was going to ask you this later this week…but…well…in light of this…news…" Jack stammered, running a hand through his short, brown hair nervously.

Kate was confused at what Jack was trying to say. It was obvious he was really flustered about something, she could tell that from the tone of his voice. But she wasn't sure what. What did he want to ask her?

Intrigued, Kate slowly raised her head and looked Jack straight in the eyes. _He really is cute, when he's nervous,_ Kate thought and cracked a smile only for it to vanish seconds later when he noticed his confused expression.

_Does she know what I'm going to ask her?,_ Jack thought. No, she couldn't. She must have other things on her mind, hopefully none of them relating to how she could reject his offer.

"…Well, I guess I'll just come out and say it. What d'ya say to moving in with me?" Jack finished.

Jack could have sworn he saw a glimmer of happiness in Kate's eyes, but as quickly as it appeared, it faded again. What she said however contained a different emotion all together.

"Jack. How can you ask me to move in with you? We're not even together. You have a girlfriend…and…I mean look at me. I'm still an emotional wreck from my break-up with Sawyer…" Kate said, thoroughly confused, almost looking for an excuse.

While Kate was delighted he was willing to continue their friendship after all they'd been through, she wasn't sure if it was a good thing to jump into this. She certainly hadn't expected him to do anything this…well, unexpected. The last few days together had been their first days of seeing one another in months. This was really a huge decision.

"No…No…wait. I didn't mean it like that. I meant, move in as friends. I'm not asking you out or anything like that, I'd never do that to Sarah." Jack explained.

Kate's happiness level damped slightly. Even though she knew Jack wasn't the type of person to cheat on his girlfriend, she was slightly upset at the fact that it seemed he had indeed lost 'those' feelings for her.

"I don't know Jack. I don't want to intrude, I mean you only just asked Sarah if I could stay with you for a few nights, I don't want to think what she'd say to this." Kate answered.

"I mean, this is kind of a big step isn't it? We've seen each other for the first time in months, and in less than a week you're asking me to move in? Doesn't that seem a little sudden for you." She completed her thoughts, spilling out all her doubts.

Kate was so busy thinking about her response that she missed Jack curse to himself for not remembering to ask Sarah about Kate staying at his house.

"I guess it is kind of sudden, Kate, but it just feels right. I don't know how to explain it." Jack started, "I wouldn't have even thought about asking if it didn't feel like the right thing to do. For both of us…"

Kate took a moment to collect her thoughts. This decision could affect their entire future, as friends, and _hopefully_ a couple.

"OK, Jack." She whispered, "You've convinced me. But you still have to convince me that a certain other woman is all right with it…sadly, I know from personal experience that drifting away from your other half doesn't usually end well." Kate finished cracking a grin and a chuckle, finally finding her voice.

"Kate, trust me. It'll be fine. Sarah was fine with you staying here. She trusts me, and she trusts you. We've made it pretty clear to each other, that we don't think of each other romantically any more, so I don't think it'll be a problem." Jack said, and Kate cringed inwardly at his words.

"Well, are you sure you want me around your house? I'm not exactly the greatest roommate, just ask Claire. I'm kinda messy." Kate asked seriously.

Jack just laughed. "Kate, have you been living in the same house as me for the past few days? The house is the cleanest I've seen it since I got back thanks to you."

"I just don't want you to rush in to this decision, Jack. I mean it's not exactly a small one." Kate replied. "It could affect a great deal of our lives."

"I've been thinking about it since you got here. I mean, I know our relationship hasn't exactly been perfect for the last couple months and I regret not trying harder to stop that, I really do…but I've got loads of space here, a spare bedroom, and like I said, I love having you here. It just feels right." Jack finished.

Kate paused, thinking about her decision. Jack though, couldn't handle the silence, and needed to interject.

"So what d'ya say Kate? Tabula Rasa?" He asked.

Kate smiled, recognizing the last time he'd told her that.

_They had only crashed on the island hours before, and things were still settling down. Jack had hardly stopped working; from playing the doctor, to being the leader, he was constantly busy. But now, Jack was just sitting there peacefully, gazing out into the ocean, still wearing the torn up suit he'd crashed in. Thinking, reflecting. She had wanted Jack to find out about her past from her, and no one else. So she sat down beside him, and, determined to get through the entire story, began to speak._

"_I wanna tell you what I did. Why he was after me." Kate began, and Jack looked at her._

"_I don't wanna know. It doesn't matter, Kate. Who we were… what we did before this…before the crash...It doesn't really…" Jack began, but switched his approach, "Three days ago we all died. We should all be able to start over." _

_A wave of relief swept over Kate, at how forgiving this man could be. "Okay." She said, unable to take her eyes off of him._

"_Ok." He replied, and after sharing a look between them, they sat together for hours, just thinking about what'd be said, and enjoying each other's company._

If Jack had found it in himself to take a risk and forgive her without even knowing what horrible things she'd done, what would she be if she couldn't do the same for him, considering the way things had turned out between them weren't really in his control?

Kate didn't respond for a second, thinking, and Jack was getting extremely nervous. A fear of rejection he hadn't felt since high school was setting in. Suddenly though, her eyes lit up that brilliant emerald green he knew so well, and she walked up to Jack and hugged him tight. "I'd love to, Jack." She whispered into his ear.

Just like that, the fear was gone.

"Great. What d'ya say we go out and celebrate?" Jack suggested, and Kate happily agreed.

481516234248151623424815162342

"Kate, we better get you to bed. I think you had one to many drinks at dinner." Jack warned.

They'd arrived back at the house, and Kate could barely keep herself standing upright.

"What? No way Jack. I feel -hic- fine, let's hang out some more. Hic!" Kate said tipsy.

"Kate, you need to go to bed. Doctor's orders." Jack said a little more sternly, but the playful expression on her face melted away any seriousness he still held.

"Oh, doctor's orders huh? So the meany Dr. Shephard -hic- is gonna make me sleep -hic- just because I had a little fun?"

"Yea, he most definitely is." Dr. Shephard answered with a smile.

"Well, what does Jack say about that?" She asked.

_Was she serious? She really did have too much to drink, _Jack thought to himself. Thinking that he and Dr. Shephard were two separate people was pretty bad, especially considering how well she knew him.

"I'm not sure. Why don't I go ask him?" Jack answered jokingly.

"Why would you have -hic- to ask him? He's you silly!" Kate giggled.

"Oh good, for a minute there, I thought you didn't know that and were going crazy." A relieved Jack said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who had a little to much fun tonight." Kate said, continuing to giggle.

"Well in that case, we both better get to bed." Jack answered.

"OK, but only if Dr. Jack says so." With that, Jack picked Kate up in his arms, and led her up the stairs towards the spare bedroom with Kate's arms grasped around his neck.

"What did you have to drink anyway?" Jack asked to keep her occupied.

"Nooothing…just a few moooojiiiiitoooessss!!" Kate answered gleefully, smiling from ear to ear, her eyes glowing in her playful, drunken stupor.

"Well, remind me to never let you have to many of those again." Jack joked, laying her down in the bed. "Goodnight Kate, if you need anything just yell, I'm right across the hall."

Kate snuggled into the covers and yelled back, "Night Dr. Jack, love you." before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Jack had barely shut the door to Kate's new room when it hit him. Kate had said she loved him. She couldn't have meant it; she hadn't been able to put a coherent sentence together since dinner.

But maybe it was just subconscious for her?

What was he thinking, obviously she didn't love him, or she wouldn't have left him back on the island.

It didn't matter anyway, he was with Sarah now, and he was happy. At least, he thought he was.

Jack figured he'd keep it in the back of his mind, but he'd let it go for now. He was just happy that Kate had accepted his invitation to start over. Tabula Rasa he'd called it. Now _that_ brought back memories.

**A/N: That's it. please review, they are greatly appreciated. even if it's only a few words they're all appreciated. next chapter hopefully up by the end of the weekend.**


	5. Catching Her Up

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, keep them coming. I hope you're all enjoying this fic as much as I am. Here's chapter 5, which is my longest one yet. We're starting to get into the main plot and so alot of things are being set in motion... a couple of flashback's to help explain things as well. I tried to write Sawyer differently in this fic, because in lot of Jate fics I see him written as the asshole. I tried to write him in a different way, because I really like his character, just not with kate. so, enjoy...**

**Chapter 5: Catching Her Up**

"Morning Jack." Kate said happily.

"Hey." Jack replied grumpily, catching Kate's attention.

"Not much of a morning person, huh?" Kate asked amused.

Jack cracked a tired smile, "Not really, after the island I'm more of a 24/7 kinda guy."

Kate laughed. "Yea I bet Jack. So, do you have a surgery today?" She asked sincerely.

"Yea, about an hour from now actually, then I'm going to meet Sarah. We gotta…uh… talk over some things that have happened recently." Jack replied.

"Oh, that sounds fun." Kate said seriously, wondering what they could possibly have to talk about, "I think Claire got back this morning from Charlie's tour so I figured I'd go over there and see her. Catch up ya know? It's been a while since I've seen her."

"OK, I'll probably be back late tonight, so I'll see you then." Jack said with a smile that made his chocolate brown eyes light up.

"Yup, see you then." Kate answered with an equally bright-eyed smile.

"Make sure you say 'hi' to my sister for me." Jack said.

Only five minutes after Jack was out the door and on the way to the hospital, Kate showered and got ready to head to Claire's. They too had some important issues to discuss.

481516234248151623424815162342

"Kate!" Claire screamed as she answered the door.

"Hey Claire, it's been a while hasn't it?" Kate greeted with almost as much enthusiasm, embracing her friend.

"To long Kate, way to long. Come on in, I was just making some coffee." Claire invited.

"That's sounds great, Claire. We have a lot of things to catch up on." Kate said, accepting the invitation.

"We sure do Kate." Claire agreed, turning around to head inside.

Claire lead the way to the kitchen, poured two cups of coffee and the pair immediately began gossiping. They started talking about Charlie's tour with Driveshaft, moved on to doting over Claire's son Aaron before finally reaching the conversation Kate was dreading, yet eager to have at the same time.

"So Kate," Claire began, "How are you and Sawyer doing?"

"Oh…well, uhh…we're kinda not together anymore." Kate said, knowing this would be awkward, and looked at her feet.

"WHAT? Kate, I'm so sorry. I didn't know, I shouldn't have brought it up." Claire said jumping to her feet to apologize, and attempting to embrace her friend.

"No, Claire. It's ok, I'm actually kinda glad you brought it up." Kate answered, slowly looking up from the ground, returning the waiting hug.

"Oh yea? And why's that?" Claire asked skeptically.

"I guess I just need to talk about it, get it all out of my system. Finally get over it, ya know?" Kate answered honestly.

"Yea I guess that's true…" Claire rationalized, "What do you wanna talk about then? How'd it happen?" She continued.

_Kate was sitting on the couch watching TV, although she wasn't really interested in what was on. She had been fired from work that day, and she just wanted to cool down and sleep it off. Suddenly though, a gruff voice from behind her interrupted her thoughts._

"_Kate, we need to talk." Sawyer said blankly, in his unruly southern accent._

"_Since when do you call me Kate?" Kate asked, and then it hit her. "Wait a minute, are you…are you breaking up with me?" _

_Sawyer didn't answer immediately; he just sat down beside her on the couch and gazed at her._

"_Look Kate, I've been thinking a lot lately, and this…this just ain't working. I mean…I love ya; I just think your mind's been…somewhere else lately. I don't know how much more of it I can take." Sawyer explained._

"_What are you talking about Sawyer? I love you." Kate exclaimed, and moved her lips toward his. But Sawyer put one finger on her lips to block her attempt and continued speaking._

"_Look, I'm trying to do what's best for you here. Kate, you may be in love, it just ain't with me." Sawyer finished sadly, giving her a sincere smile. She knew exactly whom he was referring to._

"Oh yea, and who might the lucky guy be?" Claire asked smugly, already knowing the answer.

"This guy I met at work about a week before Sawyer asked me out." Kate joked, cracking a smile for the first time in half an hour.

Claire slapped her friend playfully on the arm, "Kate! Tell me, now I want the truth. I want to hear you say it!"

"Jack." She whispered, so quietly that even Claire, who was sitting right next to her now, could barely hear.

"Oh my god! You're in love with my brother! We're gonna be sisters!" Claire yelled with joy, almost jumping around the kitchen.

Kate had to smile at her friend's antics, "I hate to break it to you Claire, but I don't think so. While you were gone, Jack met this girl. Her name's Sarah, and they've been dating for a while now. It seems like he's in love with her. Every moment I spend with him now, I regret what I did on that stupid island more and more." Kate said, her mood turning from happiness to sadness in a few short moments.

A moment of silence followed, and Kate recalled what had happened that day. It was one of the worst days of her life.

_Kate was sitting, crying, on the beach, just watching the waves crash against the shore. She was so involved in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Jack approach from behind, kissing her neck as he sat down and putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her._

"_Hey, what's wrong? You worried about the rescue?" Jack asked concerned._

"_No…well, yea…it's just Jack, we really need to talk…about us." Kate stammered._

"_I got time, Kate. What's up?" Jack replied concerned._

"_After we leave the island, this…us…needs to end. I can't do it anymore." Kate said, tears flowing down her cheeks._

"_Kate, why? I already told you everything will be fine. I won't let you get put in jail. Everything is going to be fine." Jack said, thinking that this was going to be one of those conversations where she told him she didn't deserve him._

_What he heard next though, shocked him completely._

"_That's not it Jack. You and me. It's not working. I just don't feel the same way about you as you do about me." Kate almost whispered._

_Jack was taken aback. He didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this at all._

_Kate didn't really want him to respond, lying to herself was hard enough. She loved Jack so much, but she knew she was going to get put away on their return to the mainland and she couldn't put Jack through that. She wasn't worth it._

_Kate slowly stood up and began to walk away._

_She turned and looked back and saw a single tear fall from Jack's eye. She wasn't sure if he'd ever talk to her again after this, but she really hoped they could stay friends. It would be easier that way when she was caught._

"_I'm sorry, Jack." She choked out, and walked off down the beach._

"I was so stupid. Jack was the love of my life. I told him I didn't love him and now…I just can't believe I said _that_. Of all the things I could have said. I wish he could have known that wasn't the real reason we broke up. I just didn't want him to try and fix what I broke." Kate spoke almost to herself.

"Kate, it's ok, don't worry. He still loves you, you know that right?" Claire consoled.

"No, Claire it doesn't look that way to me. What makes you think he does? Did he tell you something?" Kate asked honestly, suddenly interested a lot more in what Claire had to say.

"I'm his sister Kate. I just…know. Since when have you been spending so much time with him anyway if he already has a girlfriend?" Claire asked confusedly.

"Hah, well that's a funny story actually." Kate said with a chuckle, feeling better.

"Well honey, I've got nothing but time." Claire laughed.

Kate took a few minutes to explain everything that happened that fateful night about a week ago. She explained how she showed up in the middle of the night crying, and how Jack had made her feel safe and happy, just from his presence. She explained how he'd asked her to move in after he'd found out she'd been fired the same day she broke up with Sawyer. She even explained about the morning after they'd gone out to celebrate their new 'roomie' status, when he'd been really awkward throughout breakfast and never told her why.

"Kate, that's amazing. I was almost ready to pull all of Aaron's old toys out of the room you used to stay in."

"Yea well, as nice as that sounds, I'm pretty settled at Jack's place." Kate said smiling.

"I bet you are, Kate. Can I ask you something though?" Claire said.

"Yea, Claire. Anything." Kate answered.

"Do you still love him?" Claire asked her question.

Kate didn't know what to say, she wasn't really sure if she did. Although, Sawyer must have noticed it in order to break up with her, and Claire seemed convinced, or she wouldn't go through all this trouble. _Was it really that obvious?_, she thought.

"I'll take your silence for a yes then. OK, Kate, I've got an idea." Claire said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"No, Claire. I can't. He _loves_ Sarah. I couldn't do that to him." Kate rejected the idea immediately, knowing exactly what Claire had in mind.

She didn't deserve him after what she did to him. He was happy with Sarah.

"Kate. Doesn't that remind you of something a certain ex-boyfriend said to you a day or two ago? Besides, it's not like we're going to break them up or anything. Just going to see if he still has any feelings left for you, ya know...a little test. " Claire grinned, "If he does, Jack will take care of the break-up all on his own."

Kate sat there shocked, in silence. She didn't know how to react, what to say. But finally, curiosity got the best of her. "OK, tell me." she muttered.

"I'm glad you asked." Claire began, "Here's what your gonna do…"

481516234248151623424815162342

"Hey Sarah." Jack said approaching Sarah in the hospital cafeteria.

"Hi, Jack. So how was your day?" She responded, planting a kiss on his lips as he arrived next to her.

"Great. The surgery was textbook, not a single problem." Jack exclaimed proudly. "It couldn't have gone any better." He added with a smile.

"That's great, honey." Sarah replied, kissing him again. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Right. Well, you remember Kate don't you? My old friend, from the island?" Jack asked, hoping she wouldn't.

"Yea. Why do you ask?" Sarah asked sweetly, a worried look appearing on her face.

"Well, a few nights ago. She broke up with her boyfriend…" Jack began to explain.

"So what am I? F*cking rebound sex? She dumps you without a second thought when you get off that island, and then the minute she walks back into your life you dump me to that same curb and get back together with her?" Sarah interrupted, screaming venomously.

"No, no! It's not like that all. Nothing has changed between us, and it's not going to start changing just because of Kate." Jack had to yell, attempting to calm Sarah down. _Besides, it's not like they would even if I wanted them to, _Jack thought.

"Oh. Ok. I'm…uhh…sorry about that, I was just worried. I don't want to lose you. Ever." Sarah smiled, but Jack noticed the same emotion didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I know Sarah, and I'm not planning on doing that to you either. I just felt like you had the right to know." Jack explained, smiling back.

"Why would I need to know that she broke up with her boyfriend? It doesn't exactly concern me, and it shouldn't concern you." Sarah remarked, giving Jack a stern look as if to say that he was hers.

"Well, that's exactly why I needed to talk to you. She came to my house in the middle of the night. She left her boyfriend's, and her one real friend in LA was away at the time. She didn't have anywhere else to go." Jack said softly.

"So you slept with her because you felt bad!?!? Why the f*ck would you do that Jack!? " Sarah yelled, almost ready to storm out right now.

"No, no, no. Jeez Sarah, I thought you trusted me a little more than that. I just let her have the spare bedroom for the night." Jack said, adding, "and the next few nights after that" under his breath.

"Well, I guess that's fine Jack. It's not as if I can do anything about that now. I'm happy you told me." Sarah began sweetly, "Now that she's got her life sorted out, she can find somewhere else to live." Sarah finished coldly, giving him that look again.

"Not exactly, Sarah. See, about three days after that first night, I found a newspaper in the room she was staying. She'd been circling classified ads to try and find a new job. She hadn't told me because she didn't want me on her case I guess, but she'd been fired the same day she broke up with Sawyer." Jack continued.

"Sawyer?" Sarah laughed.

"What? Oh, that was her boyfriend's name. Kinda a nickname he gave himself on the island. His real name's James." Jack answered.

"Oh. Well, it is a rather silly name, don't you think?" Sarah asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Kate. Sarah didn't like this girl already, and she'd never met even her.

"Yea, I guess. It doesn't matter. What matters is, when I found out she was unemployed. I asked her to move in with me…as a friend…" Jack added quickly, "and she said yes…"

"She's…moving in…with you?" Sarah asked, her tone shifting from incredulity to anger, "Are you kidding me Jack? That woman has some nerve."

"To be fair Sarah, she only agreed after I told her you were fine with it." Jack said, defending Kate.

"But you never talked to me about anything like this." Sarah said confused.

"Which is why we needed to talk just now." Jack said condescendingly, as if that was kind of obvious.

Sarah didn't miss the tone in his voice, but she continued, "So what happens when I say it's not fine and she has to go?" Sarah replied in the same condescending manner.

"Well, I say that it's not up for f*cking debate and you're just going to have to trust me." Jack replied angrily, flashing her an expression that simply said, 'don't even try'.

Sarah sat quietly, almost brooding, for about a minute. Her expression changed from angry, to thoughtful, and finally to accepting when she finally responded.

"OK." Sarah said, kissing him one last time with a little more passion as she got up to leave. "I can trust you on this."

Jack smiled at her and accepted the kiss, but didn't reciprocate with the same passion Sarah showed, just relieved that he had smoothed things over. The last thing he wanted was for Sarah and Kate to be at each other's throats all the time.

Sarah walked away with a smile on her face, but as soon as she had passed through the hospital doors, she muttered to herself with a snarl, "That bitch doesn't know what's gonna hit her. I've worked to hard to come this far and fail."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. please review!!!! im going to hope for 6 reviews again, but ill be posting the next chapter in a few days regardless. please review, let me know what you think about where this is going, and if you have any suggestions id love to hear them.**


	6. The Test

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. They are what motivate me to write, so the more you review the faster I write. keep that in mind :D. **

**After last episode I needed some Jate fluff (way to undermine the last 20 episodes with some crappy retcon, Darlton). I mean seriously...Sawyer broke Kate's heart? Sorry, but if anyone broke Kate's heart, Jack did when he left her and Aaron. Anyway I still have hope for Jate, and I'll stop ranting, next week looks amazing.**

**So, Enjoy! Please review!**

**Chapter 6: The Test**

The next morning, Jack was up early making breakfast before his surgery. He had already brewed a cup of coffee and was putting the finishing touches on a bagel when he heard Kate walking down the stairs.

"Morning, Jack." She said from behind him.

"Morning." He replied lightly, without averting his eyes from the bagel he was preparing on the counter.

"You sound unusually happy, this morning. Anything I should know about?" Kate asked kindly.

"No, it's nothing really. It's just I'm 4 months sober now. Feels good." Jack explained, still focused on his bagel.

"Four months sober, huh? Doesn't that mean tomorrow is your four month anniversary with Sarah?" Kate asked politely, even though she could care less about the blonde woman.

Jack had forgotten about that. He had indeed met Sarah the last night he got extremely drunk. If Kate hadn't mentioned it, he wasn't sure if he'd have remembered at all. Was that a bad thing?

"Yea, that to." Jack laughed. He had finished buttering his bagel and turned around to say something else, but no words came.

Instead, his jaw just dropped.

He was speechless.

Kate was barely wearing any clothes. She was wearing black panties and a lacy black bra, and quite frankly, she looked amazing. He tried to compose himself and stop staring before Kate looked up, but failed miserably.

"Something wrong, Jack?" Kate asked, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"No…no…just uh, well, never mind." Jack stammered, sitting down at the table and planting his gaze firmly on his bagel.

Kate knew he had been checking her out, which meant her plan worked. He still did have some sort of romantic feelings towards her. Kate just wasn't sure if he realized it yet. Most men would have checked her out wearing so little, but the effect it had on Jack- she knew it to well.

He was utterly speechless.

_Well, I got all dressed up…well down…for him. I'm not stopping now. I'll have a little fun with this, _Kate thought.

A few minute passed in silence as Kate sipped her coffee and Jack ate his bagel. Kate had an interview later in the day which her mind probably should have been on, but wasn't. This news was the only thing that mattered right now.

Jack may have been sitting in silence for the past few minutes, but that was only because he couldn't stop thinking about Kate. Even when she was fully clothed he had a hard time keeping his mind off her. But after that moment, there was no chance of thinking about anything else. It was almost unfair. Not that he didn't enjoy it.

"So, Kate. Did I hear you have an interview today?" Jack said nervously, trying to get his mind off of the semi-naked goddess sitting across the table from him.

"Yea, it's later today. Jack, tell me, is there something wrong?" Kate asked, faking a concerned voice.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. Really. So where is it?" Jack answered, changing the subject.

"It's at that restaurant, DeAngelo's, on Wilshire. I'm applying for a hostess position. Jack, you don't sound good. Are you sure you're OK?" Kate said, not letting him move the conversation on.

"Kate, really I'm OK. Just…didn't peg you as one of those girls who…well you know." Jack said, clearly still uncomfortable about all the events of the morning.

"What type of girl, Jack? I'm not really sure what you're saying." Kate said, with a playful glint in her eyes.

"You know…walking around…like…well that." Jack stuttered out, pointing at Kate's lack of attire as he walked over to place his plate in the sink.

"Oh. Well if you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask." Kate said smiling roguishly.

Jack cringed to himself. That was definitely a loaded question. If he asked her to stop, he would basically be telling her he didn't enjoy seeing it and he didn't want to hurt her, and well…saying no would be lying.. If he said no, he would be admitting he _liked_ seeing it. He wasn't sure which was worse in this situation. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Kate. It's your house too. You do whatever you want to. I don't mind, really." Jack answered, satisfied with his evasion of the question.

Kate on the other hand, was hoping for a more definitive answer, and she couldn't hide her slight disappointment at his response, but she recovered quickly.

"OK Jack. I have to go get showered and dressed for my interview. Will you be here when I get out?" Kate asked. She was satisfied with how her 'test' went today, and as far as she could tell there was still hope.

"No, I don't think so. I have some paperwork to finish before the surgery." Jack answered, glad to have an excuse to get out.

If he was still here when she got out of the shower, Jack was pretty sure he'd need one to. A really cold one. After this morning, he didn't think he could handle her in just a towel.

"OK, Jack. I'll see you later. Good luck with the surgery." Kate finished, flashing him the smile she reserved only for him when they were together on the island.

"Bye Kate. Good luck with your interview." Jack said as he headed out the front door to his car. He needed to get out and compose himself.

Kate was grinning for her entire shower, and she was enjoying so much she spent almost 25 minutes in it. Much to her dismay, she eventually had to get out and get dressed for her interview at DeAngelo's.

She dressed quickly into a professional looking blouse and skirt and quickly walked downstairs; halfway down though, a sound made her stop in her tracks. She heard a clatter from the kitchen, followed by a woman's curse.

Kate slowly walked down the stairs to investigate. The woman heard her enter the kitchen and looked up at her, glaring.

"You must be Kate." She said, almost spitting when she pronounced her name.

"Sarah." Kate replied, equally as annoyed at Sarah's presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Just collected a few things from the last time I _spent the night_ here with Jack. I mean most of my stuff is in his _bedroom_, but some of it is down here." Sarah said, attempting to provoke Kate.

"Oh, you and Jack are still together? That's funny, he hasn't mentioned you once since I _moved in_ with him." Kate wasn't letting Sarah win this.

"Look, Kate." Sarah almost spat. "I don't like you moving in with _my _Jack. He's mine. So you better watch out, and keep to yourself."

_If she was angry now, I don't wanna know how angry she'd be if she was here this morning_, Kate thought, chuckling to herself.

"Oh, don't worry Sarah. I have no intention of coming between you and _your _Jack." _Cause when I'm done, there will be no you and Jack, _Kate added to herself. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have a job interview. You'll have to come back some other time to get your things. Preferably when Jack _and_ I are home." Kate finished, holding the door open, gesturing for Sarah to walk outside.

"Just know Kate, that I've got my eyes on you." Sarah said menacingly as she walked out of the house and to her car. "You try anything, and I mean anything, and I'll know about it. I won't be happy."

She continued to walk towards her car, turning around halfway down the drive, and finished, "Trust me, you don't want to see me mad."

Kate could only smile and shake her head, watching as Sarah walked to her car and drove off. _Jack deserved so much better than that bitch_, she thought. She wasn't anywhere near good enough for him, and everybody but Jack knew that.

481516234248151623424815162342

Meanwhile, Jack was in his Black Lexus ES350 on his way to St. Sebastien's. He still wasn't sure what to make of this morning. Was Kate taking advantage of her roommate status? Was she trying to make him jealous? Kate always had been a difficult person to read, and after minutes of thought still had no reason she would pull a stunt like that. Jack quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the one person who might know what was going on.

"Hi, Jack. What's up?" His half-sister answered the phone sweetly.

"Hi, Claire. How was the tour with Driveshaft?" Jack asked to get her talking.

"It was great, even if their music is a bit…well, it's not my cup of tea." Claire said chuckling.

"Haha, yea I bet Claire." Jack answered, laughing as well.

"So how are you and Kate doing? I hope living together isn't posing to many problems?" Claire asked innocently.

Jack couldn't help but think at the way she had asked. Did she know something? He knew Claire had always loved Kate and she'd even told him that Kate was 'the one' for him multiple times. Still though, he couldn't be sure, so Jack decided to play dumb.

"Actually, that's what I'm calling you about..." Jack began, but was interrupted by Claire.

"If you're about to say what I think you're going to say...then don't even think about it. If you break that poor girl's heart one more time I swear I will come over there and beat some sense into you." Claire spoke loudly into the phone, causing Jack to move it slightly away from his ear.

"While I'm flattered that you think of me that way," Jack began sarcastically. "That's not what I'm calling about. What the hell did you think I was gonna do anyway?" Jack asked confused.

"Well, from the way you said it…I thought you were gonna kick her out because you still have feelings for her, but you also have feelings for Sarah. So it kinda puts you in a tempting, but bad, situation."

Jack could only laugh. "Claire, I would never kick Kate out."

"Aha! So you've already given in to the temptation then?" Claire asked hopefully.

"Sorry Claire, no. As much as you'd like me to. I'm as committed to Sarah as ever." Jack answered, not really believing his answer.

"So…you say you like Sarah…you like Kate, your ex-girlfriend, enough to ask her to move in…but you don't find it awkward at all? OK Jack. Whatever you say." Claire said, putting it all together.

"Look Claire, Kate came into the kitchen this morning barely wearing any clothes." Jack blurted out.

Claire could barely contain her amusement. It certainly had affected him like she'd thought. Time to mess with Jack a little; it was just too much fun. "What do you mean barely wearing any clothes?"

"Well, she had a black bra, I think it was lace and some panties on." Jack explained.

"You remembered exactly what she was wearing?! You enjoyed it didn't you?! You liked it! Big brother, you got it bad!" Claire squealed.

"Look, I just wanna know if you had anything to do with this." Jack asked frustratedly, his sister's question not justifying a response.

"Kate's an independent girl Jack, maybe she just likes letting loose every once in a while. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Jack?" Claire offered an explanation.

"Look Claire, I know you. You like messing with me. You sure you didn'thave anything to do with this?" Jack asked sternly.

The fact that Jack had evaded her semi-question did not go unnoticed. But she didn't expect him to do anything else, "No Jack. When I saw her yesterday we just talked and caught up with each other's lives. I'm actually kind of upset you think I'd do that." Claire asked.

Unbeknownst to Jack, she was grinning on the other end of the line.

"OK, Claire. Well, I'm just pulling up into the hospital; I'll talk to you soon. I hear Hurley's having another one of his re-unions in a few weeks. I guess I'll see you and Charlie there." Jack finished.

"Yup, Aaron to." Claire paused, like she was forgetting something. "Oh, Jack. She asked me not to tell you this, but its Kate's birthday on Friday. Get her something nice. If you need help picking something out, just call me. If I were you, I wouldn't give it to her when Sarah's around. Somebody might get a little jealous. "Claire finished with a joke.

"Will do, Claire. Thanks." Jack said, hanging up the phone.

"Bye." Claire responded, hanging up the phone, unable to hide her excitement.

**A/N: So there it is, I hoped you liked it. Please Review!!! It's what motivates me to write. The more reviews I write the faster the next chapter will be up. I'm going to hope that motivates people to review better than setting a number, so just keep that in mind when reading. It only takes a few seconds :D. **

**Next Chapter: Kate's birthday...maybe a little fluff :D**


	7. Her Special Day

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, they keep me writing. The more of them I get quicker I write new chapters, and it only takes a second. Well without any further ado, here is the next chapter: Kate's birthday. I'm really excited for todays episode, and to make up for WHH there's a little Jate fluff at the end of this chapter. Don't get to comfortable though, the tough times aren't over...yet.**

**Chapter 7: Her Special Day**

April 10th. Everyone has one day a year where they can relax, have fun and share the memories with friends. Everybody except Kate.

The only 'special' thing that happened on April 10th was Wayne would try that little bit harder to make her permanently uncomfortable.

If anything, for Kate, April 10th was the worst day of the year. Every year.

It was safe to say, Kate's birthday didn't hold many happy memories.

"Morning, Jack." Kate greeted, as he walked downstairs around noon.

Jack always used his days off from the hospital to catch up on the sleep he should have gotten the nights before.

"Hey, Kate. Good morning." Jack replied happily. The extra sleep had done his mood a world of good.

"Actually, Jack. It's good afternoon. It's 12:15." Kate said, and laughed at the confused expression on his face.

"Sh*t. I told…uhh…Sarah…I'd meet her at that little café on Wilshire. It's actually pretty close to DeAngelo's. You know it?" Jack asked hurriedly.

"Are you talking about Eloise's?" Kate asked, hoping to avoid the topic of work today. Even if she didn't enjoy her birthday, she didn't want to talk about work today.

"Yea, that's the place. Speaking of DeAngelo's, how'd your interview go?" Jack asked politely.

"Oh… great. I got the job, actually, as a hostess. My first day is tomorrow actually. I convinced them that they didn't want me there on my birthday, I might get cranky." Kate joked.

Jack laughed, "That's great Kate. I'm glad things are starting to look up again for you."

"Thank Jack, I couldn't have done it without you." Kate said and smiled.

Jack returned her smile, his eyes lighting up. "Listen I gotta go shower real fast and meet up with Sarah. You're ok here right?" Jack asked Kate.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Just got a few things to sort out from Sawyer's. I'll see you later though right?" She didn't mind spending the majority of the day alone; even it was supposed to be _her _day. It was definitely a lot better than spending it with Wayne.

She just wanted to see Jack for a little bit of it anyway. _It wasn't greedy to want him to spend more time with me than his girlfriend, was it?_

Jack nodded and headed upstairs, to get ready. He felt guilty about leaving Kate alone on her birthday. She thought that he was spending it with Sarah, when in fact he was going to be out searching for a gift for her. That fact gave Jack a little consolation.

Minutes later, Jack was out the door with a wave.

481516234248151623424815162342

"Hello?"

"Hey Claire, I need some serious help here." Jack greeted.

"Haha, I knew you'd call today. Men…did you not understand the reason I told you three days ago? It was so you could buy the gift then and spend today with Kate." Claire scolded him.

"Sorry, work and all that. I really some help picking out this gift. I've been up and down Wilshire and I can't choose anything. Any ideas?" Jack asked desperately.

"Jack, are you telling me you haven't seen one jeweler all day?" Claire asked sarcastically.

"I don't wanna do that yet. It's kinda early, plus it might send the wrong message." Jack explained.

"OK, fair enough. Well, what does she like to do around the house?" Claire asked helpfully.

"All I've seen is that she cleans, organizes, cooks and…", Jack said as he walked past the stores glancing in every direction to find something useful. _Bed, Bath & Beyond, Kay Jewelers, Macy's, Best Buy,_ "listens to music." He finished under his breath.

"OK Claire, I got an idea. Thanks for your help." Jack finished, and ended the call, walking in to the store.

481516234248151623424815162342

Kate had decided to spend her day sorting out the rest of her things that she'd taken from Sawyer's while listening to Jack's iPod. She found that Arcade Fire's album _Funeral_ kept her mind off all the problems she had at the moment. She was still unemployed after failing to get the job at DeAngelo's, would be homeless if it weren't for Jack's good graces and to top it all off had to stand and watch the love of her life fall for another woman.

At one point this morning, Kate was worried Jack might somehow find out she hadn't gotten the job at DeAngelo's and had contemplated telling him to avoid the trouble it would inevitably cause.

But she hadn't; she didn't want anything to ruin today.

Just as "Crown of Love" began blaring through the headphones she noticed Jack had walked through the front door.

He was just staring at her, grinning at her for some unknown reason.

"Have a good day?" He asked sweetly, still smiling.

"It was OK, I guess. Just sorting out the last few things I brought from Sawyer's." Kate replied, returning his smile while she took the headphones out of her ears.

"Sounds fun, nothing _special_ though." Jack said, trying to make a point.

Kate didn't get it.

"Yea, well no one ever said stacking clothes and books was _special_, Jack. I wouldn't even call it fun." Kate answered.

Jack didn't respond at first, just walked over to the table and picked up the iPod. "Arcade Fire, huh? I never would've thought it. My favorite artist." Jack mused, almost to himself.

"Yea, it was strangely…soothing." Kate replied honestly.

"So are you doing anything tonight? Seeing as it's…" Jack began, changing the subject.

"Seeing as it's my what, Jack?" Kate picked up where Jack left off.

"You're birthday. April 10th." Jack answered.

"Oh my god! Claire told you! I told her not to." Kate yelled with a mix of anger and frustration.

"Well somebody had to. Seeing as you weren't going to." Jack said sternly, but smiling. He could never really be angry with Kate.

"Jack. The only reason I didn't tell you is because you've done so much for me already I didn't want you to do anything else. My birthday has never been a really special day for me anyway." Kate explained, recalling those horrible memories.

Jack held up a hand to indicate for her to wait a minute, and then headed over to his briefcase near the door. He took out a small box and returned quickly.

"I'm new to picking out gifts for roommates, and I know I suck at it- I can probably blame having two real friends for that- and this is probably really corny, but it's the thought that counts right?" Jack said smiling, offering the box to her.

Kate was surprised, but extremely grateful to Jack for attempting to make her day a little better.

She quickly unwrapped the gift, her face breaking into a smile when she realized what it is.

It was a bright green, brand new iPod nano.

Jack immediately tried to explain his thoughts behind buying it.

"I uh…saw you with mine a few times and I figured you may want your own, ya know, without my crappy music on it. If you don't like it…" Jack stammered.

"Shut up Jack. I love it." Kate replied joyfully, and kissed Jack on the cheek.

She had wanted to do that for since she arrived. She had just needed a reason.

Jack blushed, but he managed to compose himself again to speak.

"OK, it's your choice. What do you want to do for dinner? It's your birthday." Jack asked.

"No, Jack. You've done more than enough for me already. I'll cook something as soon as I'm done here." Kate answered quickly.

"No way Kate, the only way we're staying in and eating is if I'm cooking." Jack answered back, grinning.

_What am I doing, I can cook pancakes, pancakes, and more pancakes. This is not going to go well,_ Jack thought.

Kate pouted, but eventually gave in. "OK, Jack. Let's see how good you are with those surgeon's hands of yours." She said mischievously.

"OK, let's give you the menu. I can cook pancakes, pancakes, oh and pancakes!" Jack joked.

Kate spent a few seconds with her fist under her chin faking thought.

"I think I'll take the pancakes." She replied laughing.

"I'm on it." Jack replied, heading into the kitchen to wreak havoc on the griddle. He hadn't cooked in a while.

After Jack made a few dud pancakes, he eventually got back into his rhythm and cranked out a few perfect ones.

The pair of them enjoyed a nice, informal meal consisting of pancakes and orange juice. They talked about their day, and Kate just felt like opening up to him. But still, she couldn't bring herself to tell him about her failed interview at DeAngelo's. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin a day that had gone so well.

It had turned out to be one of the best birthday's she'd ever had.

The night wore on quickly though, and soon it was almost midnight.

They were watching TV, although neither was paying any attention to it. They were both more concerned with the person sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

As much as she'd enjoyed the day though, she knew she had to return to the job hunt tomorrow and Jack had an early surgery.

"I think I'm going to sleep. I have my first day at DeAngelo's tomorrow." Kate said, and cringed at the thought of lying to Jack.

"That's great, I better get some sleep then to, surgery tomorrow." Jack agreed.

They walked the stairs together, and they were about to part for the final time that night to their separate rooms, when Jack spoke.

"Hey, Kate." He said, walked over to her.

She was about to respond when she felt his lips press against hers. It was a slow, sweet, gentle kiss. Tender, but somehow passionate at the same time. She was surprised he had kissed her at first, and didn't know how to react, but the second their lips touched she felt a spark of electricity through her body and her heart fluttered.

She felt like she was lifted off the ground. Right now, Jack and Kate were the only two people in the morning. Time had stopped. Her lack of a job didn't matter. It was just Jack and Kate. Kate and Jack. Nothing else mattered.

Kate's tongue flirted around Jack's lips, asking for more, and he instantly obliged, deepening the kiss. _This really is the best birthday ever._

All to soon though, Jack's lips had parted from hers and the moment was over. Kate had to try extremely hard to regain enough composure to speak.

"What was that for?" She asked with a smile, her heart still beating at a hundred miles an hour. If she wasn't careful, she might faint.

"It's your birthday." Jack answered.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please click the button and leave a review, the more reviews the faster you get to see what happens next. It only takes a sec!**

**Next chapter: Kate has an...interesting....night, and Jack finds out Kate's been keeping a secret.**

**I'm in need of a few suggestions for an upcoming chapter. Jack and Kate will be babysitting aaron for the day, what would you like to see them do?**


	8. Dreams Gone Bad

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Here is the next chapter. NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. I've never written one of these types of scenes before, so I'm really not sure how well it turned out. I think it's decent though, but please let me know what you think. That would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Dreams Gone Bad**

"Oh, Jack!" Kate moaned loudly.

Jack's lips brushed against hers for what seemed like the hundredth time, she'd been so lost in this moment that it seemed like the world had stopped.

_He's really doing this; he loves me too. _

Jack's tongue brushed up against her lips, begging for access, and who was Kate to deny him? She instantly allowed him in, and Jack's tongue began exploring her mouth.

_It's been so long, how have I lived so long without him._

After Kate was satisfied that Jack was fully re-acquainted with her, their tongues entwined, playfully dancing with one another.

"I love you." Jack whispered into her ear, as they broke apart for air.

_I love you too, Jack. I love you too._

Jack began trailing kisses down her neck, to her shoulders. Kate's shirt had been wastefully thrown across the room, exposing her bare chest.

_Don't stop Jack. Please don't stop._

It was almost as if Jack could read her thoughts. He continued laying kisses down her chest, quickly stopping at her breasts to re-familiarize himself with them. As he kissed and caressed them, Kate felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling she wanted to feel again, and again.

_Jack, you are…incredible. I've missed you so much._

Once satisfied Kate's breasts were hard enough, he continued downward. As he trailed kisses from her chest to her navel, his hands were working feverishly at her pants.

Another moan escaped from Kate's lips. She hadn't realized until this moment just how much she'd missed Jack.

Jack was finished with her pants' button. His shirt was off now, and he was tugging her pants down past her ankles.

_It's happening, it's really happening._

He was now working his way back up her chest, once again stopping at her breasts.

Kate could only moan again with pleasure. She couldn't contain herself.

He was back to kissing her shoulders, now her neck, and then his lips crashed against hers to seal the deal. Their tongues were entwined, exploring each other like they had so many times before, and then Kate realized it.

This was really going to happen; no more shameless flirting, no more teasing. This was it.

Jack was going to _make love _to her. Not have sex with her, _make love_, and it couldn't feel more right.

Jack parted their lips one last time, to gaze into her beautiful, emerald green eyes almost as if to ask permission before he was inside her.

_I love you, Jack. I love you. I want you. _Kate moaned.

Kate gazed right back at Jack's stunning chocolate eyes.

"I know, Sarah." Jack whispered.

And then she saw it out of the corner of her eye, and what she saw horrified her.

Staring back at her through the mirror on the wall was the small frame, blonde hair and blue eyes of Sarah, Jack's girlfriend.

_No…No! This can't be! Not now!!!_

Kate's moans had turned to screams of pain and agony. She tossed and turned in the bed, trying to escape from Jack's grasp. She needed to get out of here.

Kate was sobbing hysterically now. _How could this happen? What the hell is going on?_

Suddenly, she heard Jack's voice again from behind her.

"Are you OK?" He asked and put his hands on her shoulders, concerned.

"No, stop! Get off me!" Kate screamed back, trying to wriggle free.

_I need to get out of here!_

She felt his grip tighten on her shoulders, and as much as she resisted he wouldn't release.

"Kate, it's going to be OK!" Jack yelled back, staring into her eyes.

"No it's not! Let me go!" Kate yelled, but in vain.

"Kate, open your eyes. You're having a nightmare." Jack said, and she did as told.

Her eyes popped open. Jack was staring down at her, concern etched all over his chocolate eyes. _Oh, those eyes…focus Kate! It wasn't real!_

"Hey. You OK? I heard your screams and…" He began, his voice fading.

"I am now." Kate interrupted him, feeling better than she had only a few seconds ago when her worst nightmares were realized. No, worse, she had lived them.

"Wayne again?" Jack asked moving to wrap his arms around her, and Kate remembered the time she had told him about the dreams she was having on the island.

_Jack awoke with a start when he heard the screaming inside the caves._

_After taking mere moments to wake himself up, he identified the source of the voice within seconds. Kate._

_He immediately ran over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. _

_She was screaming now, extremely loudly, as if she was in a tremendous amount of pain. Whatever, or whoever, was causing her to scream like this, well he knew she'd need to talk about it eventually, whether she wanted to or not. Things like this, they just keep eating at you until they take over completely._

_He began to shake her gently, trying to ease her out of the nightmare. After what seemed like forever, she began to come around._

_She stopped screaming, and her writhing around slowed. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see Jack's face smiling back at her reassuringly. It had all been a nightmare after all._

"_You OK? I heard you're screaming and was worried about you." Jack inquired._

"_I am now." Kate answered, returning his smile._

"_So, looks like I'm not the only one having nightmares, eh?" Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Guess so." Kate replied, smiling weakly._

"_Wanna talk about it?" Jack asked, placing her hands inside his._

_Kate took a deep breath. She had never told anyone about these nightmares she'd been having since she killed Wayne. But finally, she was ready. She had to._

_After a moment's pause to compose herself, she began, "You remember Wayne, right? The guy I...killed?" _

_Jack nodded._

"_Well, he used to hit me, abuse me…and a few times he tried to…to…rape me." She managed to stammer. "And lately, well…he's been back."_

_Jack's heart leapt out for her, and he immediately pulled her tightly into an embrace._

"_It's OK, Kate. I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright. Wayne can't come anywhere near you any more. Even if he could, I wouldn't let him." Jack assured her, and she could tell he meant every word of it._

"_Thank you, Jack. Thank you so much." Kate whispered into his eye, sobbing lightly into his shoulder._

"Yea, something like that." Kate replied, accepting Jack's tight embrace. She didn't like lying to Jack. But what could she say?

'No, Jack, I was dreaming about having sex with you, and then it turned out I was in Sarah's body.' _Yea, that would go really well Kate_.

No, Kate was just grateful for a way out of one horrible, awkward, nightmare.

481516234248151623424815162342

Compared to the events of the morning, the rest of day passed by smoothly. Kate was back to the drawing board, circling the promising classifieds and setting up interviews to finally get herself back on her feet.

For Jack, it was an extremely quiet day at St. Sebastien's. For the first time in what seemed like months, Jack was ahead on his paperwork, and without any surgeries scheduled until next week he was at a loss as for what to do.

He thought about calling Sarah for lunch, and so pulled his phone out.

He typed in Sarah's number; put couldn't bring himself to hit the dial button. He couldn't figure out why, he just didn't want to see her.

Instead, he dialed the numbers '310-410-4223' and hit the dial button. He waited four rings before he heard Kate's message machine. He was slightly disheartened she hadn't picked up, but then he remembered why.

It was her first day at DeAngelo's.

He quickly picked up his keys and wallet, and headed out to the parking lot for the drive down to Wilshire.

481516234248151623424815162342

"What do you mean, there is no Kate Austen here?" Jack asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry sir, there is no one on the staff here by the name of Kate Austen." The hostess replied. "I'm sorry I can't help you any further."

"What do you mean? She's new here…maybe that helps. Today's her first day, she's a hostess as well." Jack tried to explain, but it didn't help.

"Sorry, sir. I'm the only hostess on duty until 6 o'clock tonight. Whoever you're looking for doesn't work here." The hostess, whose name was Amanda, explained.

"She has to, she only told me about the job two days ago. She was so excited. Can't you ask your manager or something about it? I'm sure he'll know what I'm talking about." Jack pleaded.

Amanda agreed and went immediately to get her manager. A few short minutes later, a tall man walked out from the kitchen are in a suit and tie.

"Mr. Shephard" the man said, extending his hand, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting- busy day today. How can I help you?"

Jack took the man's hand and they shook firmly. "Uhh yea, my friend works here. She said her first shift was today, Kate Austen?"

Jack saw the manager's brow furrow as he tried to recall anyone by that name, and then saw his expression change, as he must have recognized the name.

"Oh, yes. Ms. Austen interviewed here a few days ago. Unfortunately though, I wasn't able to offer her a job here because she lacked any experience in the field." The manager explained coolly.

Jack was silent, why had Kate lied to him?

The manager broke the awkward silence, "Are you sure there wasn't some type of mix-up?"

"Yea, there must have been. I'm sorry about that." Jack said, thoroughly embarrassed, as he back out the door.

481516234248151623424815162342

Kate was still going through the classified when she thought she heard a car approaching the house.

She waited in silence, and when she heard nothing, continued with her work.

When the door opened without warning, Kate had to quickly re-fold the paper and managed to make it look like she had just started the daily crossword.

"Oh, hey Jack. I didn't hear your car in the drive." Kate greeted Jack happily.

"Oh, yea. So how was your first day at work?" Jack greeted, and got straight to the point.

_Sh_*_t. I totally forgot about my 'job' at DeAngelo's. _

"It was ok. I just don't think it's for me in the long run. As soon as I can get something else lined up I'm probably going to quit." Kate lied coolly.

"You sure? It seemed like a pretty nice place when I went there today." Jack stated, and that was all he needed to say.

Kate knew her lie was found out, and everything was about to blow up in her face.

"What? You were at DeAngelo's today. How come I didn't see you?" Kate asked, trying to disguise her discomfort.

"Kate, just stop. I even asked the manager about you when I couldn't find you. Why didn't you tell me?" Jack asked frustrated, yet interested.

Kate looked down at her feet, and it seemed like that was becoming a habit these days, "The same reason I didn't tell you the first time- I didn't want you worrying about me." Kate mumbled, defeated.

Hearing her reasoning, all anger and frustration was vanquished from Jack's body. His tone and demeanor immediately softened. He wanted to be angry, but as hard as he tried, he found it impossible.

"Kate. Look at me." He asked, and she looked up. "You can tell me anything. Anything. You need to know that." Jack assured her.

Kate nodded, and whispered, "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's OK, Kate. You just have to trust me. Have you had any luck finding another job?" Jack asked, his practical side shining through.

"Not yet. I've been searching through endless classifieds for the past couple days." Kate explained, "Actually, that iPod you gave me has been a lifesaver." Kate said, and Jack cracked a smile.

Jack thought about it for a second, and then spoke. "Hey look, if you still need a job, I could get you set up at the hospital. I mean…only if you want to…I don't know many people who can survive a car ride with my music. But you're welcome to try."

Kate laughed at Jack's sorry attempt at humor, and then said, "You'd do that for me?"

"Kate, I'd do anything for you. Besides, they own me a lot after all the crap publicity they got from the crash…" Jack said, his voice drifting off, clearly not wanting to explain himself further.

"Are you sure that's OK, Jack? I mean, you see an awful lot of me here. You sure you can take that much more?" Kate said and laughed.

_Kate, I can't see enough of you._

Jack just smiled, "I'll make a few calls and get you set up. Consider it an extra birthday present if you want."

As Jack turned to walk to his office, Kate called out to him, "Jack. That's three presents, you're going to be a tough act to follow."

"Three presents? I've only given you an iPod and now this…." Jack began, "Oh…" he added, recalling their moment last night in the hallway before bed.

_I really hope Kate didn't regret that, because I sure as hell didn't._

_**A/N: Hope the first part of this chapter wasn't to bad. I'd really like to hear what you thought of it (yes I know it was cruel, but they'll get to the real thing eventually). Please review!!!!**_

_**Coming Up: A certain girlfriend causes a lot of trouble at the house**_


	9. Dinner Trouble

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews!! We're getting into the meat of the story now, which (hopefully) means more action in each chapter. I've written everything but the last few chapters so I know where I'm taking the story. Hopefully it's not to lame when it all pans out. Enjoy!**

**9. Dinner Trouble**

"So, this is where you'll be working for now." Jack said, gesturing to an extremely busy area behind the scenes of St. Sebastien's Neurosurgery Wing. "I know it's not exactly interesting, but it's the best I could do on short notice."

"This is great, Jack. Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver." Kate said, a slight smile appearing on her face. _Why was he always apologizing for things that weren't his fault? _

Neither of them spoke for the next few seconds, both just enjoying each other's presence, until a voice behind them interrupted their moment.

"Dr. Shephard? You called and said you needed to see me?"

"Oh, hey Sandra. Yea, I need your help." Jack began, and Sandra nodded for him to continue, throwing him a confused look as she looked over at the woman standing beside him.

"Oh. Right. Sandra, this is Kate. Kate, Sandra." He introduced, and the two women shook each other's hands in a professional greeting.

"Sandra, Kate's the new Administrative Assistant. Since, you know the duties pretty well, I figured you could show her the ropes?" Jack asked hopefully.

Kate's happy expression temporarily disappeared as she realized that Jack wouldn't be with her to explain her new job.

"Yea, I can do that Jack. No problem at all." Sandra answered, smiling.

"Great. So I'll see you for lunch, Kate?" Jack said, hoping she'd accept.

Kate grinned from ear to ear. "Yea, Jack. Definitely."

"Sounds good. I'll come by here around noon, hopefully you won't be to swamped." Jack finished, sending Sandra a look to make sure she wasn't.

"OK, Jack. See you soon." Kate said, waving to Jack as he turned to leave.

Kate checked her watch, 9:05am. Only three hours to go.

As Sandra rambled on about her job requirements, Kate could only thing about one thing- lunch with Jack. Sandra had surely noticed Kate was barely paying attention, but still Sandra continued talking about surgery reports, insurance papers and hospital bills. _Jack was right, _Kate thought, _this really is going to be boring._

After what seemed like an eternity, finally Sandra showed her to a cubicle complete with a stack of papers ready for processing.

The first few papers weren't very interesting, just some insurance paper's that needed filing, but then she came to a surgery report. It was from about six months ago, and the surgeon was none other than Dr. Jack Shephard. She began thumbing the report, suddenly more interested now that it involved Jack, when she saw the emergency contact, Sarah Bowen.

Intrigued, she flipped back up to the top of the report, and read the patient's name.

Evan Green.

What was Sarah's name doing as the emergency contact on a patient? Ex-husband? Ex-boyfriend? It wasn't her brother, that's for sure.

Kate's first instinct was to tell Jack about it, but then again she didn't want to seem eager to blame Sarah for this, because as far as she knew Jack already knew about it.

_This definitely requires more research_, she thought. But her investigation was cut short by Jack's voice.

"Hope you're not too busy." Jack greeted, smiling at her as she quickly turned around.

Kate immediately returned the smile. "No, I was just about to come find you actually. I'm pretty hungry."

"Yea, the hospital does that to ya." He said, placing his hand on the small of her back as he lead to downstairs to the cafeteria.

Kate grabbed a salad on the line, while Jack took a few slices of pizza.

Kate was getting her wallet out, when she heard Jack say from one place in front of her on the line, "I got this, Kate. Don't worry about it."

Kate was silent for a moment, and Jack sensed her unease.

"If you're ok, with it, that is…" He added.

"Uhh, yea, thanks Jack…again." Kate said, smiling slightly embarrassed.

They sat down to eat, and enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. Things had definitely improved between them, and Kate would even go as far to say they were best friends again.

The silence was finally broken by Jack, "So, how was your first day?"

"As good as it could be I guess. Nothing interesting though, just filing papers and all that fun stuff." She replied sarcastically and smiled, a smile that Jack tried to return, but failed.

"Jack, are you OK?" His silence almost begged her to continue, "What's wrong, Jack?"

Still he remained silent, and so in a final attempt to get him to open up, she placed her hands on his and said, "Please, Jack. Talk to me."

Jack took a moment to consider what she said, and opened his mouth to respond. "He died, Kate. A little boy died on my operating table. He died. I couldn't fix him."

Kate responded immediately to comfort him, placing her hands on his, she said "I'm so sorry, Jack. But there's nothing you could have done. Not everyone can be saved, not even by you."

"But Kate, he died. He was nine years old. He had his whole life ahead of him." Jack was still trying to blame himself.

If there was a time when Jack needed Kate, it was now; and she knew that. "Jack, I know you feel like crap because of this. But there's nothing you could have done. You have to realize that. Please, Jack. Listen to me. There's nothing you could have done." Kate pleaded.

Sometimes it amazed Jack how comforting Kate's presence was. Sarah had never been able to comfort him like Kate had done.

"Thanks, Kate. That helped a lot. I don't know what I would've done without you." Jack said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it Jack, that's what friends are for, right?" Kate said, cracking a smile for the second time in as many minutes.

Jack returned her smile this time, "Yea, thanks, Kate."

They finished their lunch in relative silence, and all to soon Kate needed to get back upstairs. She had a lot of work to do, not to mention some private investigating.

"I better go Jack, thanks for lunch.I have a lot of work to do. I know you have a lot of work to do so I'll let you go. Can't get fired on my first day." Kate joked.

"No problem, Kate." Jack said and got up to leave, "You know what, my paperwork can wait. Do you want me to walk you back upstairs?"

Kate smiled and nodded, "I'd like that a lot Jack."

They reached her cubicle after a few minutes of friendly conversation and said their goodbyes.

"OK, I'll see you after your shift, I'll come find you so we can go home." Jack said laughing.

"OK, Jack. See ya."

Jack began to walk away from her cubicle, but then he remembered something important.

"Oh, Kate. I almost forgot to tell you, Sarah's coming over for dinner tonight. She said she really wanted to meet you." Jack said nervously.

_She really wants to meet me? What's she playing at? She already met me, and it didn't exactly go well._

"OK, I can help you cook if you want." Kate said, deciding to play along.

"Kate, you're really are a lifesaver. As you already know I'm not exactly the greatest cook." Jack replied gratefully.

"Yea, sure Jack. I'll see you later." Kate said, smiling as she turned to head back to work.

481516234248151623424815162342

"Ow. Sh*t!" Jack cursed himself as he touched the oven to check on the lasagna.

Kate laughed at Jack's misfortune. "C'mon Jack, you only had to put the lasagna in the oven, and make sure it doesn't burn."

Despite the pain in his hand, Jack couldn't stop himself from chuckling as well. "Yea, and I thought making pancakes was hard."

There light hearted teasing, almost flirting, was interrupted when smoke began to emanate from the oven.

"Crap! Jack, the lasagna's burning!" Kate yelled, noticing the problem first.

"Damnit! Toss me that cloth Kate! Quick!" Jack yelled back.

Kate ran across the kitchen, grabbing and throwing the cloth to Jack in one agile motion.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Jack gasped out as he lifted the tub of lasagna out of the oven and into the sink. "OK, we're good now. I have saved us all." Jack said, with a grin on his face.

"You're such a dork, Jack." Kate teased back, unable to help returning his grin.

"Dork? So, I'm a dork, huh? Jack said playing along, "Look who's talking Ms. …"

Jack stood there, zoned out, apparently trying to think of a time when Kate acted like a dork. The truth was though, he couldn't think of _anything_.

"Can't think of anything can you, Jack?" Kate said, her grin becoming wider.

"Hold on, it'll come to me. Just wait." Jack said, trying to buy himself some time.

"Alright, Jack. I'll wait. But you're not gonna find anything." Kate chided him, putting her hands on her hips, daring him to come up with something.

"Alright, you got me. I got nothin'. I guess I'm the only dork around here." Jack admitted, smiling.

Kate giggled and replied, "Just the way I like you."

"You do, huh?" Jack said in his best seductive voice, walking towards her, puckering up for a kiss jokingly.

Kate was really tempted to take him up on that offer, but if she kissed him again she didn't know what would happen. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop kissing him, and there was also the possibility that Jack would react badly, two situations she really wanted to avoid.

"Why don't you go upstairs Jack, clean yourself up for Sarah, I'll start dinner over. Besides, if you keep going we may not have a kitchen by the time Sarah gets here." Kate suggested, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"What? I don't look good right now?" Jack said with an expression of mock anger, continuing his joking.

"I think you look great, Jack. I just don't know what Sarah will think. She seems to like you all dressed up." Kate explained.

"Alright. You sure you'll be OK, Kate? I already feel like I've dumped this dinner on you without any notice." Jack began, but Kate interrupted him.

"Jack, stop. I'll be fine."

Kate finished the lasagna surprisingly quickly without Jack around to cause trouble. She was just laying it out on the dinner table, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jack said as he walked down the stairs, clean shaven and wearing a suit.

As Jack walked over to the door to let Sarah in, Kate finally took off her apron and headed into the kitchen one last time to grab some wine. If her previous encounter with Sarah was anything to go by, she was going to need it.

Jack and Sarah reached the dinner table about the same time as Kate. For the first time, Jack finally noticed how beautiful she looked.

Sarah looked nice in her black cocktail dress, but Kate…Kate looked radiant.

_She looked great on the island after not showering for almost a month, how could she not look amazing now, _Jack thought.

He shoved these thoughts to the back of his mind, and concentrated again on dinner.

"So, you're Kate. You really are beautiful. Jack has told me so much about you." Sarah replied warmly, but Kate thought it was all fake.

"Oh really? All good things I hope." Kate replied, shocked that Sarah was really pretending they'd never met. _Had he told Sarah he thought I was beautiful? Or was she making that up to?_

"Well, now that you two have met. What do you say we eat? Kate's cooked this lovely meal, I'd hate for it to go to waste." Jack proposed, apparently he was hungry.

"Don't be silly Jack, you helped." Kate said, eager to give him some of the credit.

"Kate, the only thing I did was burn my hand on the stove." Jack replied, laughing.

"OK, that's true. Speaking of which, how's your hand?" Kate asked concerned.

"It's fine, Kate, thanks." Jack replied kindly.

"Great, you'll need both of your hands for what I have planned tonight." Sarah replied coyly, making Kate frown.

"Whoa, Sarah. Please." Jack said, not wanting to make Kate uncomfortable. _Why did I do that? It's not like she's ever given me reason to believe she have feelings for me._

The trio sat down and began to eat what was a truly delicious meal.

"Wow Kate, this lasagna is amazing." Jack complimented.

"Thanks Jack."

"Sarah, what do you think of it?" Jack asked his girlfriend.

"Eh, it's ok. I've had better." Sarah said, apparently not bothering to put up her mask anymore.

Jack hit her lightly, and whispered something that Kate couldn't hear.

"So, Kate. I heard you and Jack were…involved…on the island, but then you broke it off?"

"Sarah, please!" Jack asked, but she didn't listen.

"No, it's ok Jack." Kate said, before turning her attention to Sarah. "Yea, I guess that's true. It just wasn't…right…"

"So Jack wasn't good enough for you?" Sarah said, almost laughing.

"No! No it wasn't that. I really don't know why. I just did it." Kate tried to explain, tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is. How is Jack, the best, most successful surgeon in California, not good enough for you. You're just a fugitive from the middle of nowhere." Sarah seethed.

"SARAH! Stop!" Jack yelled. But the damage had been done.

Kate immediately got up from the table, "I'm sorry Jack, I need some time alone. Uhh…enjoy your dinner." Within seconds, she was halfway up the stairs.

"Kate! Please, wait!" Jack called after her, but she was gone. He quickly turned his attention to Sarah.

"What the hell was that? Why the f*ck would you do that? What has she ever done to you?" Jack yelled, seething.

"Don't worry about her, Jack. She made the mistake of leaving you, now she's ashamed to admit it." Sarah said, trying to calm him down.

"That's none of your business, Sarah. What she did, she did for her reasons, and I don't care what you think of her, cause it won't change the way I do." Jack said, and Sarah's attempts at calming him were failing.

"Let's forget it, Jack. This just means we can cut to the chase of the evening." Sarah said seductively, putting her hands on the breast of his suit jacket attempting to take it off and kiss him, but Jack was having none of it.

"You know what, Sarah. I think it's time for you to leave. I need to go apologize to Kate and talk to her." Jack said angrily.

"Don't get angry over nothing, Ja…" Sarah began.

"I said it's time for you to leave." Jack repeated, and turned around to head upstairs.

481516234248151623424815162342

The words stung more than anything. If only she knew the truth. Kate didn't know how to respond, in truth she couldn't without revealing her feelings for the man that was sitting beside her.

So she did the only thing she knew- she ran.

She ran upstairs and buried her face in the pillow, and after a few seconds of sobbing she grabbed the iPod Jack had given her and tried to calm herself down, tried to stop herself from thinking what Sarah could be doing to Jack right now.

Her fears disappeared only seconds later when she heard footsteps running up the stairs, and she looked up to see Jack's face appear in the doorway.

"Hey" she greeted, the tears still streaming down her face.

"Hey yourself." He greeted back as he walked inside of the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

She took the earbuds out, and sat up slightly on the bed.

"Are you OK? What Sarah said was totally out of line." Jack apologized soulfully.

As much as Kate wanted to agree with Jack and curse Sarah out to make herself feel better, she couldn't. It wasn't her place.

"It's OK Jack, really. I just overreacted. She's only being protective." Kate stammered.

"No, it's not OK Kate. You didn't overreact. What she said was hateful, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you." Jack said.

"It's OK, Jack. Really, you coming up here to apologize is more than enough. You should go back downstairs and enjoy the rest of your night with her." Kate suggested.

"Kate, I kicked her out." Jack said bluntly.

"You did what?" Kate said, confused.

"I kicked her out. No one says anything like that about you under this roof. Ever." Jack stated confidently.

He meant it.

Kate was taken aback. After all she put him through; he still had her back.

"Thanks Jack. That means a lot to me." Kate replied, and then paused for a moment before plucking up the courage to ask, "Jack, will you just sit with me for a bit?"

Jack didn't respond. Instead, he moved to sit down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him. She softly cried into his chest.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Kate was feeling better. Then, Jack spoke. "Hey Kate, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Jack." She responded.

"What do you think of Sarah? I mean I know you've told me like her, but when she got here…you were kinda weird. I know she couldn't tell, but I know you better than that. Has she done anything weird around you?" Jack asked.

Kate cursed herself for allowing her emotions to be read so easily. But, it was Jack; he as right, he did know her extremely well.

But, this was her chance. If she ever wanted a chance to tell Jack how she felt about Sarah, how she felt about him, it was now.

She couldn't do it to Jack, though. What if she ran again? It would break him completely, and this time he may never recover. She loved him, she knew that, but she didn't trust herself.

"Jack. It doesn't matter what I think of Sarah. The only thing that matters is what you think of her." She said softly, but confidently enough, hoping he'd understand what she meant.

Jack got the message. "Thanks for being honest Kate. It means a lot."

Jack had a lot of thinking to do about this. He liked Sarah lot, but Kate and him had a connection, and he couldn't just let that die for what could be a doomed relationship.

They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, and Jack couldn't have been happier with the way dinner turned out.

**A/N: There it is, please review and tell me what you think! **

**Coming Up: Jack and Kate spend the day with Aaron. Here's hoping for a good episode tonight as well!**


	10. Day at the Pier

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the long update time, but I've been sick all weekend and haven't been able to access my computer. Thank you for all the reviews!!! Here is Chapter 10, hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Chapter 10: Day at the Pier**

"C'mon Jack, Aaron and Claire will be here any minute now." Kate yelled out, informing Jack of his half-sister's impending arrival.

By all accounts, it had been a quiet morning. Jack didn't have any surgeries today, but he had told was heading in to St. Sebastien's that afternoon to get ahead on his paperwork. Kate had the day off, but had promised Claire she would babysit Aaron for the day so that she could have some alone time with Charlie.

The Paces' hadn't had a peaceful, romantic day since before DriveShaft's tour a few months ago. Unfortunately for Claire, the tour consisted of constant traveling and a never-ending stream of concerts. As much as she loved Charlie's band, an international tour was just too much.

Moments later, Jack walked down the stairs in jeans and a form-fitting t-shirt, and Kate had to take a second to realize just how good he looked in it.

Lost in Jack's figure, it took her a minute to realize that Jack isn't dressed in his normal work attire: shirt and tie.

"I thought you said you were going in to work, Jack?" Kate asked confused.

"Yea, well, I figured I could take a day off. I don't _need_ to do any paperwork, and I haven't seen Aaron for months. Plus, I like spending time with Aaron…" Jack said, and added, noting Kate's smirk, "and you."

"Smooth, Jack. Real smooth." Kate said as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jack said, as he walked to the front door.

"Jack!" Claire yelled before throwing her arms around her brother an embrace.

Kate had walked over to the door to see the two siblings locked arms, with little Aaron, not wanting to be left out, holding tightly to Jack's right leg.

"Aww…" Kate said to herself, not able to resist a smile.

"Hey little buddy. You ready to have some fun today?" Jack greeted the child, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Yes!!" Aaron yelled jumping up and down on the doorstep.

"Hey Kate, I hope this isn't to much trouble?" Claire asked politely, giving her friend a wave.

"It's no trouble, I love hanging out with Aaron." Kate responded kindly with a smile.

Claire turned her attentions to Jack, and asked in a lower voice, "So, you're stayin' home, huh? Any particular reason you decided to take your first day off in years?" she addressed Jack with a grin, before, turning to Aaron without waiting for Jack's retort, "Be good for Uncle Jack and Auntie Kate, OK baby?"

"Uncle Jack! Auntie Kate!" Aaron said, a huge smile on his face.

"I guess he's all set then" Claire laughed, "Don't get in to much trouble Jack, or there'll be hell to pay." She said softly to Jack.

"I'm sure Kate will keep me in line." Jack chuckled.

"I'll make sure Kate tells me everything." Claire warned him jokingly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jack said sarcastically.

"OK, well I guess I'll see you three tonight then, I'm not really sure when we'll be back. Charlie's says the entire day is one big secret."

"Sounds fun, Claire. We'll be fine here. Enjoy yourself today. God, you had to endure months of Charlie singing, you deserve it. We'll be fine here." Jack assured her.

"Don't be to much trouble, baby. I'll see you later." Claire leaned down to kiss her boy on the cheek.

"Bye, mommy." Aaron said.

"You're sure you're ok with this? I mean…" Claire began, not wanting to ruin Jack's day. If he and Kate were both home, alone, she didn't want to interrupt. She didn't even know Sarah and she still thought Kate was 'the one' for Jack.

"Claire, it'll be fine. Besides, I've got Kate here to keep me company." Jack comforted her.

"Yea, of course you do." Claire said as walked back to the car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack yelled after her.

Claire didn't stop walking, just turned and smiled at him before continuing on her way.

The trio walked back into the living room and Jack turned the TV on for Aaron while he made him some lunch.

When he walked back with the sandwich in hand, Aaron had snuggled up next to Kate on the couch while they watched cartoons.

Jack had to smile at how cute they looked together. Kate really would make a great mother some day.

He put the sandwich on the coffee table in front of them and sat down on the other side of Aaron. "So buddy, what do ya wanna do today?"

Aaron removed himself from Kate's side, sitting up, and tried his best to think of what he wanted to do with Jack and Kate for the day.

"Uhhh…" He began, having trouble thinking of anything.

The room remained silent, both Jack and Kate adoring how Aaron's nose scrunched up as he thought.

Suddenly, as if he'd come up with an idea, Aaron's face lit up, and he said pointing to the window, "Outside!"

"Outside?" Jack asked quizzically. "Ok, we can do that. So, what's it gonna be? Park?"

Aaron shook his head.

"Playground?" He continued, going through the list in his mind.

Again, Aaron shook his head.

"Pool?" He said.

Aaron took a moment to consider this, and then shook his head once more.

"How about the beach, baby?" Kate suggested.

Aaron's face lit up again. "Beach!" He yelled.

"I guess that settles it." Jack laughed, "I know just the place."

481516234248151623424815162342

It hadn't taken long to convince Aaron to go to Santa Monica. Once he'd heard there was an aquarium, a beach _and_ miniature golf, he almost ran straight to the car.

Thirty minutes later and Jack pulled the car into the Santa Monica Pier's parking lot.

"OK, buddy. What do ya wanna do first?" Jack asked the child seated in the car seat in the back.

"Fishes!" Aaron squealed in delight.

Jack turned to Kate, "Aquarium it is then." He said, smiling.

Jack parked the car, and the three of them headed into the aquarium. It was amazing what kind of exotic creatures this particular aquarium held. It definitely wasn't your normal run of the mill aquarium.

Aaron was fascinated by all of it. The first thing he saw were the penguins, and they quickly became the coolest thing in the world. Jack and Kate could only smile at the excitement on the boy's face as he watched the penguins jump and slide into the water.

Next stop, was the sharks.

"Uncle Jack! What they?" Aaron asked, pointing to the tank.

"They're sharks, buddy. Big, scary fish. Cool, huh?" Jack told the boy.

Aaron just nodded, and turned back to watch them swim majestically through the water.

Kate was amazed at how well Aaron and Jack got along, she had always thought Jack would make a great father, she just hadn't realized how great.

Kate's thoughts were interrupted when a woman's voice was heard from behind her.

"You're boy is beautiful." She said, addressing Jack and Kate, "You two look great together."

Kate jaw almost dropped to the floor in surprise. She was speechless, what was she supposed to say? Luckily, Jack spoke up for her.

"Thank you. He's great, isn't he sweetie?" He said, putting his arm around Kate's waist.

Kate was surprised at what he said, but replied, "Yea, definitely, Aaron's amazing."

"Aaron? That's a beautiful name. Well, I better go before my boy's run off again. Enjoy your day." The woman admitted, walking off to find her sons.

Kate watched her leave before saying, "What was that about, Jack?"

"Well, I didn't really wanna tell the whole story. Besides, we do look great together. Even if it's just as friends." Jack admitted, smiling.

As much as his last word's hurt, she had to admit they were the truth. "Yea, I guess we do." She said, returning his smile.

After that awkward incident, the rest of their trip to the aquarium passed by smoothly. They saw seals, all types of colorful fish that had Aaron wide-eyed, and finally back to the penguins. Aaron just couldn't resist seeing them one last time.

As they left the aquarium Jack asked, "OK, buddy. Your choice. You hungry?"

Aaron nodded.

They began to walk towards the food stands, when Aaron suddenly stopped.

Kate asked worriedly, "What's wrong, sweet pea?"

When Aaron didn't speak, she followed his gaze. Her eyes settled on a huge Pirate-themed miniature golf course.

Kate smiled, "Guess the food can wait, huh?"

Aaron just nodded. Kate took his hand, and they began to walk over to the course.

They chose their clubs, and began to make their way to the first hole. Aaron was going to go first, Kate second, and Jack, who was keeping score, would go last.

Aaron took his first shot, and missed horribly. But being the toddler he was, he walked over to his ball, picked it up, then proceeded to drop it in the hole.

"Hole in one!!!" He squealed in delight.

"Good job, buddy." Jack remarked, chuckling. Next it was Kate's turn.

Kate brought the club back and swung, the ball looked like it was headed straight for the hole, but at the last second veered off to the left, missing the whole by a foot.

"You hooked it." Jack said, "Try keeping your left arm straight."

"You givin' me tips?" Kate asked smiling, remembering the last time they'd had this conversation.

Jack blushed, and shrugging his shoulders said, "Kate, I'm a doctor…"

"So you think you can do better?" Kate said, challenging him.

"Kate, anyone can hit a ball. That's not golf." Jack began to explain, just like he had last time.

"Then what's golf?" Kate replied, right on cue.

"Golf…golf is accuracy." Jack explained, his cheeks getting redder.

"Well…why don't we play a few holes and see which one of us is more accurate?" Kate said, clearly enjoying this.

Out of nowhere, from behind Jack, Aaron voice could be heard "Oooooooooohhh!! Uncle Jack in trouble!!!!" He said, clapping his hands together.

Both Jack and Kate laughed. "18 holes, we play for bragging rights." Jack nodded, "Well, what are we waitin' for?"

This time, Kate wasn't going to let anything stop her from winning they're little bet this time.

481516234248151623424815162342

They had slowly made their way through the course. They were now on the 18th hole. They were all level so far, and so this whole would decide who gets the bragging rights.

"Well, you're up, Kate." Jack said, after watching Aaron get his 18th hole in one.

"Lucky me." Kate remarked, dropping her ball.

Kate hit her shot very accurately this time, being careful she didn't hook it. She couldn't have Jack making fun of her again. The ball kept true, and stopped merely inches from the hole.

"Nice." Jack complimented.

"Looks like, you're up." She said, eager to see him try and match her.

Jack took his time setting up this shot, he knew if he lost this game he'd never hear the end of it. When he was satisfied, he brought the club back and swung. It initially looked like a very good shot, but it hit the ramp at the wrong angle and flew off, landing half in a puddle, and half in the sand.

"Wow" Kate remarked smugly. "You really put it in there."

Jack finished out, and Kate, thoroughly satisfied she'd beaten Jack, got her bragging rights.

"Looks like you won buddy. You got…. 18!" Jack said, seeing all the ones on the scorecard.

They ate lunch on the boardwalk before heading down towards the beach; there last stop for the day.

Kate found a spot, which was relatively secluded for Santa Monica in April, and they spread a towel down. As they did so, Aaron kept himself occupied with a bucket and shovel Jack had bought for him on the boardwalk.

He didn't stay busy for long, and soon he was begging to be taken into the water. Kate volunteered, and began to strip down to her bathing suit as Aaron put his shovel away.

As they walked down towards the shoreline, Jack marveled at how good she looked. He knew he shouldn't be having these types of thoughts while he was dating another woman, but he couldn't help it. Kate had always made him weak in the knees, and to be honest he was surprised he hadn't fallen for her again since she had moved in with him.

Jack watched, as Kate carried Aaron into the shallowest part of the water. Letting the remnants of the waves lap up against their legs. Jack even saw one bigger one come in and Kate barely had time to lift up Aaron before it splashed against her, rising up to waist.

"We go deeper?" Aaron asked Kate, gesturing towards the people swimming.

"No, sweet pea, you're a little to young to go all the way out there. Maybe next time." Kate replied, sweetly.

Aaron nodded, "OK, Auntie Kate."

Kate continued to pick up him and put him down as the waves splashed around them, a few of them splashing Kate above the waist, extremely cold against her shocked, dry skin.

After one such wave, Kate put Aaron down and instead of walking back towards the water; he was looking at her in a funny way.

"Aaron, are you OK?" She asked, leaning down towards the child.

"Aaron didn't say anything, but she could now tell he wasn't looking at her, he was looking behind her.

She turned, and saw Jack in just his bathing suit, sneaking up behind her with a finger to his lips so Aaron didn't give him away.

Before Kate had time to react, Jack picked her up over his shoulder and they headed into the water, as Aaron watched on, jumping and laughing in excitement.

"You wouldn't, Jack." Kate screamed in an attempt to keep her hair dry, and herself warm.

To her relief, Jack stopped. "You're right. I wouldn't." He said, turning around slowly.

"Should I, Aaron?" He yelled to his nephew, secretly hoping he'd say yes. But, just in case, he had a play in case he said no.

"No be mean to Auntie Kate!" Aaron yelled back, and Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

Kate laughed softly, "I knew you wouldn't, Jack."

Instead of responding, Jack put his plan into action. He took his next step slightly to far, and lost his balance on purpose, sending both Jack and Kate tumbling into the water.

Jack surfaced first, but he couldn't see Kate.

Immediately worried, he said loudly, "Kate? Kate?"

Out of nowhere, she burst out of the water behind him, jumping on his back, sending them both back into the water.

Aaron fell to the ground laughing at them.

"What was that for, Kate?" Jack asked with a grin on his face.

"Oh, like you don't know." Kate replied, with an equally wide smile.

Jack walked back to the shore, and picked up Aaron, bringing him back to the area where Kate was still standing, where the waves crashed around Jack's waistline.

Even though Aaron was barely in the water, he enjoyed it even more than watching Jack and Kate jump all over each other from the shore.

After a while of lifting Aaron up over the waves, he complained he was cold. Satisfied, they headed back up to their towel to dry off and head home.

They were almost done, packing up their stuff when a photographer showed up behind them.

"Hi, can I interest in you in a souvenir photo?" He asked.

"Oh, no, sorry. We're ok." Jack began to answer, but Aaron interrupted.

"Picture!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

Jack continued, "OK, then. We'll take one."

Aaron held his arms out to Kate, and Kate dually obliged, picking up the child and holding him to her chest so he faced the camera, while Jack put his arm around her waist.

_Snap!_ The picture was taken, and three minutes later they got to see the Polaroid fully developed. Aaron was nestled happily in Kate's neck and Kate had a huge smile on her face, Jack's arm wrapped around her. Jack had one of his signature ear-to-ear grins on and looked happier than he'd seen himself in a while. In truth, he was.

Kate put the picture delicately in her purse and they began the short walk back to the car, followed by the shorter drive back to Los Angeles, stopping only to get Aaron a huge lollipop on the way out.

They arrived home around dinnertime and Jack ordered some pizza, while Kate sat down with Aaron to watch some TV. He was worn out from the day.

Two hours and a lot of cartoons later, they had eaten their pizza and Claire arrived to pick Aaron up.

"So, how'd it go?" Kate asked her friend.

"It was great, I'll have to tell you all about it soon. How was Aaron?" Claire happily replied.

"He was great, Jack and I took him to Santa Monica." Kate explained.

"Ohh, that sounds fun." Claire exclaimed.

"It was, tiring, but fun. I finally got to finish my golf bet with Jack!" Kate yelped.

"Oh, he pull the 'I'm a doctor' line on you, again?" Claire said knowingly.

Kate laughed, "Yea, he did. I showed him though."

"I bet you did, Charlie even says he not very good, and coming from Charlie…that's bad. Let's keep that between you and me though." Claire joked as Aaron came running over with Jack close behind.

"Mommy!" He squealed.

"Hey baby, how was your day?"

"Great, mommy! Wanna do it again!" Aaron yelled smiling.

"Maybe sometime baby, maybe sometime. We've got to go, so say goodbye to Auntie Kate and Uncle Jack!"

The boy walked over to both of them and hugged them, and then waved to them the entire way back to Claire's car.

"Alright, I'm going to bed." Kate said tiredly. "Aaron's a lot of work, and you dunking me into the ocean didn't help either." He said, looking pointedly at Jack.

"Oh, come on, you enjoyed it!" Jack said, grinning mischievously.

"Alright, I'll admit it was pretty fun." Kate replied, chuckling to herself as she walked upstairs.

Jack was feeling pretty tired as well, but he had one thing to do before he went to bed. He went over to the drawer in which he kept his random household supplies and grabbed a small frame.

He slipped the picture from the beach together into it and set it down on the table near the front door. All three of them looked really happy, enjoying each other's company.

To anyone passing by, they really looked like the perfect family.

**A/N: That's it! Hope you liked it. Please Review, it's what keeps me writing. **

**Coming Up: Mark comes for a visit, and makes a move on a certain brunette.**


	11. An Old Friend

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews, please keep them coming!! they keep me writing. here is chapter 11, and as promised Mark is over for dinner and sure to cause some trouble. Enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 11: An Old Friend**

Kate walked in from work and the first thing she saw was that picture from Santa Monica. _Jack must have put it out after I went to sleep last night, _Kate thought. It really was a great picture, all three of them looked happy, even Jack, who must have still been proud of himself for dunking Kate into the ocean.

"Nice picture, huh?" Jack asked from behind her as he walked in the door, admiring the photo.

"Yea, its nice. We all look so…" Kate began, struggling for the right word.

"Happy?" Jack completed for her.

"Yea. Happy." Kate agreed, and smiled.

"Yea, years from now we'll be able to look at this picture and remember what a great day we had with Aaron." Jack remarked.

"We?" Kate asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"What, are you planning on going anywhere sometime soon?"

Kate didn't respond at first, not really sure what to say, "No, but…" She didn't have to know, because Jack helped her out.

"Kate. I'm just kidding with ya. Relax." Jack said putting a hand on her shoulder, and Kate breathed out visibly.

"So what do ya think? Pizza for dinner?" Kate asked hungrily, eager to change the subject.

"Yea, definitely." Jack said, grabbing the phone.

Jack dialed the number, but didn't get the chance to speak to anyone on the line before the doorbell rang. "I'll grab that, think you can order the pizza?" He asked Kate.

"Yea sure Jack, just don't be upset when it doesn't have pepperoni on it." Kate joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack replied, chuckling as he made his way to the door.

Opening the door, he was surprised at who he saw.

"Mark? What the hell are you doing here, man?" Jack asked as he embraced his friend.

"Ran out of food at my apartment, you know how it is." Mark said jokingly, and seeing Jack's face, added, "Just kiddin' dude, I thought you'd know me better than that by now. I haven't seen you in a while. It's like…Uhh… what's her name? ... has taken over your whole life."

"Sarah?" Jack offered.

"That's it! Sarah's your whole life." Mark chuckled.

"Yea, well sorry about that. It's just it's been a while since I had a…semi-successful relationship." Jack said, thinking about his, what he considered, successful relationship with Kate on the island.

"I hear ya dude, I'm in a bit of a dry spell myself." Mark joked.

Jack laughed, "So I take it you're staying for dinner?"

"Damn! I thought you'd never ask." Mark said eagerly, pushing his way inside.

Jack shut the door behind him and followed him into the living room.

"Kate, you'd better add one more pizza to that order, there's someone here I want you to meet." Jack yelled to the kitchen.

Mark hadn't really been paying attention to Jack after seeing the Yankees-Red Sox game on TV, eyes glued to the screen, but hearing Jack yell out to the kitchen got his attention.

"Oh, so I finally get to meet the famous Sarah in person, huh?" Mark said as Kate entered the room.

"No, not Sarah. Mark this is…" Jack began to introduce.

"Hi, I'm Kate." Kate greeted, extending her hand.

"Wow, you certainly know how to pick 'em Jack." Mark began, and added to Jack, "She's beautiful."

Both Kate and Jack's face flushed red, and Mark continued.

"You know the best part about all this new girlfriend stuff is I finally get to tell you what I thought about Sarah from our brief phone conversation that one night she picked up your cell to mark her territory. I still can't believe she said I was a chick. I mean, really?" Mark added joyfully, apparently he wasn't one of Sarah's best fans.

Jack was about to interrupt and let him know he was still with Sarah, well at least until he got the chance to talk to her about what had happened at dinner a few nights ago, but there was no stopping Mark once he started like this.

"I got plenty of things to say about her. But, well there's a lady here, so I'll keep it short and sweet. Sarah was one cold, hard bitch. I did not approve." Mark said, putting his hand up to high-five Jack.

"Yea…Mark, the thing is, Kate's my friend…a really, _really_, good friend. But I'm still dating Sarah." Jack explained awkwardly.

Mark put his hand down slowly, thoroughly embarrassed, and said, "You couldn't have mentioned that, what...20 seconds ago?"

Jack just smiled, "Sorry, I tried. You were pretty eager to throw her to the wolves there."

"Yea…wait, so lemme get this straight. You're dating a hot blonde woman, and you're living with an even hotter brunette? Dude, who are you and what have you done with the 'old' Jack?" Mark joked.

"The 'old' Jack?" Jack repeated, raising an eyebrow at Mark in confusion.

"You know, the Jack that refused to go out, that would work his ass off for days on end. The Jack that couldn't get that girl from the island off his mind despite hundreds of women throwing themselves at him, you know her… Uhh … K…" Mark began, and then it hit him. "Sorry hun, what was your name again?" He asked turning to Kate.

Kate cracked a smile, "Kate. I'm Kate."

"Right…" Mark said, catching the awkward look between the two of them. "That must've be some other crazy spinal surgeon, I know."

"You know another spinal surgeon that was stranded on an island for 100 days?" Kate asked incredulously, not buying his blatant lie.

"Uhh... well…" Mark stuttered, looking for a way out, then heard the doorbell, "Oh look at that, pizza's here. I better go grab it. You two just sit tight." He said extremely quickly, almost sprinting to the doorway.

Mark literally ran out of the room. Leaving Jack and Kate in an awkward, uncomfortable silence for the first time in ages.

"So, couldn't get…that girl…of your mind, huh?" Kate asked mischievously.

"I don't know what he's talking about, honestly. Sometimes I think he's goin' crazy." Jack remarked.

_I'm definitely not done with Mark yet, _Kate thought, _I've got a few more questions for him tonight._

"OK, so we got pizza, one helluva baseball game, and…more awkward moments." Mark said, noting the silence between Jack and Kate, "You know what, Jack. I think I'm gonna grab a beer, I have a feeling I'm gonna need one, or a lot actually."

The trio sat down on the couch, Kate next to Jack and Mark in the armchair to side, enjoying the game. While Jack was a huge Boston Red Sox fan, Mark was a Yankee through and through, and it helped keep their friendship interesting. These games were always interesting nights, and Kate was sure tonight would be no different.

It was the bottom of the seventh, and the Red Sox were winning 7-1, so Jack was in a relaxed mood. Mark on the other hand, almost needed to stop watching.

Then, almost out of the blue, Mark blurted out, "So Kate, what do ya say you and me have dinner sometime?"

"Are you asking me out, Mark?" Kate asked confidently, testing his resolve. Mark was well built, and good-looking, but who was she kidding, he had _nothing_ on Jack.

"I guess I am, Kate. I mean, if that's OK with Jacky boy here." Mark added confidently, turning to his friend.

"Hey, whatever Kate wants is fine by me." Jack said to the pair of them, hiding the pang of jealousy in his heart, then, turning to Kate, added softly, "Maybe it's a good idea. Help you forget about you-know-who."

"I'll think about it, Mark. I mean you're great, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to date again so soon." Kate replied.

"That's all I ask Kate, just mull it over." Mark admitted, slightly despairingly.

The eight innings started with a bang for New York, with 3 straight base hits. The score was now 7-3 Boston, but Kate could tell Jack was getting edgy. It amazed Kate how he was more nervous about a baseball game that he couldn't control than the life-threatening surgeries he performed every day.

"That's my boy, Jeter! Base hit!" Mark yelled in glee.

"C'mon, Pedroia, you gotta throw him out! You're the MVP for god sake!" Jack moaned in response.

"Sorry buddy, the Red Sox are always choking! Here comes Mark Teixeira to drive him home! C'mon!" Mark said, taking a sip of beer.

Teixeira was caught looking for the first strike; then caught swinging for a second. The count was now full, with two outs and Derek Jeter on second base.

"C'mon Daisuke one more strike. We can get a reliever in next inning!" Jack muttered to himself.

"Not a chance, Jacky boy, Teixeira's swinging for the fences here!" Mark yelled in reply, before reaching to take another sip of beer.

After their exchange of verbal banter, the room went quiet. Kate could hear the commentator clearly, "The wind-up, the pitch, GOT HIM SWINGING! Strike three, bottom corner of the plate!"

"Yes!!!" Jack yelled in relief, throwing his arms up in celebration, while Mark on the other hand sat down glumly in the armchair, taking a few more sips of beer.

"So, Mark, tell me more about the 'old' Jack." Kate prompted through the silence, hoping to find out just how much effect she had had on him just a few months ago.

"I could tell you, but it's a kinda long story, and it's getting late. Not sure if I'd be able to get through all the juicy details. I might need another night." Mark replied, dropping a not so subtle hint.

Kate caught what Mark was doing, but before she could respond Jack interrupted.

"Mark, dude, she said she'd let you know. No need to force any ideas into her." Jack said bluntly.

Seeing that Kate finding more about his antics from nine months ago was making him edgy and uncomfortable, Kate had a quick think about Mark's offer.

There was no denying he was a fairly attractive guy, and he looked like he knew a good time, not to mention he had the dirt she wanted on Jack. So she made a snap decision.

"Actually Jack, I was just about to take Mark up on his offer." Kate said sweetly.

Jack fidgeted in his seat on the couch, but only Kate noticed. He immediately regained his calm, collective exterior, "Oh really? You sure? I mean Mark's a bit…well crazy sometimes." He joked to lighten the mood.

"What? Hey, no I'm not." Mark retorted, punching Jack in the arm playfully, then turned to Kate, "I'm not really. He's just kidding. I think."

Kate laughed; the two friends were definitely entertaining.

"OK, Mark. When do you think you'll have enough time to tell me the _whole_ story?" Kate asked, grinning.

Mark's response was instant. "Tomorrow. 8pm. I'll pick you up here."

Kate laughed at Mark's confidence and planning, "OK, Mark. It's a date." She said, and noticed Jack's ever so slight cringe before settling back into the couch to watch the conclusion of the game.

The game, much to Jack's relief and Mark's dismay, finished 8-4 to the Red Sox.

Mark rose to leave. "OK dude, I'll see you soon, thanks for the pizza and... drinks… and Kate, I'll see you tomorrow at 7."

"I thought you said 8?" Kate asked confused.

"Yes, I did. Just testing ya. I'll be looking forward to it." Mark replied with a smile, and left the house to head home.

"I hope you're not driving home, Mark. You had a lot of beer tonight." Jack called after him.

"Wouldn't dream of it dude!" Mark called back without turning around; instead he just held his cell phone above his head indicating he was already calling a cab.

After cleaning up from dinner, Jack and Kate were both ready for bed, as they had work in the morning.

"So, you really like Mark, huh?" Jack asked skeptically, but Kate could swear she heard a bit of jealousy in his voice.

"Yea, I really liked him. Besides, one date can't hurt, right? You said it yourself." Kate reasoned.

"Alright, I just don't want you to get hurt." Jack said, concern etched all over his face.

"That's sweet Jack, but I'll be fine. I dealt with Sawyer for months, I think I can handle Mark." Kate told him.

Jack chuckled to himself. Kate was definitely right about that. Mark was a piece of cake compared to Sawyer. It wasn't even a contest.

"Alright, Kate. I'm going to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a long day." Jack said, as he departed for his bedroom.

"Night, Jack." Kate said as she poured herself a cup of water. Eager to find out if Mark held any clues to Jack's true feelings for her.

"Night, Kate." Jack replied walking toward the stairs. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, but not because of work. He was going to have that talk with Sarah, and if he was completely honest with himself, he didn't think it was going to go well. But then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted it to.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Shorter than the the previous few chapters, but it moves the story along. Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**Next Chapter: Well, it's called **_**Suspicions Confirmed**_**. That's all your getting.**


	12. Suspicions Confirmed

**A/N: I noticed the amount of reviews dropped for this chapter, is there a specific reason for that? Was it generally a not well liked chapter? If that's the case please let me know instead of saying nothing, I can take it I swear :D. Just tell me what you didn't like so I can improve it.**

**That said, here's Chapter 12. Things are beginning to be set in motion, and so hopefully updates will come a little faster, as long as I know you're still enjoying the story. **

**Chapter 12: Suspicions Confirmed**

"You're really not gonna tell me where we going?" Kate asked annoyed.

"Nope, if I did it wouldn't be a surprise." Mark replied, flashing a smile.

"What if I said I don't like surprises?" Kate asked pointedly.

"Then I'd say you're lying." Mark said cleverly.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Kate said, enjoying the banter between them.

"'Cause over half of Jack's very detailed account of your time together involves all the good stuff that came after the surprises." Mark explained.

"Oh, so you're after what comes after this, then?" Kate said with mock indignation.

"No, Kate, all I ask is dinner. We'll see where it goes from there." Mark said, chuckling, as they pulled in to the parking lot at a fancy restaurant. "Here we are. Due Amici."

Mark parked the car; they walked inside and straight to their table courtesy of Mark's reservation for two.

They quickly placed drink and entrée orders and were busy with small talk when Kate finally decided it was time to get down to business.

"So, Mark, you promised you'd tell me more about the 'old' Jack." Kate said.

"I was kinda hoping to avoid that, but I guess I did promise." Mark resigned. "You know he's not gonna be happy about this, right?"

Kate just nodded her head; she couldn't turn back now.

"OK, OK. Where to begin?" He muttered to himself. "It all started about a week after you all returned. The man had basically worked an entire week and I asked him if he wanted to blow off some steam."

Kate nodded for Mark to continue, listening intently.

"He said he had some stuff on his mind, and that things would fix themselves soon. He said that going out drinking and getting laid would be giving up, and he wasn't ready to do that." Mark continued. "Naturally, I didn't have a clue what the hell he was talking about. So he had to fill me in."

Kate nodded, cringing inwardly at how much she hurt Jack. It had never been her intention; she had thought he would lead a better life without her.

"He told me about you and your time together. He told me about the kiss in the jungle, and how it was the best moment of his life. He didn't understand it, but it had just felt so right. It took an entire night, and a lot of beers, but by morning we'd gotten through every story he had."

"All of them? How many stories did he tell you exactly?" Kate asked interested.

"Kate, I felt like I was a fly on Jack's shirt from the moment you two met each other to well…when you left him." Mark explained, "He even told me about the times before you were officially together; how it felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart when he saw you on the monitor with that dude, and when you jumped that other guy's bones the night he asked you for a spoon…"

"Wait. How did he know about Sawyer and me? I didn't exactly make that public knowledge…" Kate asked disbelieving that Jack had known about her revenge sex attempts.

"Jack's always been one of those guys that sees everything, whether he wants to or not. He told me he felt horrible that you went to...Sawyer…that night, and it made it worse to think that he was possibly the reason. I never thought Jack was the type to get jealous, guess I was wrong." Mark admitted, laughing to himself.

"Wow." Kate muttered to herself, "I can't believe it. I didn't know that hurt him so much. I wish he knew how much he was hurting me being with her…it never would have happened." She said softly.

"Yea, I got the entire story. There wasn't one detail missed out. I mean, when two guys talk for 9 hours straight about one woman, it's epic. I mean that kinda thing belongs in the Guinness Book. I know things about you two that I'm pretty sure I don't want to." Mark muttered, chuckling.

Kate remained silent, taking it all in.

"Can I ask you something, Kate?" Mark asked, looking up from his thoughts.

"Sure, Mark." Kate replied, smiling slightly.

"When did you know you were _in love_ with him? Not when you felt the spark, when did you know you were _in love_?" Mark asked, interested to know.

Kate thought about the question for a while. To this day, her time with Jack was all a blur. It had all been so perfect…well, almost.

"The moment Juliet told me that he might die on the operating table. I'm guessing he told you about that?" Kate admitted for the first time after a slight pause.

Mark almost laughed, "Yea. You could say that."

"Just the thought of losing Jack, and my heart almost broke. Then when he tried to tell me something before the surgery, I told him to shut up, because I couldn't admit that I might lose him. I was selfish. If he had died…" Kate voice trailed off, a single tear falling from her eye.

"Kate. You know what told me about that day?" Mark asked.

"That he enjoyed Juliet feeling up and around his insides?" Kate joked through tears, attempting to lighten the somber mood. It no longer felt like a date.

"No," Mark laughed, "He told me the reason he wanted to be awake through the surgery, and the reason he wanted you to be holding the mirror was just in case it all went wrong. You remember when Juliet told you to leave so they could knock him out?"

"Yea." Kate said, reliving it in her head, "It was the scariest moment of my life."

"He was trying to tell you right then. He was trying to tell you he loved you."

"He told you that?" Kate asked incredulously.

"Yea, real macho guy talk, huh? Don't tell anyone that though, I do have somewhat of a reputation to uphold." Mark replied jokingly, but Kate's eyes were elsewhere.

On the blonde woman sitting a few tables over to be precise.

481516234248151623424815162342

Jack had been right. It had been a horrible day, and it was only lunchtime.

He had so much on his mind, and the paperwork piling up on his desk wasn't helping things. All the things that had happened recently had really done a number on him.

He really needed to talk to someone about that damn dinner a few nights ago, and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew exactly whom that person was.

Jack knocked on the open door as he walked in to the room, "Hey."

"Hello, son." Christian replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Can we talk?" Jack asked.

"Why do I get the feeling we're about to have another one of _those _conversations." Christian said, half joking.

"One of what conversations, dad?" Jack asked frustrated and dejected.

"One of the ones where I have to tell you whichever bimbo has got you hooked isn't worth it." Christian replied.

"I'm flattered you think I have such a good taste in women, dad, but yea, this is one of those conversations." Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, judging by the expression on your face, you're not leaving until you get some kind of help, so I suggest you start talking." Christian commanded.

Jack began slowly, but got through the entire story. Not in as much detail as with Mark, but enough.

He told his dad about meeting Sarah for the first time, and then the moment Kate had walked back into his life. He told him about the mixed feelings he had around her. How one part of him wanted to be with Kate, but another felt committed to Sarah.

To his credit, Christian listened intently. Normally by this time he would have sent Jack packing with a snide remark about his social life, or lack of, but not this time.

It was like he could tell how much this decision could impact his life.

"…and then Sarah just…exploded…I mean…what she did to Kate was… evil. No human being should ever have to be treated like that. It just…" Jack continued explaining, but didn't get the chance to finish.

"Jack. I know I haven't really helped you out much in the past, but trust me when I say this. I care about you, I always have. I know I haven't always shown it, but I love you. Normally when you ask for my advice I can see that you don't genuinely care for the people you're involved with, but this time…this time it's different." Christian began.

"That's great dad, but it doesn't help." Jack retorted quickly. Honestly, he didn't know how to react to his father's confession, and so he deflected.

"Let me ask you this Jack, and think carefully before you answer this. Think back to the dinner with Sarah and Kate. Why were you mad?" Christian asked.

Jack didn't understand what his father was getting at, but he listened and thought about an answer. After several moments though, Christian grew impatient, and attempting to guide his son to an answer.

"Jack, were you upset because of the way Sarah acted towards Kate? Or because it was Kate?"

It took Jack only seconds to find an answer.

481516234248151623424815162342

"Jack! Are you home?" Kate asked, running in the door from her date with Mark, "Jack?"

As soon as she had seen Sarah out with another man, she had told Mark their date needed to be cut short. Sensing it was something important, he asked Kate what the problem was.

Kate slyly pointed the blonde at the table out as Sarah, and heard Mark mutter under his breath, "What a bitch."

Realizing the importance of the situation at hand, Mark asked for the bill and they headed for the car for the short drive back to Jack's.

They reached the house, and said their goodbyes. Being the classy man Mark was, he didn't even try to kiss her, just bid farewell and gave her a peck on the cheek. As innocent as it was, Kate couldn't help but wonder if Jack had seen it.

She really hoped he hadn't.

She got out of the passenger side of the car quickly and almost ran into the house.

"I'm in here." Jack's faint reply could barely be heard from the door, but she ran to the source of the voice instantly.

"Jack!" Kate said, panting slightly, "I need to tell you something. But you're not going to like it. I just think I have to…" Kate noticed several beer bottles lying on the table in front of him, and Jack staring expectantly at her. "I saw…Sarah…with…"

"Another man?" Jack asked, looking up from his drink for the first time.

"How'd you know?" Kate asked skeptically, taken aback that he already knew.

"We finally had _that_ talk. She told me _everything._" Jack admitted.

"What do you mean everything?" Kate asked confusedly.

"Sit down. It's a long story." Jack suggested, patting the sofa beside him.

"I stormed into her apartment and told her we needed to break up, mainly because of what she did to you, but also because it felt like we'd been drifting apart...for uhh, other reasons." Jack began, and looked at Kate.

Kate didn't respond, and just continued to listen.

"She asked my why. Maybe she wanted to know if there was someone else. I guess she wanted a way out, a way to feel less guilty about what she did. She must've known the reason, even if I hadn't said it yet." Jack continued, stuttering slightly.

Kate wanted to know the reason he told her, but decided it was best to avoid the subject for now.

Jack didn't wait for a response, and continued. "I told her, and then she told me the entire story. I never meant anything to her. It was all an act. She'd been seeing someone else before me, an old patient of mine, actually. Evan Green."

The name hit Kate like a ton of bricks; it was the same name she'd uncovered on the surgical reports at St. Sebastien's. She cursed herself for not bringing it up sooner; maybe she could have helped Jack.

"Apparently, they didn't have the money to foot the bill, and figured I was her ticket in. It makes sense now, that's why she was so protective of me, why she wanted to hurry into marriage, and why she took an instant dislike to you." Jack said, finally seeing the bigger picture, smiling dejectedly to himself.

Kate just gave him a puzzled look, and Jack clarified. "She felt threatened."

"I'm so sorry, Jack" Kate said, Jack's story bringing a tear to her eye.

"I'm not." Jack said, cracking a smile.

There voices both subsided and for a moment, they just started into each other's eyes, enjoying the company.

"I uhh…found…a file at work that might have had something to do with this. It was the surgery report of that guy's surgery. I saw you as the surgeon and Sarah as the contact, I figured that there was something going on…and I should've warned you sooner. I'm sorry." Kate said guiltily, breaking the silence.

"Kate, don't be. I never would have believed she was capable of doing something like that… until now. I'm just glad I found out about it now, before I made the biggest mistake of my life." Jack finished, relieved to get it out of his system.

"Do you want me to just sit with you?" Kate asked, concerned. "Help you forget about all this?"

"Nah, Kate. I don't wanna ruin the rest of your night. I'm only gonna sit here and feel sorry for myself. You don't need to see that." Jack lied. In truth, he wanted to feel the comfort Kate brought when she was around him, but he couldn't open up again so soon. He still wasn't even sure if Kate held the same feelings as he did, and he couldn't scare her away again, not after she'd just re-entered his life and he'd finally freed himself from what had turned out to be the worst relationship of his life.

"OK, well I think I'm going to go to bed." Kate said, hurt that Jack didn't want to be in her company. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She offered.

"Yea, hopefully." Jack muttered softly.

"Hey, Jack?" Kate said, turning around to face him.

"Why did you tell her you were leaving her?" Kate probed, still interested in what he said to Sarah. "I mean, before she told you about the other guy."

Jack laughed. "I told her, it doesn't matter what my friend's think of my girlfriend, but it sure as hell matters what my girlfriend thinks of my friends."

**A/N: That's it for Chapter 12, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review either way, it only takes a second and it makes me update faster :D Roll on Wednesday.**

**Coming Up: Jack gets some advice from a certain Rock star.**


	13. A Matter of Time

**A/N: WHAT AN EPISODE. Team Jate is back. Can't wait for next week, the promo looks amazing. Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter, I guess Ch11 wasn't my best work. Hopefully I can keep the writing level high. Anyway, here is Chapter 13, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 13: A Matter of Time**

It had been about a week since Sarah had broken up with Jack. In that time, as much as she regretted it, Kate had been on two more dates with Mark. Kate knew that Mark was a great guy; he was attractive, funny and charming, but Kate didn't deserve him. After all, she was just trying to use him as a distraction from Jack- a distraction that wasn't working very well.

The past week Jack and Kate had talked less than usual. After the events of last week, it was probably to be expected. They both were trying to forget what happened the previous night for very different reasons. Jack because he had just found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, and only really using him to the pay bills, and Kate because of the way Jack had reacted to that news.

They had spent one afternoon together at the mall though. They put aside whatever they were feeling the past few days in order to keep each other company. They had walked through a couple clothing stores, and Jack was barely interested, but Kate was enjoying shopping.

It was a beautiful day outside, and so Jack had suggested they take the outside routes through the mall as much as possible, a suggestion Kate was more than happy to suggest.

They were on their way to a café to eat when Kate spied an old dress boutique. "Ohh, Jack. I almost forgot; I need to go in there." She said pointing across the way to the boutique.

Watching Kate shop for a dress to impress Mark with was probably the last thing that Jack wanted to do right now, but he'd suck it up- for her. "OK" He quietly replied.

They walked into the store and Kate took Jack's hand, dragging him around the store, past various racks of clothing- it sometimes amazed Jack that there could be so much variety. "You see anything you like?" She asked.

Jack was surprised by her question, "See anything I like? I thought you were buying for Mark." He said, not able to hide his resentment at uttering his best friend's name instead of his own.

"I am. I just figured you guys know each other so well that you might know what he likes seeing me in." She knew that Jack probably had no idea, but what Jack liked was definitely the next best thing.

"Oh." Jack relied curtly, feeling the awkwardness of the situations rising exponentially and began looking at some of the items Kate picked up. She picked up item after item and Jack looked indifferent to each one.

She finally picked up a dark green, silk dress that reached midway down her thighs. The minute she picked it up and showed it to Jack she saw his eyes light up, and though he hid it quickly, Kate noticed it and made a mental note. "Mark would like that one. He told me he thinks you look great in green." Jack stammered out, and it was clear for anyone to see Jack was embarrassed, and Kate couldn't blame him.

"He told you that, huh? Or is that just what you think?" Kate said, a playful smile appearing on her face. Kate was touched, not really believing Jack.

"No, well yes…. wait, no. Mark told me that. Not that I don't think it looks…never mind." Jack stuttered out, clearly embarrassed.

"So you don't like it?" Kate asked playfully.

"That's not what I said. Of course I do, it's just not my place to say." Jack replied awkwardly.

"So you do think I'd look good in this dress?" Kate asked.

"No…yes…yes you look great." Jack said. _You look amazing in everything you wear._

"Thanks, Jack. We may not be dating, but I _really_ value your opinion on these things." Kate said, heading over to the register to pay.

They paid for the dress and left the store, continuing to head for the café Jack had picked out for lunch. Jack felt the silence was uncomfortable and began to speak.

"Judging by the way your eyes lit up when you saw that dress, I'm guessing it must be pretty special." Jack said, nodding towards the dress.

"Yea, a really special dress, for a really special person." Kate said, and Jack felt even worse than he had when she'd first picked it out.

Here he was next to the woman of his dreams, helping her buy a dress that made Kate look absolutely stunning for her current boyfriend; a man wouldn't even be her boyfriend if he'd grown some stones in the first place.

_It is not going to be fun seeing Kate in that dress before she goes out with Mark, _he thought, before pushing all thoughts of Kate from his mind as they headed out for lunch.

Kate finished her shift right on time at 4pm the next day, but Jack's surgery was presumably running late because he was nowhere to be found, and so she caught a cab home. Jack would call her when he got out of his surgery, and she'd let him know she was already home.

Kate decided to spend her alone-time cooking. It really surprised her how much filing could make a girl hungry. She was just finishing preparing a small snack for herself when the doorbell rang.

"Mark. Hi." Kate greeted shyly.

481516234248151623424815162342

Jack had left the hospital early today. He didn't have a surgery, or paperwork, but he had a lot on his mind- most notably Kate and his feelings for her. It had taken the help of his father of all people to realize that, and now he was presented with an even bigger problem.

What to do about it?

He cared deeply Kate, he was sure of that. In fact he'd never actually gotten over her. His 'fling' with Sarah, as he now referred to it, coupled with Kate's absence in his life had simply subdued those feelings.

The problem was he wasn't sure of Kate's feelings towards him- she was with Mark after all. And as much as he hated to admit it, Mark wasn't the kind of guy a girl dumps easily.

He needed advice, someone to turn to, and he was running out of options.

He could talk to his dad again, but he was pretty sure he'd gotten all the positive response he was going to get from Christian Shephard for the rest of his life.

He couldn't go see Sawyer for obvious reasons. Even if he weren't still bitter about their break-up Jack still doubted he would be thrilled at the idea of him going after Kate.

Sayid and Locke had dropped off the face of the planet, and Hurley…well Hurley was never very good with relationship advice.

In Jack's mind there was only one person left that he could talk to in complete confidence. Mr. Charlie Pace. He just had to find a time when his sister Claire wasn't around or Kate would know about all of it before he had the chance to drive home.

He pulled up to the house, and thankfully Claire's car was missing. Hurriedly parking his Lexus on the street in front of the house, he hurried himself to the door.

"Jack! Bloody hell, I haven't seen you in ages!" Charlie said, hugging his long time friend.

"Hey Charlie. Can we talk?" Jack asked, returning the gesture, but getting to the point.

"Lemme guess, woman trouble?" Charlie ventured, already knowing he was right.

"How'd you know?" Jack asked puzzled as to how Charlie knew.

"Let's face it Jack, if it was anything else, you'd just talk to Kate about it." Charlie replied smugly.

Jack had to admit, Charlie had a point.

"Yea, well... you got me there." Jack admitted, smiling slightly.

"Of course I bloody did. So, what's on your mind?" Charlie asked, "Cause Claire's due home real soon. I'm assuming you don't want her finding out about this little talk?"

Jack laughed, "No. Definitely not. That would not end well."

"Right then, let's get on it with it." Charlie joked, grinning.

"I never thought I'd be here saying this after…after what happened. But I think I'm still in love with Kate." Jack stammered out.

"Bloody hell, can't say I didn't see that coming. And does she feel the same way about you?" Charlie asked sincerely.

"That's my problem, I'm not really sure. I mean right now, she's… with… one of my friends, and I kinda encouraged her to that." Jack explained.

"Old habits die hard, I see. You certainly aren't making it any easier on yourself." Charlie joked.

"What do you mean, old habits?" Jack asked indignantly.

"I've got a list actually. You wouldn't talk to her after she kissed you…you wouldn't…." Charlie began listing.

"How do you know she kissed me?" Jack asked.

"Being the snoop I was back then, I'd always catch her grinning when she thought nobody was looking, and you were the only one who ever made her smile." Charlie explained quickly, "But back to my list. You wouldn't speak to her after she followed you into the jungle. Oh, and you wouldn't even stand near her after whatever happened in Otherville."

"But I had good reason. She slept with Sawyer!" Jack exclaimed, defending himself.

"And she apologized about 100 times. Bloody hell, even I could tell she'd made a mistake." Charlie said, almost scolding Jack.

"Alright, I guess I kinda pushed her away sometimes and in my defense we did get together eventually. But now she's back and I don't know if she's still into me. That's what's been running through my head for about a week now. What do I do, Charlie?"

"Well, this Mark blokes a bit of a bloody problem if ya know what I mean. You could've done without that part." Charlie started muttering, thinking of what to do.

"Yea, I've blamed myself all week, but it didn't help Charlie. Which is why I came here, hoping for something helpful."

"Good bloody decision there, Jack. Pick the one man who's never won anyone's heart." Charlie said.

"You won Claire's, didn't you?." Jack injected.

"Touché, Jack. Right, just gimme a second to think, you've put me on the spot here." Charlie replied, thoughtfully.

After a few moments thought Charlie response came, "You've got to fight for her, Jack."

"What?" Jack asked confused…

"If you love her, you have to go get her. You can't just wait for her to come to you." Charlie explained.

"Well what can I do?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Don't prove it to me, idiot. Prove it to Kate. I've seen enough of those looks, and heard enough of your verbal bloody copulating that I already know." Charlie chided him.

"What the hell am I supposed to do? She's got a boyfriend." Jack asked, almost spitting out the last word.

"Don't you have that hospital party coming up soon? I'm willing to bet Kate doesn't have a date… yet. If you ask soon I bet you can beat Mark to the punch." Charlie suggested.

"What about when Mark asks why I'm taking his girlfriend to the party?" Jack retorted skeptically.

"Just say you asked her when you first got her the job, just so she wouldn't go alone. Trust me, he won't pry any further." Charlie said confidently.

"I dunno, Charlie. It all seems so…risky, I mean the last thing I want to do is push her further away." Jack voiced his concerns.

"Look, Jack. If you love her, you have to fight for her. And trust me, if you fight for her, it's only a matter of time before she realizes she loves you to." Charlie said.

Jack turned to leave and said as he walked out the door, "Thanks a lot Charlie. It means a lot. Listen, I gotta go before Claire gets home, but I'll see you two at the reunion right?"

"Yea, and I better see the _two_ of you there as well." Charlie said smiling, adding "Together!" as Jack walked out the door.

As Jack sped off toward home, Charlie walked to the phone and dialed a number he knew all to well.

"Hey Hurley. You remember our little bet? You better get it ready for me to collect." Charlie said into the phone.

Hurley replied, "DUDE! I don't believe you."

Charlie laughed, "You better believe it. Just you wait and see. The rock god is never wrong about these things." He said sarcastically.

Hurley burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "What, you don't think I'm right?" Charlie asked.

Hurley couldn't stop laughing on the other end of the line, "No…. it's…. it's just… you called yourself… a rock god!!!!" Hurley began to laugh again.

"Bloody hell, Hurley! That's a low blow! I'll have you know we're on the comeback!" Charlie defended himself, but he was laughing as well.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Rock God. Whatever you say. I'll believe it when I see it." Hurley replied, unable to stop his laughter, and hung up the phone.

481516234248151623424815162342

"Mark. Hi." Kate greeted shyly, no matter how many dates she went on with Mark, she just didn't find the same comfort in him as she did in Jack. It was pretty obvious, at least to her.

"Hey, Kate." Mark greeted, sounding confident but really just as nervous.

"So, what brings you here?" Kate asked, trying to mask her true mood.

"Oh, I was just looking for Jack. Is he here? He wasn't at the hospital when I checked. I kinda need to talk to him." Mark asked quickly.

"Uhh, No. Actually, I thought he was still in surgery. I'm not sure where he is." Kate said honestly.

"Oh, well then I guess I better get out of here then." Mark apologized, turning to leave, before having second thoughts.

"Kate. I know our first week, wasn't exactly…well, it wasn't any good because of the whole Blondie thing, but maybe we can keep it goin' steady for a bit?" Mark asked hopefully.

Kate didn't really know what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but she also knew she didn't have any right to expect Jack to fly back to her.

This decision could impact her life for the foreseeable future; it wasn't a decision to be taken lightly.

She could tell Mark she had to break it off, and hope that Jack found his way back to her. But then again, Mark could get jealous and drive Jack away from her.

On the other hand, she could tell Mark she'd like to take it steady, and risk driving Jack away just by virtue of her being with someone else. Again.

After remaining silent for what seemed like hours, she finally reached her decision.

"I'm sorry Mark, but I don't think I can do…this… you know, us… anymore. The past week has been really fun…it's just…." Kate tried to explain, but the words just wouldn't come.

"Kate. I get it. I knew the minute you accepted my offer it was only a matter of time." Mark said knowingly holding his hands up to signal for her to stop.

"Only a matter of time until what, Mark?" Kate asked, cocking an eyebrow towards him as she waited for his answer.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Kate." Mark said, the smallest hint of a smile forming. "I'm not exactly good at reading people, but when it comes to Jack, you're obvious."

Kate just nodded, returning the smile shyly.

Mark paused for a second, and then said, "It was only a matter of time until you realized what you felt…what you_ still feel_ for him."

Kate fell silent, knowing Mark was speaking the truth. "I really am sorry, Mark." Kate stammered.

Mark chuckled out loud. "Kate, from the moment Jack described you, to the moment I met you I knew you two were perfect for one another. I just didn't think I'd be the one to make you realize that."

Kate cracked a smile at the irony.

The very person she'd used to push her feelings for Jack away had made her come to realize how strong they were.

Seeing Kate's smile, Mark knew he'd guessed right. "Like I said, it was only a matter of time." He said as he returned to his car.

**A/N: There it is, hope you enjoyed it. If you liked/loved/hated it, please leave a review. It only takes a few seconds, and it will probably make me want to update faster ;).**

**Coming Up: Going with who you think is someone's girlfriend to a party is kind of awkward, isn't it?**


	14. The Right Moment

**A/N:I'm having serious trouble waiting until Wednesday, that promo was really amazing. It's only like 10 days until the finale and then another long hiatus...I am seriously going to have trouble coping. Here's hoping for some Jate in 5x15 and the finale. I've had enough of this angst lol, they need to start talking again.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. My finals are almost finished with, and so soon you should be more frequent updates until this fic is finished. I have some ideas I'm mulling over for my next fic, and I'll be sure to let you all know when I know where I'm going. With that said, here's Chapter 14. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 14: The Right Moment**

The next day at work had been rough for Jack. No matter how much he debated in his head whether or not to follow Charlie's advice, he still couldn't make up his mind. He'd had a few chances today, namely the ride to the hospital and lunch in the cafeteria, but both times he'd doubted himself at the last second and decided not to say anything.

As easy as work had been today, Jack couldn't recall a single thing he'd done all day- besides think. He was relatively sure he had gotten absolutely nothing done his entire shift, something that had never happened to him previously.

But it was now or never, they were riding home and Mark was sure to stop by later to ask Kate to go with him to the hospital's annual staff awards ceremony. If he didn't ask now, he'd be stuck waiting on the sidelines, prowling the bar, and he didn't want that. And that was assuming he managed to get over the fact that he wasn't there with Kate, which he highly doubted. Jack didn't think his heart would be able to handle it.

Mustering up all the courage he had in him, he turned off _Arcade Fire_ on the car radio and looked over at Kate, who returned his gaze in confusion.

"Why'd you turn off the music, Jack? I love that song." Kate asked.

"Crown of Love? Really? You don't strike me as that type of person…." Jack began, his voice trailing off. _Pull yourself together Jack- ask her!_

"Not what type of person?" Kate asked, raising her eyebrow at him in mock hurt.

"Not the type of person that…." Jack began to explain, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. I was just wondering if you heard about the hospital's annual staff party?" He asked feeling more and more confident as each word left his mouth.

"Yea, Sandra told me about it. Why d'ya ask?" Kate replied.

"I was wondering…if uhh, you're going." Jack stammered out. He felt like a high school student asking a girl to his first dance.

"Uhh, yea I think so." Kate said. She still hadn't told Jack about Mark. To be honest, she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

If he found out the reason they'd broken up, it might lead to him becoming even more distant, and that was the last thing she wanted. The last few weeks had been so perfect, that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Oh ok, never mind then." Jack said curtly.

_If she's going then that means Mark's asked her. I waited too long. It's over. Good job, Jack._

"Are you going, Jack?" Kate asked, ignoring Jack's tone. She may not have wanted to tell Jack about Mark, but she _was _going to try and convince him to ask her.

Jack smiled, "Well, I hadn't decided yet." He said, and stopped, letting the silence envelop them.

There followed an awkward silence, and within seconds Kate turned back on the stereo, and "Creature Fear" by _Bon Iver_ could be heard clearly through the speakers.

_I was full by your count,_

_I was lost but your fool,_

_Was a long visit wrong?_

_Say you are the only,_

Why did this song fit so perfectly with Jack's emotions? He had known on the island that he loved her, and he had thought she felt the same way. He was empty before her, delving into work, but Kate…she made him feel…complete.

_So many foreign worlds,_

_So ready to be full,_

_So ready for us,_

_So ready for us,_

_A creature fear,_

But then she'd told him just how wrong he was- that she didn't love him, and that shattered him. It was the reason that, to this day, he had trouble opening up again. Jack wasn't sure if he could endure that pain again.

_I was teased by your blouse,_

_Spit out by your mouth,_

_I was lulled by your low,_

_Seminary song_

Now Kate's back in his life, and yet again, he's confused. Her actions are telling him one thing, while her words portray another. As the song finished, he asked himself what he was supposed to do?

The next song that came blaring through the silence between them was "Mercy" by _OneRepublic_. What the hell was it with this radio station? It was like someone somewhere really wanted Jack to listen.

_Angel of Mercy, how did you find me?_

_Where did you read my story?_

_Pulled from the papers, desperate and hurting,_

_Seeking a momentary fix._

Jack had been a broken man, consumed by his career before the crash, before Kate. She had been his escape from all that, the first true happiness he'd experienced in years. When they'd parted ways, all that emotion evaporated, and misery resumed. He could only hope it didn't last forever.

_All I wanted to say, all I wanted to do,_

_Is fall apart now,_

_All I wanted feel, I wanted love,_

_It's all my fault now,_

_A tragedy I fear._

Jack got the message loud and clear. Now was a time for confidence, not indifference. He wanted this more than anything, and now it was time to fight for it, not let it go only for it to end in tragedy. Charlie was right.

Jack turned off the stereo and turned to Kate.

Kate looked back at him with the same confused pout she'd given him just minutes earlier when he'd turned off "Crown of Love".

"Well… see I was going to do this really awkward thing where I ask this girl who's already got a boyfriend to the party, but then I found out she was already taken." He said, hoping she'd get the message.

"Is that your way of asking me to the dance, Jack Shephard?" Kate asked, smiling broadly. Apparently she had.

"Well, it was. Pretty lame, huh? But you're already going, so it doesn't really matter does it?" Jack said, defeated.

"I am taken." Kate replied cryptically before muttering to herself, "Hopefully."

"See what I mean? I can't exactly take Mark's girlfriend can I?" Jack said frustrated.

"Well, lucky for you, I'm not going with Mark." Kate said, Jack still not understanding what she was getting at, and that fact made Kate grin.

"Well, I can't think of anybody else from the hospital who could have asked you already, and just so you know, I'm not going to ask why you're not going with Mark. I'll let you two sort that out on your own." Jack reasoned. "You'll tell me about it when, and if, you ever want to."

"I can think of one person." Kate said, laughing because Jack couldn't take the hint.

"Dr. Palmer?" Jack inquired; he really was clueless.

"Eww. No." Kate said squirming in her seat. "He's like 60." She joked.

"Dr. Russo?" Jack asked again.

"No, but you're getting closer. My date's a surgeon too." Kate explained.

"I dunno, Kate. I give up, who are you going with?" Jack asked.

"Well, you'll have to ask me again first. Then I can tell you." Kate said flirtatiously.

"What are you talking about, I just did. What are you playing at?" Jack said honestly.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Kate gave him a dumbfounded look. "I thought a little common sense was a requirement for surgeons?" She joked, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

Then it hit Jack like a ton of bricks, "Oh. You want to go with me…" Jack said, more to himself than Kate.

"Yes, Jack. Jeez, I thought I was going to have to find another date because you might not have figured it out by the time the party started." Kate joked, laughing playfully as she turned the radio back on.

"Good thing I did get it eventually, I was beginning to think I'd need a date. I've been trying to ask you all day, just couldn't find the right moment." Jack said truthfully as they pulled into the driveway to their house.

"It'll be fun, Jack." Kate insisted, and Jack agreed.

"Yea, it'll be fun."

_I'm so lost in you,_

_A tragedy seemed to be over now,_

_A tragedy it seemed to be._

481516234248151623424815162342

"Kate, we really have to. It's supposed to start in 30 minutes." Jack yelled from his place on the couch.

In typical male fashion, it had taken Jack less than thirty minutes to shower and put his suit on, while Kate had been upstairs for the better part of two hours getting ready.

"I'll be right down Jack. Keep your pants on." Kate yelled back.

Jack chuckled to himself, and grabbed the remote. He turned on Sports Center to hopefully catch the highlights of the Red Sox game that was supposed to have finished just a few minutes ago.

Sure enough, within moments the highlights were up- and it wasn't good news.

"Damn A-Rod." Jack groaned as he turned off the TV. He began to sit and wait for Kate to finish getting ready, and his mind drifted to thoughts of how tonight would go.

Would he finally tell Kate how he felt? Would she feel the same way? Would she push him away? Jack hoped he got the chance to find out.

"So, how do I look?" Kate said interrupting Jack's thoughts.

Jack stood up from his position on the couch and turned around to face Kate. "Wow." Was the only word his mouth could muster.

"Wow? Is that it?" Kate asked, smiling.

"Sorry. You look…amazing…hey, isn't that the dress you bought for Mark?" Jack asked, relieved he'd found a way to move the subject from his reaction to Kate's appearance.

"I don't remember buying any dresses for Mark, Jack." Kate insisted.

"No, no. I specifically you remember saying…" Jack began, but didn't get the chance to finish.

"It's a very special dress, for a very special person. Since when does that automatically mean Mark?" Kate added playfully, looping her arm in Jack's. "Now, we going or what?"

Jack pulled his car into the parking lot of the ballroom that was hosting the annual ceremony. It was a beautiful place, laid out perfectly for the night's festivities. It even had ample private spots outside in the event Jack had the courage to admit his feelings to Kate.

Because Christian had helped overseen the planning of the party, Jack was privy to the night's basic schedule. There would be a cocktail hour to begin the night, followed by a buffet style dinner, and finally to end the night, there would be the hospital's annual award ceremony. The hospital gave awards for recognition in research advancements, improved treatments, and extraordinary cases including surgeries and diagnoses.

Jack was determined to find the time to tell Kate how he felt about her tonight; he just needed to find the right moment. He could take her outside, alone and peaceful, and let his feelings loose. He just hoped she would reciprocate them, or it would all have been for nothing.

After some thought, Jack figured his best plan of attack was to find some privacy with Kate during the cocktail hour. If he waited any longer, he feared she might have to much "fun" and not be thinking straight.

The pair of them walked inside, and in the dim light of the ballroom Jack couldn't help but think she looked even more stunning than she had at home. The dark green silk highlighted her eyes, and Jack had never seen anyone look as beautiful.

After taking a moment to long to take in Kate's appearance once again, Jack placed his hand on the small of Kate's back and led her over to the tables. They were headed towards a relatively empty table when Kate heard a voice from behind her.

"Kate!" Sandra yelled, waving her hand in the air. "Over here, I saved seats for you!".

Kate turned around smiling, and Jack whispered, "Looks like you two are getting along pretty well, huh?"

They walked over and took their seats next to Sandra and her boyfriend, and within five minute of incessant gossiping, Jack could tell finding 'the right moment' would be harder than he'd originally thought. It looks like his original plan had just been thrown out of the window.

Jack spent the majority of the night by Kate's side introducing her to various people he knew around the hospital, including the perennially cold Christian Shephard.

To Jack's surprise, Christian seemed generally interested in what Kate had to say, and if he didn't know better he'd venture a guess to say that he approved.

Jack left the pair of them together, alone, for a few minutes when he went to buy them some drinks, but to his relief, when he returned they were still chatting away, enjoying themselves.

After greeting what seemed like the entire hospital staff, Jack decided it was time to make his move.

"Hey, Kate. You want another?" Jack said, pointing towards Kate's drink.

Kate smiled back at him and nodded.

Jack returned seconds later with two drinks in hand and handed one to Kate.

"To friendship." Kate said out of the blue, holding her glass up.

Jack, feeling like his world was tumbling down, awkwardly held up his glass to hers. "Yea… cheers." He replied, downing the entire drink in one go, immediately craving another.

There followed an awkward silence while Kate glanced around the ballroom and Jack reflected on what she'd just said. He was extremely close to giving up.

"Jack, we should probably get back to the table, I think it's almost time for dinner." Kate suggested, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yea, good idea. I'm starving." He smiled weakly following Kate to their seats.

Their table was eventually called to the buffet and they filled their plates.

Kate took the vegetable lasagna and a small side salad, while Jack took the Filet Mignon.

They settled back into their seats and began a conversation throughout dinner. They had touched on various subjects about work and life, when Jack realized he had never found out why Mark wasn't here this evening.

"Kate, if you don't mind me asking, where's Mark tonight?"

"Oh. Well, the truth is we broke up a few days ago, if you could even call what we were doing dating." Kate said stifling a chuckle and she stared down at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I really hoped you guys worked out." Jack lied.

_I wish he knew how much that hurts,_ Kate thought. "Yea, me to." Kate agreed.

"Did he tell you…" Jack began.

"Kate, we're going to get some drinks." Sandra informed her friend, arm wrapped around her boyfriend, "we'll be back for the awards." She said and led him off towards the bar.

"Sorry, Jack. What were you saying?" Kate apologized.

"Oh, just asking if Mark told you why it wasn't working?" Jack asked sincerely. He couldn't see any reason why Kate wasn't good enough for Mark, he couldn't find a reason she wasn't good enough for anyone.

"Not really. Just kinda said it wasn't working." Kate lied, not ready to tell Jack the real reason behind their break-up.

Taking all of this information in, Jack mustered up all his courage.

"Kate, can I tell you something." Jack said.

"Sure, Jack. Anything." Kate replied.

"Alright. Since you got back…" Jack began emotionally, but the moment unfortunately ended abruptly.

"Shush, Jack! The awards are about to start! I think you're going to win something." Kate whispered, putting a finger to his lips.

"Later?" Jack asked quickly.

"Yea, we can talk about it later. Right after the awards." Kate assured him softly, turning her attention towards the stage.

Dr. Christian Shephard has made his way up onto the stage to begin presenting awards. It was a long, drawn out process, with each recipient giving a short speech. The whole ceremony had taken about an hour, and Christian was about ready to wrap it all up.

"Ladies and gents, I have one last award to give out today. It is the State of California's Emerging Surgeon Award." Christian began.

Upon hearing this, Jack shot Kate a look, and she smiled knowingly in return. Apparently her and Christian had gotten along _very_ well when they'd met. Usually Christian enjoyed keeping secrets from everyone.

"It is my honor, to present this years award, to my son, Dr. Jack Shephard." Christian announced, and the ballroom erupted into applause.

Jack didn't know what to do; he'd never been publicly recognized before. He looked at Kate for assistance, and she said, "Go on. Get up there." gesturing towards the stage.

Jack obliged and strode slowly towards the stage, eventually embracing his father and grasping the award.

"Wow." Jack began, "This is really a surprise. I'm not really sure what to say, I mean…I like to be a man of few words, so I guess I'll keep it short. It means a lot to be recognized by other surgeons…jeez, this is harder than my first surgery. But that's a story for another day." Jack continued, laughing to himself. "I guess I'd like to thank everyone at the hospital, my dad, and especially Kate Austen, my best friend. Without you, I don't think I would've gotten through the last few months of my life."

At the words 'best friend', Kate's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't possibly have hoped for anything more, but that's exactly what she wanted. Kate knew she probably didn't deserve it, and for the first time in her life, that bothered her.

Jack walked down from the stage and returned to the table to find Kate waiting for him. They hugged briefly and then both sat down while Christian concluded the ceremony. After a few minutes, the ceremony was officially over and the guests began filing out after saying their many goodbyes.

"So, is it later yet?" Jack asked jokingly.

"Yea, what did you wanna tell me?" Kate replied, interested.

"Let's go outside. Little more private." Jack suggested, taking her hand to guide her outside.

They found a relatively secluded part of the facility, adorned with a small fountain. Kate and Jack both sat down on the rim of it, and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Kate, since you came to my house that one night a few weeks ago, my world got turned upside down. I lost you once on the island, and then…when Sawyer…came along, I lost you again." Jack began nervously.

Kate nodded, silently begging for him to continue.

"When I saw you, I thought, 'I'm not going to lose you again.'" Jack continued.

Kate smiled slightly, "What are you saying, Jack?"

Jack took a moment to compose himself, smiling to himself, then stated, "What I'm trying to say Kate, is…"

"Kate! There you are! Some of the girls are going out for drinks, sort of a ladies night. You wanna come?" Sandra yelled running over to her friend.

Kate didn't immediately respond, instead looking to Jack, almost asking for permission.

Jack nodded solemnly, switching his gaze from Kate's eyes to the stone floor underneath them before downing yet another drink. Apparently what he had to say would have to wait.

The right moment had eluded him once again.

**A/N: That's it for now. I'm sure most of you wanted to see it happen this chapter, but I couldn't resist. Please review, tell what you liked/hated, I can take constructive criticism...it'll only improve my writing.**

**Coming Up: Jack reflects about the night's events and makes a decision, with a little help.**

**Oh, and _EternalConfusion_, I swear you read my mind :).**


	15. If You Try Sometimes

**A/N: WHAT AN EPISODE! There was some good Jate angst, and next week looks amazing. On a technical note, I'm still gettin used to how the document manager works, and since I hit 15 chapters, I've had to delete Chapter 1. If you have any trouble accessing it please let me know and I'll try and fix it. I'm probably missing something, but my minds still racing from the ep. 7 Days and counting.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter 15. I wanted to try and use music in this fic, and I got some good response about my use of it last chapter. Hopefully this chapter isn't a let down. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 15: If You Try Sometimes**

How one night could go from extremely enjoyable, to slightly awkward, to downright depressing in a span of about 15 minutes was lost on Jack. If he hadn't just experienced it, he wouldn't have deemed it possible.

The woman of his dreams had attended the hospital's party with him, his father had given him an extremely rare vote of confidence and everything was perfect. All he had left to check off on the night's agenda was telling Kate how much he still felt for her.

That, unfortunately, is where the night had turned awkward. He'd tried no less than three times to have that conversation with her, and three times he'd been cruelly thwarted. Whether it was by his father, Kate's friend Sandra, or just plain bad timing, Jack rued his luck all the same.

Now, being here, home, all alone was where the depressing part of the night came in. The love of his life was out partying with friends, still not knowing how he felt. She may not be with Mark, but a bar was exactly the place where a gorgeous woman like Kate's dating status could change, all it took was the right guy.

Charlie had told Jack to fight for Kate, and look how that turned out. He'd tried, he really had. He couldn't just blurt it out, which would definitely have the exact opposite affect he was looking for.

It was time to try a new approach, self-pity.

Jack grabbed a bottle of wine from the fridge and headed upstairs. He fully intended on lying on his bed, and instead of celebrating with the wine, he'd drown his sorrows in it. It's not like he had any other option now, he'd run out of time. It looked like this time; it just wasn't possible to get the sole thing in life he wanted, no, needed most.

Jack sorrowfully trudged up the stairs, thinking about what had gone wrong. Despite his mood, he smiled to himself, where should he start?

Well, he could start the night he'd broken up with Sarah. It had felt like the right thing to do, and he rationed it freed him up to act on his feelings for Kate. But then he'd basically rejected her approaches to comfort him. _I'm such an idiot._

He hadn't slept in his bed since that fateful night. He was almost constantly working, just to keep his mind off his personal problems. If he wasn't working he was drinking on the couch feeling more like Dr. Gregory House every day, and if he wasn't drinking on the couch he was sleeping off the surely excessive amount of alcohol in his system.

If there was one positive to come from all this, it was Kate hadn't noticed. He'd made sure to hide it from her. To be honest, ever since he'd told her he didn't want her company she'd seemed pre-occupied as well. She'd go to work like any other day, but when she got home she'd head straight upstairs and wouldn't re-emerge until the next morning. If she had a date with Mark, she'd follow the same routine except he'd see her for about 20 seconds on her way out the door.

The first few nights he was worried thinking she hadn't eaten, but then the third night after her date with Mark he'd heard a sound in the kitchen, putting his mind at ease.

He reached his bedroom door and saw his bed made just like he'd left it. It wasn't perfect, but hey, beds were made for sleeping not showing off weren't they?

He crashed down onto the bed, burying his head face first into the pillow. It was really comfortable for about five seconds, until he felt a lump right where his heart hit the bed sheets.

He momentarily raised himself off the bed and reached his hand underneath the covers to retrieve the offending object.

It was Kate's iPod.

Realizing that an iPod was a perfect form of extra release, he grabbed the ear buds. Music and beer were a perfect combination for Jack to loath himself for all his mistakes and hesitations.

He quickly turned on the iPod and started looking through the playlists. For some reason, he doubted Kate had a playlist called 'Getting Your Depression On', but his eyes glued to another playlist that caught his attention.

He selected the playlist, called _Tabula Rasa,_ and the first song began to play.

He didn't even recognize the song at first, so he let it play while checking the song's name on the screen; it was _Pete Yorn's_ "Lose You".

Jack was just enjoying the music, as it was granting him a peaceful way to let loose, when he started thinking. Why Tabula Rasa? Did that have some deeper meaning?

_I don't need a better thing,_

_I'd settle for less,_

_It's another thing for me,_

_I just have to wander through this world,_

_Alone._

The words struck a chord with Jack. Was Kate reliving their most pivotal moments? Was this how she released after bad days at work? It couldn't be. Kate had said she didn't love him- that was clear as day. This song though, it was almost like she was punishing herself. Did she have a deeper motive behind their break up, maybe she did care for him, but couldn't at the time? Of course, there was the major possibility Jack was clutching at straws. But there was only one way to find out.

Jack pressed the 'next' button, and a very familiar tune came through the headphones. He recognized it before he'd even heard the lyrics; it was unmistakably "Wash Away" by _Joe Purdy_. He'd heard the song on the way home from the air force base when they'd returned home.

_I got troubles oh, but not today,_

_Cause they're gonna wash away,_

_They're gonna wash away._

It didn't take Jack long to figure this song out, because he'd felt the same way when he'd first listened to it. He'd made a lot of mistakes on the island, and he needed to forget them, and move on. He couldn't have prevented Boone from dying, and he couldn't have helped Charlie's untimely demise but he sure was grateful. Now was not the time to dwell on past mistakes, it was a time to move forward.

_And oh, I've been cryin',_

_And oh, I've been cryin',_

_And oh, no more cryin',_

_No, no more cryin' here._

Jack pressed the next button once again and heard a classic. "Fresh Feeling" by _The Eels. _It was one of his personal favorites.

_You don't have a clue,_

_what it is like,_

_to be next to you._

_Try, try to forget,_

_what's in the past,_

_tomorrow is here._

_I make a safe bet,_

_you're gonna get,_

_whatever you need._

From what it looked like to Jack, the songs paralleled Kate's life from the moment she'd left Jack. So, this was Kate's way of punishing herself into starting over. If only she knew that he'd tried to do exactly the same thing.

Tried and failed.

He hesitantly skipped to the next song, and was greeted by _Frightened Rabbit's_ "Keep Yourself Warm". Jack knew that song well enough that he didn't want to listen. He knew the basic premise, and now was not the time to think about Sawyer.

_It takes more than f*cking someone to keep yourself warm._

Yea, that was definitely enough of that song. The last thing Jack wanted to entertain right now was any lingering feelings Kate may have for Sawyer. But if this song was anything to go by, Sawyer was the least of his worries.

The next song on the playlist was "Hanging by a Moment" by _Lifehouse._ Jack wasn't exactly a fan, but he presumed this was going to describe the night she'd showed up at his door. Jack remembered the night vividly, how his mood had gone from depressed to elated in the time it took to realize who was standing in front of him.

_Desperate for changing,_

_Starving for truth,_

_I'm closer to where I started,_

_Chasing after you._

Jack listened intently to the lyrics now, realizing every song in this playlist had a meaning. A small smile appeared on his face when he realized what she actually felt of her time with Sawyer. It wasn't as if she was trying to make him jealous, but she had done the one thing he'd made her promise not to.

She had told herself she wasn't good enough for him. That his life would be better off without her. She couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Next was "Good Man" by _Josh Ritter_. As much as Jack liked the song itself, the title told him exactly what he needed to know, and right now there was much more at stake than enjoyable music.

The playlist was shorter than most, and Jack could tell he was getting near the end. But with every song, he learned more about Kate's deeply hidden emotion.

_Why don't we step outside,_

_And change our view._

_We don't see eye to eye,_

_Sometimes its true._

_Good times will come around,_

_When we follow through._

_I just want to share a smile with a friend like you._

"Good Times" by _Latch Key Kid _came soothingly through the headphones. Apparently, Kate had gotten over her 'Sawyer' phase and now was having some of the best times of her life living with Jack. They'd gotten past that awkward stage that they were bound to go through, and finally they were back to how they started- best friends who shared some sort of deeper connection.

Jack was reaching the end of the playlist now, and next up was _Black Lab's_ "Mine Again". Jack knew the song well, who didn't? But he'd never listened closely enough to find a meaning behind the lyrics.

_There's a place I used to go,_

_there's a world I used to know,_

_there was a light and it was you._

_Every word I say is true,_

_I say -_

_Every day I will wait - till you're mine again._

_I will die every day - till you're mine again._

_There's no words to explain - no beginning and no end._

_I will dream, I will pray - you'll be mine again._

Before this moment, Jack was never really the biggest _Black Lab_ fan. But right now, he'd wager there wasn't a single bigger one in the world. There was still hope. By taking the leap of faith he so desperately wanted, there was light at the end of the tunnel. He didn't face sure rejection; that was joyfully obvious to see.

Jack felt like he was back in his alcoholic days, but this time it was for good reason. When they said you'd experience mood swings, he'd never dreamed it was anything like this. Joy and hope, to embarrassment and depression, and then back again.

As happy as this seeming confirmation made him feel, there was still nothing he could do about it now. They could be at any bar in the city, and, knowing Jack's luck, Kate was bound to meet the perfect man tonight. On the bright side, Jack would live the single life a happy man, if such a thing were possible.

The song suddenly ended, snapping Jack out of his reverie. The next song required no name to him. It was one of the greatest, most well known songs ever written. But right now, to Jack, it was so much more. He ripped the ear buds out, and sprung off the bed.

Jack literally ran down the stairs, barely stopping to grab his keys on the way to his car. If there was a time when his uncommon knowledge of bars in the Los Angeles area would come in handy, it was now.

Meanwhile, back up in Kate's room, the iPod was still playing. As Jack peeled out of his driveway and onto the street, _The Rolling Stones_ played on Kate's iPod.

_You can't always get what you want,_

_But if you try sometimes you might find,_

_You get what you need._

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review on your way out, even its only a few words. We're drawing closer to the end of this fic, and so hopefully updates will come more frequently now that summer has arrived.**


	16. Late Night Rendezvous II

**A/N: Wow, I'm really sorry for the long update time. Work hit me really hard this past week. Thank you for all the reviews for last chapter. I really appreciate them. Here is Chapter 16 and just so you know...there is Jate in this one :D, so don't be alarmed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Late Night Rendezvous II**

Jack had tried every bar he knew of in the Los Angeles City limits, and as much as he hated to admit it, that was quite a few. Despite that, Kate was nowhere to be found, no matter how much he wanted to and needed to find her.

Jack had began his search three hours ago and he hadn't looked back since. _I owe _the Rolling Stones _a _'thank you' letter_, _he thought wryly, cracking a smile for the first time in what seemed like hours.

It was ironic how the gift Jack had bought her to show that he could try and just be friends had been the very item that had provided Jack access into what he believed were Kate's true thoughts and feelings, and Jack couldn't be happier.

But now, he was out of ideas. He didn't know where to go, he hadn't been with Kate long enough to know which sections of the city she enjoyed, which she avoided. To be honest, he couldn't think of anyone who would.

_Well, there was one person, and I could- no, I can't. I can't,_ Jack thought.

He was on Wilshire Boulevard and he was fast approaching the turn he'd need to take, but his mind was still jumping between decisions. Not for the first time in recent memory, Jack couldn't make up his mind.

If he went, it was sure to be a painstaking conversation full of backhanded quips and snide remarks, but was the reward worth it? If he didn't go, he'd most likely end up driving in the circles around the city until the sun rose in the morning.

He had about 25 yards to make the turn, and his window was closing fast.

In a split second decision, Jack made his choice. He veered across two lanes of traffic to make the turn, drawing a cacophony of car horns in the process. He completed the turn unscathed thankfully, and pressed slightly harder on the accelerator. The quicker he arrived, the quicker he'd be out, and the quicker he'd find Kate.

What happened from there though, was anyone's guess.

481516234248151623424815162342

"What's a lovely lady like yourself sitting alone at the bar for?" A brown-haired, blue-eyed man said as he approached Kate at the bar.

Kate turned slowly and appraised the man, quickly taking in his features. Well-built, like Jack, brown hair, like Jack, but gazing at the man's face, there was one feature she truly missed.

She missed his soulful, chocolate-brown eyes.

Kate had known for some time now that she had never gotten over Jack. She had her reasons for telling him it was over on the island, and she'd regretted them every day since. If Kate were truly honest with herself, she'd admit that she was head over heels for the good doctor. The problem was, Kate couldn't bring herself to tell _him_ yet.

"I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend." Kate lied smugly, doing whatever it took to fend off the man's advances. He wasn't the first tonight, but she hoped he'd be the last.

The man seemed taken aback by her response. He muttered what sounded like, "He's one lucky man.", as he sauntered off.

Kate smiled sadly. _I wish you were right, _she thought_._

"Did I hear you say boyfriend?" Sandra asked rejoining her from bathroom. "You're dating someone? You never told me! Spill!" She yelped.

"Not really dating anyone. Just taken." Kate admitted to herself, so softly Sandra could barely hear her in the crowded bar.

"Jack, huh?"

Kate's looked up quickly, obviously surprised. "Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, I think everyone in the hospital knows you two are into each other. Except the two of you of course." Sandra replied, smiling while she put a supportive arm around her friend.

"I don't know what to do, though. We've been living together pretty nicely and I don't wanna change that. Jack's my best friend, and I don't want to lose that. But at the same time, I want more with him." Kate said dejectedly. "I mean, my mom always told me that if it ain't broke, then don't fix it. Great advice that was…"

Sandra laughed at her friends response, "Kate, honey, I've worked at that hospital since before Jack got there. I've never seen him wearing as big a smile as the day you came in around his arm. Trust me, I know what makes the Shephard's tick, and that man is into you."

Kate nodded, a wide smile beginning to form on her face.

"Now, I'm going to meet up with the girls over there, because there's plenty of guys around here they'd like to get to know a little better and they're gonna need some help, if ya know what I mean." Sandra said, nudging Kate in the side suggestively, "But you're not coming 'cause you're already taken, as you put it. So take this cash and get yourself a ride home. I think you can figure out what to do from there." Sandra said grinning as she placed a few dollars in Kate's hand before departing for the table.

481516234248151623424815162342

_Knock. Knock._

Jack had reached the apartment in record time. He'd only been once before, a few days after they'd been rescued, but for some reason he'd always had a good sense of direction. If he went somewhere once, he wasn't likely to forget about it.

Jack was beginning to think no one was home when he heard a combination of groaning and swearing from inside, progressively growing louder as the voice neared the door.

Jack distinctly heard, "This better be good," As the door swung open, and Jack was face to face with one man he never thought he'd want to see again.

"Doc? What the hell do you want?" Sawyer asked, just as surprised as Jack was.

"Hey Sawyer." Jack replied, realizing how awkward the situation was.

"Well, I ain't gonna start guessing, what d'ya want?" Sawyer asked, annoyed he was woken at 4:30 in the morning.

"Oh right. Can we talk?" Jack asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Doc, you know I ain't one for talking, an Freckles ain't here anymore so I doubt you'll find anyone who cares much about your problems here. There's a reason we don't go out for drinks every Friday night." Sawyer snarled.

"It's important, Sawyer." Jack stated bluntly.

"Well, in that case, come on in." Sawyer stated sarcastically, obviously still upset at the hour he was awake.

They walked in to the modest apartment and Sawyer gestured for Jack to sit down in an armchair. Jack did so, and Sawyer went over to the fridge to grab a few beers, returning seconds later.

"So what the hell's so important you woke me up at the crack of dawn?" Sawyer said handing Jack a beer, and, looking out the window added, "literally."

Jack accepted the beer and took a few seconds to compose himself, because what he was about to say would be hard to say to anyone, let alone to Sawyer.

Sawyer must have sensed Jack's hesitance, because he answered his own question. "It's about Freckles ain't it?"

Jack was momentarily surprised at how quickly Sawyer had figured things out. He opened his mouth to respond, but Sawyer was to quick for him again.

"Lemme guess, she's been acting weird around you. You obviously still got feelings for her, and you can't figure out if she feels the same way 'bout you. That about it, doc?" Sawyer said, smiling with satisfaction at Jack's dumbfounded stare.

Jack just nodded. _How could Sawyer possibly know all that?_

"Yea, didn't think I knew all that did you? Truth is, I know way more than you think I do." He said, and seeing Jack's expression change from confusion to astonishment added, "Yea, you may have been to Pukhet, doc, but I've been to Tallahassee. Nothin' gets by me."

Finally, Jack's mouth found the will to speak, "What are you talking about?"

"Quick question for ya Jack-o, do you know why me and Freckles ended things?" Sawyer asked, obviously enjoying the current edge he held over Jack.

"She just told me you kinda grew apart, you weren't really connecting anymore. She didn't really wanna talk about it that night, and I didn't' wanna upset her." Jack explained, clearly not sure as to the relevance.

Still wondering why'd he decided to help Jack out, Sawyer let out a long, hard laugh. "That's what she told ya, is it?"

"Yea, why is that so funny?" Jack asked still wondering where this was going.

"It's funny, because it couldn't be farther from the truth." Sawyer explained, letting it sink in.

"But wait, if that's not true, then why…" Jack began to ask, but Sawyer broke him off.

"I told Freckles it wasn't working, but not because we were growing apart or anything. Well, _we_ weren't anyway. I told her that it wasn't working, cause she was still in love with the island's hero doctor." Sawyer explained, and saw Jack's jaw drop.

"Was that…true?"

"Hell, she packed her bags and left that night, didn't she?" Sawyer answered sarcastically. "Something musta struck a chord."

"Wow. I really need to talk to her. You wouldn't happen to know what bars she hangs out at? I tried calling her, but she didn't pick up her phone." Jack asked hopefully.

"Maybe she just don't wanna talk to you?" Sawyer joked cruelly, before thinking better of it after noting Jack's reaction.

Sawyer shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, but then looked over at the clock in his living room. "I don't know where she likes to hang out, but you're in luck. Freckles always was a lightweight, she's probably on her way home right now, half passed out in the back of a cab." Sawyer laughed at the thought. "Hell, half the city's on their way home now, seeing as some people got work in an hour or two."

"I gotta go." Jack said, more to himself than anyone.

"Yea, can't have some other random guy puttin' the moves on her at FOUR THIRTY IN THE MORNING, doc!" Sawyer said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as usual.

Hearing Sawyer's remark, Jack turned around. "I really appreciate your help, Sawyer. You've been a huge friend to me tonight, I can't thank you enough."

"Just send me an invitation." Sawyer replied nonchalantly, finishing off his beer.

"An invitation?" Jack asked confused.

"To the wedding, dumbass." Sawyer replied, shaking his head smiling.

"Oh, right. Uhh, well… thanks again for your help Sawyer, I really appreciate it. I didn't know you had it in you." Jack thanked him again.

"Yea, who knew right?" He said, "Just don't tell anyone, cause I'll flat out deny it. I got a reputation for being extremely unhelpful to keep up."

Jack laughed, "I wouldn't dream of it."

As Jack raced home, he could clearly see the sun rising to the East. He was now going almost double the speed limit, but he didn't care. There was only one thing on his mind right now. Kate.

The car radio was on, but Jack wasn't paying attention. He was carefully planning what he wanted to say to Kate, how he wanted to say it, and how he hoped she'd react.

In all honesty, this had to go well. It wasn't about wanting to be with Kate anymore, it was about needing her. Jack would do anything he could to make sure that happened.

He turned onto his street and glanced over to his house- their house. All the lights were off, but a cab was outside and someone was getting out.

He pressed harder on the gas pedal again, and as he got closer he saw the cab pull away, giving him a clear view as to who had exited the cab.

It was Kate. Thankfully, she was alone.

He veered into the driveway, and his haste to exit the car, almost forgot to brake before hitting the garage door. Thankfully, instincts took over and he hit the brakes just in time.

The sound of rubber sliding on concrete and the roar of Jack's engine had gotten Kate's attention, and she had turned to face Jack.

Jack got out of the driver seat and slammed the door shut, running around the car to meet Kate.

"Kate!" Jack said breathlessly. The nerves were already setting in. "I've been looking all night for you, I tried everywhere…" At that precise moment, everything he'd planned, everything he'd though of left him. He was going to have to wing it.

Kate looked down apologetically briefly, before looking back up and into Jack's eyes.

Jack took her silence as a nod to continue, and mustered up his courage. "Kate, I've waited a really long time to tell you this, but I can't hold it in any longer. I never got over you; it isn't possible to get over someone as special as you are. I tried everything, but the truth is, Kate Austen, I'm in love with you. I always have been, and I always will be.

Kate didn't respond, just continued to gaze into his eyes, the smallest hint of a smile appearing on her beautiful features. Jack gazed back and was mesmerized instantly by her emerald eyes, but soon doubt overcame him.

_Did I say the wrong thing? What the hell is going on? Is she trying to figure out how to let me down easy? Just say something Kate, please._

Jack's thoughts were suddenly interrupted as Kate's lips crashed down onto his own. She kissed him with the pent-up frustration of almost a year apart, she kissed him with a passion he'd never felt before, and the kiss sent electricity shooting throughout Jack's body. This was a feeling he'd missed all too much. There wasn't another woman on Earth that could evoke the same feelings in him. This, all of this, was perfect. Kate was perfect.

Jack was awestruck at first by Kate's suddenness but he quickly responded and the passion of the kiss elevated sharply. Jack's tongue flirted around Kate's lips begging for more which was duly granted, and the pair locked into a sensation they had gone far to long without.

After what felt like minutes, they finally broke apart, but it was the last thing either of them wanted. If the need for air had not aroused, Jack felt like they could have kissed each other forever.

Momentary respite came when they broke, gasping for air, their foreheads resting on each other's, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kate, I should have…" Jack broke the silence.

"Shut up, Jack." Kate whispered, and she kissed him again.

This time though, the kiss was different. The kiss was slow, sweet and tender, a stark contrast to the passionate, intense kiss just seconds before. They had released their year of frustration and this was truly a different type of kiss. It may not have been as passionate as the last, but they both poured all the same emotion and love into it. The world around them stopped, time stood still.

It was Jack and Kate. Kate and Jack. No one else.

Sadly though, after what seemed like forever, the need for air arose again, and once again they separated, but just enough so that they could almost taste the other's breath.

Their foreheads pressed together, a small smile graced Kate's beautiful features. An infectious smile that Jack was all to eager to return.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Kate."

They were so engrossed in each other that neither noticed Jack's car was still running, and the radio still playing.

_You can't always get what you want,_

_But if you try sometimes you might find,_

_You get what you need._

**A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter so far, and I hoped you enjoyed it to. Please leave a review, they keep me writing. I noticed alot of you have enabled author/story alerts but not reviewed, please leave a few words it only takes a second.**

**Coming Up: The next morning.**


	17. I Lied

**A/N: WHAT A FINALE! Not only the Jate (which screamed OTP) but everything. THe Jack and Sawyer scene especially was awesome, although Sawyer fights dirty lol. Anyway, thanks so much for the bunch of reviews I got last chapter, and I'm sorry for the semi-long update time. Here is Chapter 17, and you'll be glad to know there is Jate.**

**Chapter 17: I Lied**

Jack awoke feeling tired, and he surmised that sleeping for about four hours did that to a guy. Well, either that or the fact that he and Kate had kept each other up all night. Feeling Kate's head resting on his chest, Jack groggily opened his eyes to survey the scene before him.

Kate was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, and he'd never seen her more relaxed. She was wearing a smile while she slept and looked as beautiful as ever. Jack had to take a moment to remind himself just how lucky he was.

At the sight of Kate resting tranquilly on his chest, the memories of last night came flooding back. It wasn't all a cruel dream after all.

"_I love you, Jack."_

"_I love you too, Kate."_

_Jack pressed his lips to Kate's once more, lifting her up, bringing her closer to him in the process. He carried her inside as their tongues continued to delve into each other's mouths. He carried her through the front door, slamming it shut with his foot once they'd passed through. Jack then backed up slightly against the wall and the kiss intensified._

_After what seemed like hours, Jack began to let Kate down. If this went on much longer he wouldn't be able to stop. But that was exactly what Kate had planned for the two of them._

_As soon as Kate felt herself being lowered down from Jack's grasp, she broke away from the kiss and pouted. "Don't even think about it, Jack." She said, launching herself back up to Jack's lips and back into his comfortable grasp._

_Jack whispered back to her in between kisses, a smile forming on his face, "Well…in that case…I think…. we better…head upstairs." _

_With that remark, Jack departed from the wall and began walking. They passed through the living room and up the stairs, finally coming to a rest inside Jack's bedroom. _

_Kate began kissing Jack more feverishly, eager to heighten the intimacy of the situation further. She grabbed Jack's tie pulling him towards her on the bed, and clothes were strewn everywhere. _

"_Are you sure about this, Kate?" Jack asked, unable to hide the hunger in his own eyes._

"_I've never been so sure in my life, Jack." She responded, attacking his lips and his more eager features._

"Jack? You OK?" Kate asked, confusion and concern etched over her soft features.

"Yea, sorry. Just thinking." Jack responded. He had been so involved in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Kate wake.

"Well, good morning." She almost whispered, pressing her lips to his in a soft, tender kiss. It may not have contained the same passion as the previous night, but it certainly contained the same emotions.

"Good morning to you too." Jack replied, responding to the kiss.

A while later, after the kisses had escalated and a continuation of last night's endeavors had occurred, twice, they both lay on the bed with Kate's head snuggled affectionately into the crook of Jack's neck while Jack wrapped his arms around Kate.

"Guess we won't be needing the guest room anymore, huh?" Kate joked, evoking a chuckle from Jack.

"No, I guess not. But I wouldn't have it any other way." Jack replied lightly.

"I lied, ya know." Kate said out of the blue, after a moment's silence.

Jack didn't know what to say. _She lied? What did she lie about? This is definitely not good._

Recognizing Jack's silence, she slid slowly out of Jack's grasp and turned to face him before continuing.

"What I told you on the island. I lied. The truth is, I've never stopped loving you." Kate admitted softly, gazing into Jack's eyes.

To her relief, Jack smiled. "That's good. I was beginning to think I was all alone in that department." He replied, drawing her into his body once more. "You know, I think I could lie here all day."

Kate turned once more; rolling them over so she was lying on top of Jack. "Jack, it's already past noon. I guess that kind of thing happens when you wait 'til dawn to profess your love for me." She whispered seductively, kissing his chest.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night." Jack joked.

"There wasn't anything to complain about. You're better than I remembered." Kate replied, laying back down on Jack's chest.

It took all the willpower Jack had to resist her. She looked like an angel and any other day he wouldn't have even thought twice about it.

"Kate, as much as I want to right now. I- we- can't. Hurley's reunion party thing is tonight, and I'd like to have enough energy to get through that." He said smiling, a smile that Kate instantly returned.

"OK then, how do you wanna spend the next couple of hours?" Kate asked playfully.

"Well, I was thinking of going into the hosp…" Jack began to joke, before Kate slapped him on the arm.

"No way, Jack Shephard. You're stuck with me today, and tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that…." Kate joked, still lying atop him.

"Alright then. Well, first I'm going to make you breakfast…" Jack began, before Kate interrupted.

"Lemme guess, pancakes?" Kate interjected laughing.

"Is there a problem with my pancakes?" Jack asked with mock hurt.

"No, you make extremely sexy pancakes." Kate said, passing her hands over his well-defined chest and shoulders.

"Then maybe we can watch a movie or something, just until it's time to go to Hurley's." Jack suggested, removing himself from his duty as Kate's pillow and putting some pants on.

"Sounds good, Jack." Kate said, as she admired Jack's muscular, well-defined body.

"As much as I think I'm going to regret this, you can pick the movie." Jack said, half laughing as he walked out of his room to make breakfast.

"Hey, Jack?" Kate inquired, causing Jack to stop at the door and turn around.

"How'd you figure it out?" She asked, gesturing between herself and Jack.

"What d'ya mean?" He asked, slightly confused.

"How'd you know how I felt? I mean before last night, you couldn't really take a hint." Kate said, looking downwards toward the bed.

"Wait. Take a hint? You mean when you came downstairs half-naked? That was a…" Jack said, more to himself than Kate.

"Yea, I was trying to let you know how I felt, and see if you felt the same. I figured when you sat there silent for the entire morning something was up, but I wasn't sure. Pretty sneaky, huh?" Kate said lightheartedly.

"Yea, but wait. Why didn't you just tell me again?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've never really been good at talking about things like that. Plus, if you didn't feel the same way, I didn't want you to get mad, and just being around you was good enough for a while. But these last few days, were unbearable." Kate began to explain, "Then when you pulled me over to the fountain at the party, I got scared. When Sandra came over I was looking for the first excuse possible, I was scared you were going to tell me to back off or something." Kate finished, her eyes tearing up.

Jack walked back over to the bed, sitting on the edge, pulling Kate into his chest. The gesture proved an instant relief for Kate, who began to let her tears free.

"Well, just so you know I was going to tell you how crazy I am about you at the fountain, and when you ran I thought you didn't want to hear it." Jack said as he reached his hand into the bedside table. "I came home pretty depressed, and found this in my bed." He said, holding up Kate's green iPod. "I listened to a few of the songs and they kinda gave me a hint. I drove all around the city, checked just about every bar in LA before finally asking Sawyer for help."

"You….you….you talked to Sawyer?" Kate stuttered.

"Yea. He was…surprisingly a good help." Jack replied, thinking back to their enlightening conversation. "I came home to find you getting out of the cab, and well you know the rest."

Jack's light comment was enough to lift Kate's mood. She stopped crying and looked into Jack's eyes before kissing him for what must have been the millionth time in the past twelve hours.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you too, Kate." Jack said, standing up to leave once more. "Now let me go make you some breakfast. See you downstairs in a few?" He asked.

"Yea, definitely." Kate replied, grinning from ear to ear.

As Jack left, she picked up the iPod and just stared at for a few seconds. _How ironic, the thing I used to try and get over Jack was the thing that finally brought us together. This thing must be the best gift anyone has ever gotten me. Well, maybe the second best- that kiss was pretty amazing too._

481516234248151623424815162342

Jack was just about finished making the pancakes for Kate and himself when Kate walked downstairs wearing some of old Columbia sweatpants and sweatshirt. Even wearing baggy clothes like sweats, he couldn't help but admire her figure, and her face- Jack couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Jack must have been staring a moment to long, because Kate noticed. "Jack, is there something on my face?"

"No, I was just…thinking…" Jack stammered.

"Were you checking me out, Jack?" Kate asked mischievously.

Jack thought about deflecting with his very own line from the island, but he could tell from Kate's grin that she would see straight through it. He had been checking her out, and he'd been caught, and it looked like it couldn't have given Kate any greater satisfaction. "I guess you could say that."

He didn't think it was possible, but he could swear the smile on Kate's face grew as she walked over to kiss him before they both sat down to eat.

They ate slowly, enjoying the meal and conversing lightly. When the meal was finished Jack offered to clean up, but Kate wasn't hearing of it.

"No, Jack. You go start a movie; I'll clean up in here. I'll be right behind you." Kate said, cupping Jack's cheek with one hand.

Jack reluctantly agreed, "OK, OK, but I can't promise it'll be one of your favorites." Jack said as he left for the living room.

Kate laughed, before whispering to herself, "Don't worry Jack, I won't be watching the movie."

Jack walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He went through his DVD collection searching for a suitable movie. _Forgetting Sarah Marshall? _No, they'd watched that Kate's first night here. _Remember the Titans?_ As much of a Denzel Washington fan as he was, he wasn't in the mood. _Vantage Point?_ He really enjoyed that movie, and he was constantly being told he looked exactly like one of the Secret Service Agents. To his dismay thought, his 'twin' also happened to be the traitor.

Jack picked up _Vantage Point_ and put it in the DVD player. He turned around to grab the remote to start it playing, but he never got the chance. When he turned around his jaw almost hit the floor, Kate was standing there looking gorgeous. She was wearing lingerie that was the exact same color as the dress he'd picked out for her.

"Wow." Jack breathed. What else could he say? It was a miracle he'd been able to utter a single syllable, never mind a complete sentence.

"I was hoping you'd say that. You basically picked it out after all." Kate said playfully.

"Wow." Jack repeated, mouth gaping.

"Really Jack? One word?" Kate inquired.

"I thought I said that Mark would like the color." Jack said, cheeks reddening from nervous and arousal setting in.

"You never were very good at lying." Kate chided, as Jack's cheek's got even redder.

"Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're embarrassed?"

"No, you would be the first. So what made you get it?" Jack said, gesturing towards her satin covered bodice.

"Well, when I figured out which color you liked on me most I went out and bought this. I didn't think our first time would be so…well you remember it…and I didn't get the chance to show it to you. I wasn't even sure how long or if you'd ever get to see it. So I figured we had a few hours to enjoy today, and there was no way you'd turn this down."

"That's not really fair. No sane man in the world could turn this down." Jack replied smiling, as Kate gestured for him to sit next to him on the couch.

Jack obliged and the moment he sat down, Kate moved once more. She swung her left leg over him, straddling him. She pressed her lips to his passionately, and within seconds her tongue had slid into Jack's mouth and connected with his.

When the need for air arose the kiss broke, and their foreheads rested upon each other's. "The truth is," Kate began, "is that lingerie was going to sit in my closet until I got the chance to use it with a certain doctor I've been in love with since we got to that damn island. No matter how long it took."

She pressed her lips to his once more, in a lighter more tender fashion, before breaking it once again to finish her thought.

"But what about Mark?" Jack breathed.

"Mark was _never_ going to see this." She said as she pulled Jack's shirt over his head and maneuvered him so she was lying on top of him on the couch.

As Kate's lips descended once more to Jack's, the very last things on his mind were Hurley's party and the movie that was running silently in the background.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. There are going to be 19 Chapters to this story, plus an Epilogue. I've already started plotting my next fic 'The Conflict' which will take place in S6. Please leave a review, and you'll have chapter 18 that much faster.**

**Coming Up: Hurley's Party**


	18. Caught in a Net

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the previous chapter, I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Here is chapter 18, which I hope is just as good :D. We are nearing the end of this story tho (20 chapters total), I have it complete and so will be updating every 2-3 days so you all have time to read. The last chapter is kind of an epilogue. Anyway, here's Chapter 18, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 18: Caught In a Net**

"Ya know, I've been thinking a lot about the island lately." Kate said as they drove to Hurley's.

While Jack, Kate, Charlie and Claire were relatively close friends given Jack and Claire's relation to one another, the other castaways had drifted apart a little. But when it came to Hurley's parties, _everyone_ showed up.

"Oh, yea? What about the island have you been thinking about?" Jack asked quizzically.

"I kinda miss it- all of it. As annoying as 'the Others' were, I really couldn't complain about living on a beach- especially after growing up in Iowa." Kate laughed, and Jack joined her.

"Yea, I guess that makes sense. It was a pretty crazy time out there. Those 100 or so days were probably the most hectic of my life." Jack replied, reflecting back on his time as the islands resident doctor.

"Yea, and you deciding you were the leader and doctor who was constantly on duty didn't help either." Kate chided.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jack exclaimed, "Let's get something straight; I didn't really want to be the leader. I was kinda needed during the crash seeing I was the only one who had any medical experience, and when Sawyer and Sayid started fighting it looked like I was the only one who was going to even try and stop it." Jack explained.

"Yea that's true, but that doesn't mean you couldn't ever sleep. I still dread to think about what would have happened to you if I hadn't drugged you that one time. You'd had like three hours of sleep since we'd crashed, and it had been almost a week." Kate said.

"Yea, I never did thank you for that, seeing as how Locke and Shannon went crazy afterwards. I'm pretty sure you saved my life, cause I wasn't planning on sleeping anytime soon." Jack replied with a smile.

"Well we'll call it even then." Kate said, recalling when Jack had sacrificed his freedom in exchange for her and Sawyer's.

A momentary silence enveloped the car, but it was soothing; not awkward. "Why'd you come back for me Kate? I made you promise not to." Jack asked softly.

"Why'd you make me promise not to come back for you?" Kate answered his question with one of her own.

"Because that place was way to dangerous, you could've gotten hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if you'd gotten hurt because of me." Jack explained.

"That's exactly why I came back for you, Jack. Well, that and what I told you on the walkie. That was all true. I couldn't leave without you. The beach just wasn't the same." Kate replied, a slight smile appearing on her face.

"Kate, I'm really happy you didn't listen to me then now that I know you wouldn't get hurt, I don't know what I would've done." Jack said, as he quickly turned his head to look at Kate and they shared a momentary glance. "I mean there's a few other times that I would've appreciated you did listen to me…like when we went to find Walt…"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't enjoy being tangled up in a net with me, Jack." Kate said laughing.

Jack laughed along with her, "Well, I did have an extremely hard time keeping my thoughts on aiming and off of you. I'm not gonna lie, I was tempted."

"I bet you were."

481516234248151623424815162342

They arrived at Hurley's mansion just a few minutes late and they walked up to the door calmly, ringing the doorbell. It was then Jack realized what was about to happen. To everyone in here, as well as the rest of the world they were two people living together who didn't know the other had deep feelings for the other.

"Hey Kate, do you want to tell everyone about…us…" Jack said, "or just keep it to ourselves today?"

"What, you embarrassed of me?" Kate said with a wry smile.

"Kate, if it was up to me I'd walk in there right now and announce it to everyone. There is _no one_ I'd rather be with. I love you." Jack said, causing Kate's smile to grow larger.

"I love you too, Jack." Kate said as the front door swung open to reveal Charlie.

"Haha, I bloody knew it!" Charlie exclaimed. "You two…finally, bloody hell, I thought you'd never figure it out." Gesturing them inside before going off to presumably find Hurley.

Kate laughed at Charlie's greeting and then turned to Jack, "Well, I guess that settles it. Give it ten minutes and the entire house will know."

"That's fine by me." Jack agreed as they walked hand in hand towards the living room where the rest of the survivors were gathered.

They entered the room and were first greeted by Claire, who had literally run over when she'd seen then walk in holding hands.

She was very calm as she greeted Jack, "Hey, Jack." She said, embracing him.

But when she turned to Kate, her eyes lit up and a grin spread on her face wider than Jack thought possible. "Oh my god! Finally! Congratulations!" She squealed.

Kate returned Claire's smile and hugged her before asking, "Thanks Claire. Where's Aaron? He normally loves these things."

"He's around somewhere. Charlie said he'd take care of him for a while. I'm sure he'll be so glad to see the two of you. He didn't stop talking about the day you babysat him for weeks." Claire said, causing both Jack and Kate to smile.

"I'll let you two go see everyone else, I should probably go make sure Charlie isn't subjecting Aaron to any more of his songs." Claire joked as she went off to find her son.

"Dude, I still don't believe you!" Hurley could be heard shouting from behind them.

Jack and Kate turned to find Hurley and Charlie walking towards them, with Aaron in tow behind.

"Oh. Hey dudes. Uhh, how's things?" Hurley asked, ever the party host.

"We're fine Hurley, thanks for having us." Kate replied for the pair of them, stealing a glance at Jack as she spoke.

Hurley noticed the quick glance between the pair of them, "That look….you guys…you're…" Hurley started.

This time, Jack answered. "Together. Yea."

"No, no, no, no." Hurley moaned.

Kate frowned. "Is there something wrong with that, Hurley?"

"What? No…no, definitely not. It's just…" Hurley stammered.

Hurley was at a loss for words, but to his side Charlie silently held out his hand in front of Hurley.

"Oh come on dude." Hurley asked, turning to face Charlie.

"I believe I won." Charlie stated matter of factly.

"Right. One sec." Hurley responded, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

Jack and Kate started at the duo confused while Hurley placed $250 in Charlie's hand.

"You bet on us?" Kate said incredulously.

"It was almost free money. Hurley didn't think you'd ever figure out one another, but I believed. I figured you two out the day we went looking for that transceiver. I figured if I had to listen to you lot verbally copulate until world's end I was going to make some money out of it." Charlie explained to Jack and Kate's shocked faces.

Behind them though, Hurley felt a tug on his pants, and looked down to see Aaron. He had his hand outstretched just as Charlie's was.

"Oh right, little dude. I almost forgot about our bet." Hurley said to Aaron, leading Aaron to clap at the good news.

"Wait, even Aaron bet on us? He didn't even know who we were on the island!" Kate exclaimed through laughter, leaning on Jack for support standing.

"Yea, turniphead here is a smart one. He knows a good bet when he sees one." Charlie joked.

"What exactly did he bet on?" Jack asked, directing the question at Hurley and Charlie.

This time, Hurley answered. "He bet me that Charlie would win the bet." He explained, causing Jack, Kate and Charlie to burst into laughter. Aaron, sensing he had missed something, started laughing as well.

"Oh baby, come here." Kate said kneeling down and extending her arms as Aaron ran over to her. She grasped him in a big hug before picking him up.

"Auntie Kate!!!" The boy screamed, and Kate nuzzled his nose with hers affectionately.

"Hey baby, havin' fun?" Kate asked him.

"Yup, lots. Hurwey's house is fun!" Aaron replied, causing Kate to laugh.

"Yes it is, Aaron. It's definitely fun." She said as she lowered Aaron back towards the ground.

Aaron didn't take long to find a new person to talk to, immediately walking over and hugging Jack's leg. "Uncle Jack!" He yelled, causing Jack to kneel down and pick him up once more.

"Hey buddy, I heard that you really liked the aquarium?" Jack said, and at the sound of the word aquarium, Aaron eyes lit up.

"Fishes!" Aaron yelled, causing Jack to chuckle.

"Yea. What d'ya say we go back there soon?" Jack asked, causing Aaron to enthusiastically nod his head.

"OK, I'll ask your mom. That sound good?" Jack asked once again, and once again Aaron answered by nodding his head as Jack put him down.

"Hey, Aaron buddy, why don't you go talk to mommy? She's over there talking to her dad." Charlie suggested, causing Aaron to run off in the direction he had pointed.

"My dad's here?" Jack asked incredulously, he wasn't much of a partygoer.

"Yea, he got here a few minutes before you did. Why, that a problem?" Hurley asked innocently.

"No, it's just weird. He's not usually one to party. Besides, he doesn't exactly fit in with our group if you know what I mean." Jack explained.

"What, you mean how he's like 80?" Hurley asked.

"Hey, he's not that old. That would make me older than…I don't look that old do I?" He said to Hurley, before turning to face Kate.

"I dunno Jack, you look sexy enough to me." Kate whispered causing Jack to grin and kiss her cheek, but Hurley overheard.

"OK dudes, that's enough really. Now I know what Charlie meant when he said verbally copulating." Hurley said as he made his leave towards some of the other guests.

"That went better than expected. Aside from the whole betting on us part." Jack reflected, and Kate agreed. "Want to grab some drinks?" Jack offered, taking Kate's hand.

"Definitely." Kate said as they made their way towards the alcohol.

The pair of them spent the next 20 minutes talking between themselves. They both noticed that the other opened up a lot more frequently; there were no more walls between them. Everything was out in the open.

Their conversation had started on the island, talking about Charlie and Hurley and begun telling each other of their favorite moments there.

"So, what was your all-time favorite moment from the island?" Jack asked.

"Hmm… all-time favorite… not counting crashing?" Kate joked.

"No, not counting crashing." Jack laughed.

"That's an easy one, Jack. No doubt in my mind." Kate said.

"Oh yea, what is it?" Jack asked interestedly.

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours." Kate made a deal.

"Alright. Sounds fair. Mine would have to be our first kiss on the island. You know the one, in the woods." Jack revealed, and seeing Kate's grin, continued, "What's yours?"

"You just said it." Kate answered, kissing Jack tenderly on the lips.

"That's great you two, but have either of you seen Aaron?" Claire jumped in, panting.

"No, sorry Claire. We haven't seen him. Do you need some help looking for him?" Kate asked sincerely.

"You're a lifesaver, Kate. Thank you so much." Claire thanks her, before running around the rest of the room to recruit more for her personal search and rescue team. It wasn't look before Claire had recruited all of the survivors.

Unfortunately though, Hurley's house, being worth a few million dollars, was huge. If Aaron had wandered into the wrong place, or had been gone to long it could take a good deal of time to find him.

Jack and Kate checked the kitchen in case Aaron had gone off to find something to eat, but with no luck. They then headed upstairs to check each individual bedroom- a process that could take a while seeing as it was an 8-bedroom house.

"OK, Jack. Let's start here and work our way down the hall. Aaron's bound to be around here somewhere." Kate outlined the plan.

The couple headed into the first bedroom but Aaron was nowhere to be found. A thorough search of the second and third bedroom in the hall yielded the same result.

Jack thought they made a breakthrough in the fifth bedroom when they saw the bed sheets rumpled and the closet door half open, but yet again Aaron was nowhere to be found.

They reached the last bedroom in the hall after about a half-hour of searching with no luck. This room was the messiest of the entire house and it may take a while to look through.

Upon entering the room, Jack headed straight for the bed while Kate checked the closet. Jack look underneath the sheets, behind the pillows and underneath the bed to no avail. Kate started flinging items around the room in a frantic effort to find little Aaron.

Frustrated, Jack sat down on the bed.

"Where is he? We've checked everywhere." Jack said dejectedly.

"C'mon Jack, he'll turn up. We just have to keep looking." Kate said as she stood up from her place, turning around to find Jack staring at her. "Were you checking me out, Jack?"

Jack laughed, but his face turned bright red giving him away. "Trust me Kate, if I was checking you out, you'd know it."

"So you were checking me out." Kate stated matter of factly, placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I wa…." Jack began, but seeing Kate raise her eyebrows in disbelief, admitted, "OK, I was. But can you blame me?"

Kate smiled and walked over to Jack, whispering into his ear, "Have I ever told you how good you are at making a girl feel special?"

"A few times, yea." Jack responded.

"Good. Don't you forget it." Kate joked, leaning in to kiss him.

A scream was heard from downstairs, interrupting their moment together. Kate slowly moved away from Jack, causing him to groan.

"Keep your pants on, Jack. I'll be right back." Kate said heading over to investigate the scream. _Wait. No, don't keep your pants on. Damnit._

Kate walked over to the door and looked around for the source of the noise, which did not reveal itself. Sighing, Kate shut the door and began to walk backward into the room- heading straight for one of the toys she'd flung across the floor.

"Kate! Watch out!" Jack said, but Kate didn't hear him. "Kate!" He tried again.

Too late. Kate tripped and fell straight into Jack, causing them both to collapse onto the bed, Kate lying on top of Jack.

"You know, you really need to get your hearing checked sometime." Jack joked, causing him to be hit playfully in the chest.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, until it began to get awkward. "So, we just gonna lie like this all night?"

"I didn't hear you complaining." Kate replied smugly, grinning.

"That's true. Maybe I like this situation we find ourselves in. What was going on outside anyway?" Jack answered.

"I think they found Aaron. Which means we have some time _alone_ up here." Kate said seductively.

"As much as I'd love to Kate, I really don't think we should do it in Hurley's house." Jack tried to explain, but couldn't quite finish because Kate was nibbling on his ear.

"Three hours to long a wait for you? Admit it, you missed me." Jack said cockily, grinning.

"You are so full of yourself, Jack." Kate joked.

"You have to admit though, it kinda turns you on doesn't it?" Jack replied, grinning.

"Just about everything about you turns me on, Jack. It takes a lot of self-control to not attack you every time I see you." Kate admitted.

"Kate, we've been together for what…24 hours? And you've 'attacked' me 3 times so far. Just how much self-control do you think you have?" Jack joked.

Kate didn't bother responding; instead she lowered her face to his and trapped his upper lip between hers. His mouth almost instantly opened and she could taste his tongue. It tasted like the wine they'd been drinking earlier, and she loved it.

Soon enough, Jack's hands began to wander from cupping her cheeks, eventually landing at the hem of her shirt. As his hands found their way inside, Kate moaned with pleasure and kissed Jack more passionately while she worked feverishly at Jack's pants.

A short while later, Jack and Kate were lying together on one of Hurley's many beds, savoring the company.

"We should probably get dressed, they'll be wondering where we are." Jack said, trying to get up, but Kate wrapped her arms around his chest and refused to let him leave.

"No, I've got this feeling we've got some more time." Kate whispered into Jack's ear.

"Kate, I think we can wait until we get home tonight. I don't really feel that comfortable on Hurley's bed. I mean don't you think once was enough for now?" Jack asked. Kate pouted in return but slowly removed herself from Jack's chest and the pair of them got dressed.

As they reached the door, Jack opened it for her and Kate walked through, finishing pulling her shirt down so as her chest was no longer exposed to everyone at the party.

"What the hell were you two doin' in there? We found Aaron a half hour ago." A voice behind them asked.

Kate turned and found Sawyer staring at the two of them. She was speechless, as much as Sawyer seemed to realize she never loved him, she didn't really want him to find out about her and Jack this way.

Fortunately, Jack saved her the trouble of answering.

"We got caught in a net, Sawyer." Jack answered, unable to hide his grin.

**A/N: I couldn't resist throwing that reference in there...please review! The more reviews the faster I'll update. I'm probably going to put Chapter 19 up on Sunday, but if I get say...10 reviews...I'll do it earlier. **


	19. Full of Surprises

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness, I think I said I'd have this up yesterday, but work was hell and completely forgot :D. Anyways, here is the second to last chapter (last is an epilogue). Hope you enjoy it. Please review, this is your second to last chance to tell me what you think :D. **

**Chapter 19: Full of Surprises**

"Morning, Kate." Jack said as he walked into the kitchen and approached Kate from behind, wrapping his steady arms around her waist.

"Morning Jack." Kate said, turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"So, I was wondering, are you busy tonight?" Jack asked, making conversation.

Kate turned around and gave him a look, which clearly said, 'Are you serious?'. "Actually Jack, I have a hot date. You'll have to wait until tomorrow." She joked.

There was a moment's pause before Kate added, "Of course I'm free, Jack, and I'm all yours."

Jack laughed with relief, "Well, that's good. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat somewhere, just you and me?"

"Aren't we a little past the first date, Jack? I mean, we skipped dates one, two and three. Oh, and normal couples don't move in before they're together." Kate mused lightheartedly.

"That's true, but we're definitely not a normal couple. Besides, I thought it might be nice. You know, every couple needs a first date. One of those memories we can go back to. Plus, I can't screw it up now because you're already in love with me." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh, I am, huh?" Kate said coyly.

"I sure hope so. I don't usually have sex on the first date, ya know. Never mind having it three times before I've gone on any dates with a woman." Jack joked.

"Well, technically it was more like six times. Besides, we went on a few dates on the island. You remember that time you made me walk halfway across the island to that secluded little lake? I was so tired I almost fell asleep when we got there." Kate recalled happily.

"Hey, in fairness, I did carry you all the way back." Jack retorted.

"Well, it was a good job you did or I would've been to tired for what happened when we got back. Seriously Jack." Kate said rolling her eyes.

"That's true. As long as that walk back was, the hours after…and especially before… it was _definitely_ worth it." Jack finished, recalling their first date on the island.

"Before? Don't you mean after?" Kate replied seductively.

"No. I really enjoyed spending time with you on the island, sex or no sex." Jack replied, drawing a smile across Kate's lips.

_It was only two nights ago that Jack and Kate had finally admitted their feelings towards each other. For two people who had put up so many walls around their emotions, it hadn't been an easy feat. Some of the survivors were jealous of the pair of them, while others were indifferent towards them. For Jack and Kate though, the only emotions they felt were relief, happiness and love._

_Jack, unbeknownst to Kate, had spent the entire day preparing for what he had planned for that night. Being the island's only doctor it had been easy to convince Kate he was simply doing rounds and caring for the sick that day._

_He'd set out at the crack of dawn, leaving Kate behind in his tent, towards the lake he'd discovered accidently just days before. He had everything prepared at the site already. He had grabbed the best of what remained of the Dharma food and he'd found a ledge that overlooked the entire lake picturesquely. He then sat back and observed the scene before him- perfect._

_He surveyed the beach campsite, looking for Kate, and quickly found her sitting by the fire closest to their new tent. Not wanting to waste precious time, he quickly made his way over to her._

"_Hey." Jack greeted, sitting beside her by the fire, admiring how she looked so stunning even in these difficult island conditions. She hadn't showered in days, her clothes were covered in mud, but she'd never looked so good._

"_Hey yourself." Kate greeted back, looking up to meet his eyes._

"_I was wonderin' if you wanted to head into the jungle for a little privacy. I found a little place we could eat and talk a little." Jack asked._

_Kate momentarily looked down into the fire and smiled out of Jack's view, causing Jack to lose his confidence temporarily, "I understand if you don't want to, I just thought…"_

"_Shut up Jack." She said as she caressed his cheek, "I'd love to."_

_Jack's face instantly lit up once again as he lead her into the jungle for what he hoped would be as successful as an island date could be._

_They had walked for almost an hour, and with no sign of stopping, Kate began to grow tired. "Are we almost there, Jack? I'm beginning to think we're lost." _

"_Almost. It should be right through this next clearing." Jack replied._

_As they walked through the clearing, Kate prepared herself for what she'd see next. But however much she tried, she could not have possibly been prepared for this._

_The lake before her was beautiful enough as it was, but Jack had made it perfect. She picked out a ledge which overlooked the lake, surrounded by firelight which made the water glisten. She saw the meal he'd taken from their remaining supplies sitting neatly, waiting to be consumed and then she turned to see Jack grinning at her reaction- the most gorgeous site of all. _

_Jack grabbed Kate's hand and lead them around the water's edge toward their waiting meal. "You know, lighting torches in a jungle is kinda dangerous, Jack." Kate said matter of factly._

"_You were worth the risk." Jack replied as they sat down._

_Jack quickly cooked them the last remaining Macaroni and Cheese box and as they ate they enjoyed light conversation. _

"_How'd you find this place, Jack? It's beautiful." Kate said, as she surveyed the scene before her yet again._

"_I was in the area a few days ago, and I stumbled upon it. I'd call it lucky I guess." Jack replied cryptically._

"_You didn't have to do all this, Jack, really." Kate said._

"_I didn't have to, but I wanted to, Kate. You deserve it." Jack replied as he put his arm around her shoulder, causing Kate to smile shyly and nestle herself into Jack's chest._

"_How'd you find all the time to do this? It looks like it took a lot of time and effort." Kate said, realizing how much work Jack must have put in to make the lake look this way._

"_Well, I had some help." Jack said, hoping she wouldn't venture further._

"_Help? Well, I'm guessing it wasn't Sawyer." Kate laughed._

_Normally Jack would have tensed at Kate's mention of Sawyer. But since she'd convinced him where her heart truly lied, it didn't affect him the way it used to._

"_Actually, it was Juliet." Jack began, noticing Kate's slight tense underneath his arm. "She took over the doctor duties so I could take the day off. But the effort, I was more than happy to put in." Jack explained, and felt Kate's muscles visibly relaxed._

_They spent the next few hours simply talking and enjoying each other's company. The sun had finally set and the moonlight had only enhanced the shimmering water before them._

_All Kate wanted to do know was fall asleep in Jack's arms, but he had other ideas._

"_Kate, we should probably go back to camp. I don't think it's to safe out here to sleep." Jack said, ever the fearless, intelligent leader._

_Kate groaned in disapproval, and Jack chuckled in response. "But it's so far Jack, can't we just stay here tonight?"_

"_Well, there is one more thing I want to show you. It's how I found this lake in the first place." Jack said, peaking Kate's interest once again._

_Jack proceeded to lead Kate around to the far side of the lake, and through a small patch of trees. On the other side of the trees, Kate saw a very familiar setting before her. There were the tracks of fifty or so people leading to their left, and directly in front of them stood a tree stump. The very same tree stump she'd sat on when they'd made their way to the radio tower, the same tree stump she'd sat on when Jack…_

_Kate's thoughts were interrupted when Jack asked, "You recognize this place, Kate?"_

_Kate immediately turned and buried her face into his chest in an embrace. "Of course I do Jack, it's where you first told me you loved me." She said, and trapped his lips between her own. "I never thought you'd say that when you started defending Sawyer."_

"_You'll find I'm full of surprises." Jack replied grinning._

"That was really a great night, wasn't it?" Kate reflected, snapping out of her reverie.

"Yea. Gorgeous lake, beautiful night, and the perfect girl." Jack said, evoking a wide-eyed smile from Kate.

"You sure do know how to make a girl feel special, Jack." Kate joked, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I try." Jack laughed.

481516234248151623424815162342

"Jack, are you going to tell me where we're going Jack?" Kate asked annoyed.

Jack chuckled in satisfaction. "You never did like secrets, Kate. Not even on the island."

"What are you talking about, Jack?"

"Well, I figured out that I was in love with you when I saw you…on the monitor." Jack explained, allowing his voice to trail off. He didn't want to bring up past memories.

"How's that?" Kate asked, not wanting to remember much about then.

"It hurt so much." Jack said curtly, causing Kate to cringe. "I had no right to feel hurt, because we weren't together or anything, but it did. It hurt more than anything. I knew I loved you then, but at the time I thought you'd picked Sawyer." Jack continued as Kate looked at the floor, though listening intently.

"So I told Ben I'd do the surgery on him. I told myself I was going to get you out so you could be happy, even if that wasn't with me."

"You did that for me? Even after all I did to you?" Kate asked, her eyes tearing.

"I just wanted you to be safe and happy. That's why I tried to keep you away from the island. When Ben offered me passage off the island, I knew it was my chance to get everyone help from the real world. All you had to do was get off the island and enjoy your time with Sawyer." Jack finished.

"You shoulda known I'd be to stubborn to let you go." Kate joked, smiling.

"Yea. You're almost as stubborn as I am. But, enough of this, it's making me depressed. Anyway, we're here." Jack informed Kate.

"We're where? It's a beach, Jack. I thought we were going to eat?" Kate asked confused.

"I told you Kate, I'm just full of surprises." Jack said wryly.

481516234248151623424815162342

"I'm sorry for the long walk..." Jack began to apologize.

"Again." Kate interrupted jokingly.

Jack had to admit she was right. "Again." He affirmed himself, "But I think it'll be worth it in the end."

"I hope so Jack. But you're still going to have carry me back." Kate said, causing Jack to nod while he stifled a laugh.

They continued to walk down the coastline for about ten more minutes when they came to a tiny inlet in the sea. Kate began to wade into the water, anticipating they needed to go through, but Jack just shook his head and pointed upwards.

"Up, Jack? What's up there?" Kate asked quizzically.

"You really think I'd ruin the surprise now, after I kept it secret since…well this morning?" Jack replied.

"No, I guess not." Kate accepted, following him up a small path in the rock face.

It was surprisingly easy to walk up the face that surrounded the inlet in all directions. It was beautiful. The water came to a peaceful rest in a small pond that was surrounded by elevated land all around. It seemed to Kate that this place had not been seen by many people before them, and she wondered how Jack had found it in the first place.

Kate didn't know why, but the place was startlingly familiar.

They reached the top of the rock face, and Jack placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her around. Kate was glad he knew where he was going, because some of the places looked slippery. As much fun as jumping into the water below would be, Kate wasn't sure she was in the mood tonight. It was definitely something she would've done on the island though.

_That's it. The island. _

This inlet bore a striking resemblance to the lake that Jack had brought her to on the island. The overlooking view, the peaceful water, the blissful silence, and of course the obnoxiously long walk.

"Jack? Is this…" Kate asked.

"Yup. As close as I've found." He replied quickly.

"How'd you find this place?" Kate continued to ask questions.

"I'll tell you, but only over dinner."

"Dinner?" Kate started, but then she realized where they'd been walking. She'd been so involved in her thoughts she hadn't noticed which part of the face they now occupied. This part of the face jutted out slightly, so it was directly above the water. They could see the entire inlet from this single spot, including where the water flowed back out to sea.

Suddenly Jack's hand left her back, and Kate felt herself shiver momentarily, before she noticed the presence of light behind her. Jack began lighting to torches, similar to those on the island, that she presumed he'd put there himself.

He then reached behind a rock and pulled out a picnic basket, causing Kate to raise her eyebrows at him.

"What? I put it out here this morning." Jack replied.

Kate didn't respond, instead opting to walk over and bury her head in his chest before whispering softly, "Thank you. It's perfect."

Jack laid out their little picnic and they began to eat and talk quietly, all the while Kate still admired the view.

"So, you promised you'd tell me how you found this place. Is this how you get all the girls, Jack?" Kate joked.

Jack chucked and shook his head. "No, actually. You're the first person I've ever brought here. I've always been kind of embarrassed as to how I find it."

"Why's that?" Kate probed.

Jack took a moment to compose himself. He looked away from Kate and smiled to himself, before turning back. "Because I came here when I needed to think- about us, about you." He explained, and Kate shuffled closer to Jack, leaning against his shoulder as he continued.

"A few weeks after we got back I was still a mess, so I drove out here one day after work. I just needed some time to be alone, and relax, and drinking in my apartment wasn't the best plan. I came out here, and just walked. I got to the inlet and could go thru because I was still in my suit from work, so I went around." Jack continued explaining.

"Then when I got up here, it hit me. This place was like the lake we went to on our first date." Jack said as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I sat here 'til dawn just thinking, enjoying some alone time ya know?"

"Every time something happened between us, good or bad, and every time I just needed to relax, be alone, I'd come here. It was more of a way to get away from girls than to reel them in." He joked, more to himself than Kate.

"Then when we got together, I figured it might be nice to bring you here. It still holds some of the best memories of my life." Jack finished, drawing a smile from Kate as she settled deeper into his chest.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both admiring the scenery they found themselves in, when Jack broke the silence.

"There was one thing I always regretted not doing with you on the island though." Jack said mysteriously.

"Oh? And what is that?" Kate asked.

Jack didn't speak again, just nodded towards the water below them.

"Oh no! No you're not! There is no way you're getting me in that water tonight!" Kate exclaimed.

"We'll see about that. I mean it's totally safe, I've done it before. The pond is about 30 feet deep. No rocks or anything." Jack explained.

"But still, I'm not in the mood to get all wet. Plus, then I'd be tired for what comes later tonight." Kate said seductively.

"Oh, and what's that?" Jack replied, playing dumb.

Kate slapped his chest softly. "Don't be an idiot, Jack. You know what it is."

"Maybe I do. But what if I don't want to unless you jump in the water with me?" Jack argued.

"Yea, like you would turn down sex because I wouldn't jump in the ocean with you." Kate said, but Jack's smile didn't falter.

"Kate, I lasted a pretty long time with no sex at all. I'm pretty sure I can go one night without it, I'm just not sure you can." He challenged.

"Oh, we'll see about that Dr. Shephard." Kate accepted the challenge.

"Trust me, I'll have you in that water by the end of the night. I promise."

They ate the rest of their meal slowly, savoring every moment of the night. Soon enough though, it became time to pack up. Jack knew he was running out of time to get Kate to jump into the water, and drastic times call for drastic measures.

As Kate packed up the picnic, Jack put out the makeshift torches. Taking the basket from Kate's hand, they began the long walk back to the car. Jack would go as far as to say it had been a successful night. But it wasn't done yet.

Jack was walking on Kate's right, the side closer to the ledge now, and was planning his course of action when Kate spoke up.

"I told you wouldn't get me in the water tonight. Looks like I win." Kate said victoriously.

"I guess…" Jack said, as he purposely drifted his foot a little to far left. He dropped the picnic basket and dove into the water beneath him.

"Jack?!? Jack!?" Kate yelled worriedly, when he didn't surface after 10 seconds…15 seconds…20 seconds…something was wrong. "Jack!"

Kate couldn't wait any longer. She dropped her shoes from her hand and jumped in after him. She surfaced for breath after her dive and he began to scour the water for any sign of Jack. No luck.

Kate submerged herself again to check the bottom of the pond, no luck. Kate's heart was pounding now. _What happened to Jack? Is he hurt? Is he…no, don't think like that._

She broke the surface once more for air but before she could re-submerge she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. "There's really no need for you go to go back down there like a crazy woman." Jack said, with a grin wider than Kate thought humanly possible.

Kate was angry and relieved at the same time. She turned around and started hitting him mercilessly in the chest, causing him to groan in a combination of pain and laughter.

"You! I was so worried about you! I thought you drowned!" Kate screamed.

"Well, in my defense. I did promise to get you into the water, and I always keep my promises. Admit it, jumping in was fun wasn't it?" Jack asked.

"Yea. Except for the part where I thought you were drowning under the water!" Kate yelled again.

"But admit it. It was fun." Jack repeated.

Kate looked up at him to yell once more, but when she saw the happiness in his eyes, her angry demeanor melted. Her hysterics of anger and sadness turned to laughs and she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and settled her head into his neck.

"Don't you ever leave me again Jack." Kate whispered after a moment's silence.

"I'll never leave you Kate. I promise." Jack assured her softly.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Epilogue is coming next. I'm going out of town on thursday night, so I'll try my best to upload it that morning. But only if I have 8 reviews, otherwise you'll have to suffer until Tuesday without the epilogue. Yes, I know. I'm evil. :D Thanks for reading.**


	20. The Shephards

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think it'd reach 8 reviews for a minute there but it did, and I thank you for that. As promised, this is the last chapter of Tabula Rasa. It's been really fun to write, and I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have had writing it. It's going to suck to put it away, but I have decided to switch fronts on my next story, so it's not all bad news. In light of the amount of speculative S6 fics I'm going to focus my attention on another Jate AU. But more on that in a minute.**

**I'd like to thank every single one of you who reviewed, especially those of who you reviewed every chapter. I know who you are, I just don't want to write the list out here for fear of missing someone off of it :D. I ask you to continue reviewing my stories even if you hate them (I can take it...honest :D), but hey if you like them that's even better. This chapter is the longest I've ever written, weighing in at close to 5,000 words so I hope it gives you a fill to hold you over til my next fic starts. I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read it, hopefully I'm not bigging it up for a let down but we'll see. Enjoy!**

**PS. I'm not exactly sure how some of the...events... actually occur so I tried my best. I hope they're not to unrealistic.**

**  
Chapter 20: The Shephards**

"_Jack, where are we going?" Kate asked as exited Los Angeles city limits._

"_Oh, I think you'll recognize it." Jack replied cryptically._

"_That really narrows it down, Jack." Kate replied in frustration. She felt mixed emotion whenever Jack entered his 'mysterious romantic' persona. He was incredibly cute when he watched her try and figure out what he had planned for her, and that was exactly what she hated. She hated not knowing, she hated that Jack had the upper hand, and no matter how much she tried he never ruined the surprise._

"_Well, you know I don't like to ruin my surprises. It's not much farther now, don't worry."_

_Kate pouted in one final attempt to learn of Jack's plans for the night, but when she was rebuffed by a triumphantly smiling Jack, settled for leaning on the window and watching the beautiful California sunset._

"_Kate." Jack whispered a short while later, startling Kate awake._

"_What happened?" Kate asked immediately, realizing they were still in Jack's car._

"_You fell asleep looking out the window. You looked so peaceful I didn't really want to wake you." Jack explained. Kate smiled at Jack's consideration, and kissed him on the cheek._

_They both quickly exited the car and Kate took in her surroundings. They'd driven to the beach; the same beach which, somewhere down the shore, contained the inlet in which they'd shared their 'first date'._

"_Figure out where we are yet?" Jack said, ending her memory._

"_Yea, are we going to the same place?" Kate asked._

"_Only, if you want to." Jack replied, mentally checking he had everything ready. Cell phone- off. Wallet- check. Keys- check. Pocket- set. Jack placed his arm around Kate's waist and they walked quietly toward their very own inlet._

_They reached the path upward into the cliff face after what seemed like an eternity, and Jack's nerves were beginning to get the best of him. He'd dreamed of this night for a long time, and after all these years he'd finally found the one woman he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with._

_He was brought back down to Earth to the feel of Kate tugging at his hand, leading him up the path. "We're going up right? I still owe you a push off of the ledge." Kate joked, causing Jack to smile, but shake his head._

"_I was thinking we could stay down here tonight. Maybe we could just enjoy the sunset and the ocean." Jack supplied nervously, hoping Kate wouldn't notice._

"_OK." Kate agreed as she sat down on the sand, Jack lowering himself down next to her._

_Only moments later, Kate found Jack's arm wrapped snugly around her waist and slowly felt herself leaning into Jack's chest. She couldn't help but think how perfect it felt, like for some reason they were meant for each other. _I hope Jack feels the same way. I could lie here with Jack forever. _The time passed fairly quickly, Jack mustering up all his courage and Kate just enjoying the moment._

"_Kate? Kate?" Jack whispered, finally having gathered the courage. Kate looked up and gazed into his eyes. She'd known him long enough to know that something was up. _

"_I've been thinking about this for ages, but I don't really know how to say how I feel. So I'm just gonna go for it." Jack began, nerves setting in, immediately drawing Kate's attention._

"_I fell in love with you the moment you stitched me up on the beach. The weeks we shared on the island were the best weeks of my life. I wasn't working all hours of the day; I was living on a tropical island, and best of all I was with the woman of my dreams. And when you left…" Jack trailed off at a rather awkward moment, trying to gather his thoughts._

"_It made me realize…that I couldn't live without you, Kate. I tried to get over you, I felt I owed it to you and to myself to move on… but I couldn't do it. I love you too much." Jack continued as he fiddled nervously with the box in his pocket, glancing up to see tears trickling from Kate's eyes. "I finally realized that you are the only one that I want to spend the rest of my life."_

"_Kate Austen, will you marry me?" Jack asked as he opened the box in front of her, apprehension flooding through him._

"_Yes." She cried, as Jack slipped the ring on her finger. "Of course I will, yes". She repeated through tears of joy as she embraced her fiancé tightly._

Kate still remembered the night Jack had popped the question vividly. It was without a doubt the happiest night of her life.

It was the first time in her life she'd craved commitment. Until that point in her life, she'd always been on the run- whether it be from the police, the Marshal, or even love; she'd never stopped running.

She knew the moment she'd met Jack they had something special, but she'd been scared. Scared of the commitment, scared of what would happen upon their rescue, scared of a not-so happy ending.

So she'd run from him; pushed him away. It had broken her heart, and his, to do so, but at the time she felt it was the right thing to do. How wrong she'd been.

It was weird to think about this story today of all days, the day of her wedding, the day she would become Mrs. Jack Shephard.

"Are you ready?" Claire, her Maid of Honor, asked from behind her.

"Yea. I think so." Kate answered hesitantly, forcing a nervous smile. She wasn't getting cold feet; far from it actually. There was nothing more she wanted to do in the world, she was just extremely nervous, just as almost every bride got before their big day. All the planning had been done, the endless hours of time put in and all that was left to do was enjoy it. Something very difficult for Kate to do when, in her mind, so many things could go wrong.

"Relax, Kate. It's going to be great. There's not to many people here, just everyone from the island…and Mark, Margo and your parents. Plus, Jack's looking great out there." Claire said, raising her eyebrows jokingly.

"Eww, Claire. Jack's your brother!" Kate shrieked.

"Half-brother, actually, Kate." Claire corrected her.

"But still…" Kate said, secretly glad that Claire had found a way to ease her wedding day nerves.

"C'mon Kate, let's go get you married. This is going to be the best day of your life."

481516234248151623424815162342

"What the hell is up with you today, bud?" Mark asked up at the altar.

"I'm just nervous, man. I mean, it's Kate, you know how I was with her. I am allowed to have nerves, right?" Jack responded.

"Fair enough, Jack. Just relax, trust me, this is going to the best day of your life. Not to mention what happens tonight." Mark said suggestively, elbowing Jack in the ribs to emphasize his point.

"Dude, c'mon." Jack began to say, but was interrupted as the wedding march began to play.

"This is it dude. No more nerves. You'll do fine." Mark whispered as Kate emerged, patting Jack on the shoulder.

The ceremony proceeded quickly, Claire saying a brief few words, followed by the minister beginning the most important part of the ceremony itself- the vows.

Jack lightly took Kate's hands from her side, and held them together in between the two of them, as the minister began.

"Do you, Jack Shephard, take Kate Austen, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?" The minister asked.

"I Do." Jack announced clearly, and the minister, and the guests, turned their attention over to Kate, who was wearing a gorgeous, strapless, white dress.

"Do you, Kate Austen, take Jack Shephard, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part?" The minister asked.

"I Do." Kate pronounced, a huge smile on her face and a tear in her eye.

Aaron appeared, almost from nowhere, carrying the rings. Giving one to Jack and one to Kate, they slipped the rings onto each other to reinforce their newly created bond.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said, and Jack didn't need to be told a second time.

They shared a short but sweet kiss that portrayed all the emotions they knew they were both feeling- nervousness, fear, relief, and most of all, pure joy.

"May I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jack Shephard." The minister announced to the assembled guests, gesturing for Jack and Kate to begin their walk back down the aisle.

As they left the altar hand in hand, they were met with many congratulations from all angles. First to go were Claire and Mark, who made sure they were the first to congratulate the newlyweds.

"Congratulations." Margo said, hugging both Jack and Kate as they walked by her spot in the assembled crowd.

They passed Kate's parents next. Kate's mother was barely able to mutter a congratulatory word she was crying so profusely, and so Sam stepped in for her. "Congratulations, you two. You finally got your happy ending." He said.

"Thanks, dad." Kate hugged her father, shedding a few tears of her own in the process.

"Thank you, sir." Jack said, shaking Sam's hand as they began to walk away.

"Oh, one more thing son." Sam called after them, causing Jack to turn slightly.

"It's Sam. Call me Sam." He smiled.

"Will do, sir… I mean Sam." Jack stuttered nervously, drawing an amused chuckle from his new wife by his side.

They had just passed the final row of guests when Jack heard a voice from behind him, presumably offering congratulations. He turned around to address the man, walking towards him when he saw whom it was.

"Hey Doc, congratulations. Didn't think you'd actually invite me." Sawyer said seriously, extending his hand. It wasn't common to find Sawyer in a deadly serious mood, at least not when it concerned Jack. He was always cracking jokes, coming up with nicknames, or finding some way to one-up him.

"Thanks, Sawyer. And hey, thanks for coming." Jack said, accepting his handshake before turning around and heading back and looping his arm through his wife's as they left the ceremony.

"What's Sawyer doing here? I know you said we should invite him, but I didn't actually think he'd come. I haven't seen him in ages." Kate asked curiously.

Jack chuckled lightly before saying, "I made him a promise."

_Jack remembered that day like it was only yesterday, and here he was in the place he'd called home for all those miserable years of endless working hours, a non-existent social life, and a depressed demeanor. St. Sebastien's Hospital._

_Kate was barely minutes away from entering the final stages of labor. She'd been in this hospital bed, with Jack's hand in hers, for the better part of three hours. It hadn't been a particularly painful labor from what Jack could make of it, but then again, what did he know about pregnancy._

_Jack knew from all his experience as a surgeon that labor wasn't a very dangerous process, especially not compared to the procedures Jack was doing in his line of work. Managing the birth of a baby was child's play compared to the many complex spinal surgeries Jack was used to doing day in and day out._

_But when someone you love is involved, even the slightest amount of danger is internally amplified beyond belief, even when there is very little reason to do so. _

"_Jack! They're coming!" Kate screamed, gripping Jack's hand tighter than ever before. Jack had heard that carrying twins was generally more taxing on the mother than a single child, but so far Kate had disproved that information in every way possible._

_Jack held on to Kate's hand, giving her all the support she needed._

"_Ahhh!" Kate yelled in pain, as she pushed with all her strength._

"_You can do this, Kate. Push. You can do this." Jack urged her, wrapping both his hands around hers protectively._

"_That's it, Kate, keep going. You're almost there." Dr. Henderson said confidently. As nervous as Jack, and he was sure Kate, felt, it definitely helped to have someone so experienced in the matter in the room._

_Kate screamed in pain again as she continued to push. She was growing tired, and so every push was becoming more difficult._

"_You can do this, Kate. Just keep going. It's almost over." Jack continued to urge._

"_You're almost there Kate. The first one is crowning. Almost out." Dr. Henderson provided some encouragement. "That's it! It's a boy!" Dr. Henderson announced, as Kate continued to fight the pain._

"_Almost there, honey. Keep going, one last push and it's all over." Jack supported her._

"_The second baby is almost out, Kate. Give me one last push. You can do this." Dr. Henderson said._

"_Ahhh!" Kate screamed as she put all her energy into one final push._

"_There it is. That's it Kate. The baby's out. You're all done." Dr. Henderson informed her, as the nurse cut the umbilical cord, "It's a girl."_

"_If you'd like, you can hold your new twins for a few minutes before we take them for their immunizations. We should have you out of here and home in just a few days." Dr. Henderson informed them politely, before leaving the new parents to properly greet their newborn children._

_Kate was still extremely run down from the labor, and so instead of uttering a response, simply nodded her head and tightened her grip on Jack's hand._

_Jack, being the gentleman he was, answered for her. "I think that would be great." He said, stealing a glance at Kate. Even in her tired, sweaty and exasperated state, and her hospital gown, she still looked stunning to Jack._

"_So have you two settled on names for the twins?" The nurse asked as she handed over the twins, one to both Kate and Jack._

_Kate cast a sideways glance at Jack, who knowingly gazed back before Kate answered, "Yes, we have actually. We're going to name them…"_

"Lilly, baby, go find Matthew and wake up your father. Claire will be here soon with Aaron. Then we can head to Santa Monica." Kate said to her daughter, who was still in her pajamas.

"OK mommy, we go wake up daddy." Lilly replied happily, as she toddled off to find her twin brother.

She found him quickly in the living room, playing with his _Millennium Falcon_ action figure. Matthew would play with almost anything, but he especially loved Star Wars. Lilly, on the other hand, would play with anything as long as there was someone else to share it with.

"Matt! Mommy says we go wake up daddy." Lilly told her brother, her elder by mere seconds.

"Yay!" Matt said jumping up and leaving his toy on the ground where he had been playing when they both headed hurriedly upstairs to wake up Jack.

481516234248151623424815162342

Upstairs, Jack was lying in bed, dozing off, enjoying a long night of rest after a particularly long workweek- and it was only Friday morning, there was still one day left. Jack was quietly hoping he wouldn't have to go in today when the phone rang, dismissing those hopes before they could properly manifest.

"Hello." Jack greeted groggily.

"Dr. Shephard, just confirming you're 11 o'clock consult with Ms. Bahrenberg, it was just moved up yesterday and I know how you are with your calendar." His secretary explained.

"Yea I remember, Jane…" Jack said to his secretary, "You know Jane, you think you could move it to back to Monday? I think I'm going to spend today with my family."

"No problem, Dr. Shephard. Have a good day." Jane answered.

"Thank you, Jane." Jack said, ending the call as he heard small, quick footsteps running up the stairs, and then feigning he was asleep once more.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" The twins shouted in chorus as they jumped onto the bed and climbed all over Jack.

Matthew was the spitting image of Jack, but was slightly more mischievous than his father had ever been. Lilly on the other hand, looking exactly like Kate had as a toddler, and was just as reserved. They'd both inherited Kate's pout though, the one Jack was unable to resist. It was that face alone that made it difficult for Jack to decline anything they asked for.

Jack groaned in discomfort as Matt and Lilly climbed over him. "Mommy says daddy get up!" Lilly said.

"OK, OK. I'm up." Jack said, admitting defeat. "You two go get dressed, you're going to the pier today."

"Daddy coming?" Matt asked.

"Yea, buddy. Daddy's coming." Jack said, instantly happier he'd decided to stay home for the day. He always had trouble telling either of the twins no, he normally relied on Kate to do that.

"Yay!" The twins screamed as they hopped off the bed and ran off to get dressed for the day.

Jack slowly sat himself up and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked downstairs toward the bathroom to take a shower and wake himself up, almost tripping on Matt's _Mi__llennium Falcon_ toy on the way through the living room.

"Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath, picking up Matt's toy and placing it on the kitchen counter, before picking up the paper to see if the Red Sox could repeat the feat of defeating the Yankees as they had when Mark had last visited. "A-rod." Jack muttered in disgust, tossing the paper back onto the counter before putting some coffee on.

Jack walked through the kitchen and upon hearing the shower as he entered the bathroom, grinned to himself. Slowly, Jack walked toward the shower and eased open the door.

"Good morning." Jack greeted.

"Morning, yourself. I bought you a razor." Kate replied.

"What? You don't like the scruff?" Jack said with indignation.

"The razors by the sink, Jack." Kate said, laughing lightly as she returned to her shower.

Jack walked over to the sink, and took out the razor, but was unable to start shaving before he heard the shower turn off. Immediately, Jack put the razor down and grabbed a towel on his way back to the shower.

He wrapped the towel around Kate as she opened the door, and leant in to kiss her. What Jack had originally planned to be a short peck turned in a much longer, more passionate kiss- not that Jack was complaining.

"Good morning." Jack whispered affectionately in between kisses. A few moments later, they broke apart, Kate smiling against Jack's chest.

"Aaron's almost here, so are you two ready to go to the pier?" Kate asked her children a short while later, kneeling down to their level. The kids had finished getting dressed and she had finished with her shower- although she had been held up while Jack showered just after.

"Yay!" The twins yelled. "Rides!" Matthew screamed. "Cotton Candy!" Lilly yelled.

"That's right, kiddos. Now, go get dressed you two. Auntie Claire will be here any minute with Aaron." Jack said, lightly pushing them up the stairs.

As the twins ran up the stairs to get dressed, Jack turned to Kate, wrapping her in his arms. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. You?" Kate asked in reply.

"Yea, I'm great. You just seem a little distant today. If anything's wrong, you know you can talk to me right?" Jack told her.

"I'm just nervous, I guess. Santa Monica's a big place, so many things could happen…" Kate began to talk, before Jack silenced her with a light kiss.

"Kate. We've taken them to the pier before; it'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about Kate; you're a natural parent. You're really good at this." Jack comforted her.

Kate paused a moment, accepting Jack's answer, before speaking. "Wait, we? You're coming? I thought you had work?" Kate questioned.

"I guess I figured some things are more important." Jack said, causing Kate to smile appreciatively, before hearing the doorbell ring. "That'll be Claire. I'll get it. Kids! Auntie Claire's here!" Jack yelled as he walked over to open the door for his sister.

"Hi, Claire." He greeted as the door swung open. "Hey, Charlie."

"Hey Jack, how's things?" Claire replied happily, while Charlie shook Jack's hand.

"Pretty good actually. Kate's just inside." He said pointing into the house behind him.

Claire didn't need a second invitation to share the latest gossip of their neighborhood with Kate, apparently gossip was in her nature.

After Jack and Kate's wedding, they'd moved from Jack's old place in Los Angeles to somewhere a little bigger in the suburbs, and it hadn't been long after that Charlie and Claire had moved in just down the street.

Charlie and Jack would call themselves pretty close friends, but Claire and Kate were on a whole different level- they were inseparable. They were constantly taking the kids down to the park where they'd talk for hours, catching up on gossip and recounting every last thing their children did.

"How's it going, Charlie. DriveShaft still goin' strong?" Jack asked per his usual greeting.

"Actually, I've got some news for ya there, Jack. I'm quittin' the band. I haven't told Claire yet, but I've felt for a while like I've been neglecting Aarons' childhood. I don't want to miss any more of it." Charlie explained.

"Aaron!" Lilly shouted as she ran in from the kitchen and hugged Aaron. He was two and a half years older than both Matthew and Lilly but the three of them got along really well.

At the sound of his daughter's voice, Jack turned around and once again reaffirmed his decision to take the day off. The last thing he wanted to become was _his_ father- Matthew, Lilly and especially Kate deserved more. He wanted to be there with Kate for the twins first day at school, the first boy he'd have to scare into behaving around his daughter, their graduation, everything. Being a father was something to cherish, and it was one thing Jack was determined not to screw up.

"Let's get inside, shall we. If Claire starts talking, we won't make it to Santa Monica before sunset." Charlie quipped, evoking a chuckle from Jack.

"…I think someone has a little crush." Kate was telling Claire as they watched the three children playing together, when the two men walked inside, Jack walking behind Kate and kissing the back of her neck.

"Too late", Charlie quipped to himself before turning to face his wife, "Oh, alright you two. Claire's hard enough to get out. I don't need it from you too, Jack." Charlie joked, earning him a slap in the arm from Claire. As they walked outside, Aaron in tow, Charlie muttered, "And I thought the verbal copulating was the worst of it. Bloody hell!"

"Right. Ready to go Mrs. Shephard?" Jack asked, turning his attention back to Kate.

"I sure am, baby." Kate replied, reaching up to kiss him softly.

481516234248151623424815162342

It had been a hugely successful day at the pier, all three kids coming home with at least three stuffed animals and not much energy. This second fact had been proved when, for the first time in their young lives, they put themselves to bed. Jack had gone upstairs to read them a story before Jack and Kate went to bed themselves.

"Alice took up the fanning as the hall was very hot. She kept fanning herself all the time she went on talking. Dear, dear, how queer everything is today. And yesterday things went on just as usual. I wonder if I've been changed in the night. Let me think was I the same thing when I got up this morning?" Jack read from the book, before glancing behind him to see Kate watching him from the doorway.

Jack smiled upon seeing Kate watching- a smile she returned- before finishing the story, "But if I'm not the same, the next question is, who in the world am I? That's the great puzzle." Jack said, before closing the book and delicately putting it on the table between the twin's beds.

Jack exited the room, quietly turning off the light, and Kate shut the door behind him.

"You're a natural." She said, leaning back on the wall.

Jack smiled. "Yea?"

"Yea." Kate affirmed.

"My old man used to read me that story."

"Really?" Kate said, smiling.

"What?"

"It's just sweet hearing you say nice things about your dad." Kate explained.

"I don't say nice things about my dad?" Jack asked, even though deep down he knew he didn't. If he was truly honest with himself, he still blamed him for his more life-changing mistakes.

Kate raised her eyebrows, and lightly shook her head to indicate Jack's instinct was correct.

"Well he was a good story teller, I'll give him that." Jack recalled one of his fathers more memorable traits. "Hey. You ok?" Jack said, noting Kate's somewhat distant expression as he sidled up to her and placed his hands around her waist, and action she immediately reciprocated.

"Yea. It's just…I…I love seeing you with them." Kate said. "I'm so glad you changed your mind. I'm so glad you're here." Kate whispered.

"Me too." Jack said as he leant in to kiss her. He softly lifted her up, and Kate wrapped her legs around his waist allowing the kiss to deepen.

Jack got the message quickly, and began to run towards their bedroom carrying a giggling Kate the entire way.

They were truly living the dream.

As a little girl, Kate had wanted the entire package- the house in the suburbs, the loving husband, the adorable children and even the white picket fence. All that had changed when she'd killed her father though- all her dreams went out of the window. It was true she'd made many mistakes in her life leading up to this point, many of which she had come to regret. But thinking back upon her life now, she wasn't sure she regretted any of them any more. If she hadn't made every single one of those mistakes- if she hadn't gone on the run, if she hadn't fled to Australia, if she hadn't boarded Oceanic 815, then she might never have met Jack, the man who'd found it within himself to give her a second chance; a second chance she probably didn't deserve. Given that chance though, they'd found love and happiness together; and to Kate, that was the most important thing in the world.

Jack had given her a blank slate. A fresh start. Tabula Rasa.

_The End._

**A/N: I'm a little skeptical about the ending, as I originally had it ending as they headed out to the car for the pier, but I kinda wanted to sum it up at the end. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you thought of the ending good or bad. That way I can improve the ending of my future fics. But anyway, I'd like to her what you thought of this chapter, the ending, the entire story...anything lol. I tried a relatively new technique for me as you may have noticed with the whole flashback in a flashback in a flashback thing, so I'm not sure if that was as effective as I'd hoped. But if it wasn't, hey it was worth a shot.**

**Anyway, before I start working on it. Here's a little summary for my next fic, which will be another Jate AU. It may start (relatively) the same as Tabula Rasa, but I promise you I'm taking it a totally different direction: _Jack and Kate are best friends with a past. But when Kate goes away for 2 months on a business trip, she has a surprise for Jack. A BIG one. How will Jack feel about this surprise? Will he realize that his feelings for Kate may run deeper than he originally thought?_**

**Yes, it sounds corny, but I hope that when you read it, it'll be better lol, that's my hope anyway. Soon, I'm going to post a oneshot about a conversation that I believe needs to happen in S6 centering around why Jack felt the need to detonate the bomb. It's going to be a Jate. I hope to have more of a sneak peek (like actual dialogue) to post when I publish that fic. **

**Wow, way to much writing. I think I bored you, maybe not if you're reading this. Oh well, thank you so much for reading! And lastly, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
